A Headcanon Series
by Lonewolf.007
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, inspired by headcanons from fellow Rizzles shippers that were just too adorable to let go. I just added a little solidity and substance to the ideas, so we all get more fluffy cuteness from our favourite crime-fighting couple :) All headcanons are credited, suggestions welcome.
1. All I Want For Christmas

**Headcanon:** Maura comes home late and Jane's laying on her kitchen floor with a beer talking to Bass, possibly slightly drunk, asking him what Maura wants for Christmas. "YOU!" Maura's thinking, peeking around the corner, with a hand over her mouth to keep her giggling quiet.

**Origin:** thepriceismeg

**A/N:** So this is the first of a series, originated from Tumblr. I'm taking headcanon suggestions and turning them into fics, just to give it a little more substance :) If you've got any, I'd love to hear from you! :) And you might wanna check out "Song-Inspired Series" for something longer and just as sweet :) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Maura sighed in relief. It was five o'clock, and she was finally done for the day, signing off the last autopsy report. She just had to drop by the Homicide Unit and hand it in, and then she'd be free to go home. To Jane. Maura smiled to herself a little at that. She missed seeing the lanky brunette dropping by the morgue to collect the reports, or sitting at her desk with a coffee in hand. Or just walking down the hallways with that confident swagger. But she wasn't cleared to come back until after New Year.

With another sigh, of exasperation, Maura recalled their last case, which had landed the brunette in a hospital bed with a broken wrist and a short temper. They'd been solving a case concerning a hit and run incident which had killed a twenty-seven year old man. It hadn't been a difficult case, and they had a lead almost immediately when someone reported the number plate of the car. It lead to a wild chase over half of Boston, and ended up being a foot chase through the warehouses on the docks. Of course, Jane, being Jane, had led the pursuit. When Frost and Jane had finally managed to corner the man in one building, he managed to hide and then jump them, targeting Jane. To use Jane's indignant explanation, he had "been going for the easy prey", only to have realised he'd taken on more than he could handle. But before Jane managed to take him down with Frost's help, the man had managed to get a hold of the detective's wrist, and pulled. The end result was the suspect behind bars, and Jane grumbling in a bed. She'd cracked three of her metacarpals, and there was some damage to her scaphoid, trapezium and trapezoid. She'd also hurt her pisohamate ligament and distal radial-ulnar ligament. In short, Jane would have that wrist bandaged up for a while. In that moment, when Maura was told that her best friend was in the hospital again, she'd been filled with fear and dread. Terrified that the worst had happened, always a possibility whenever Jane was out in the field. She'd arrived at the hospital and demanded information from any and every nurse and doctor that she'd come across. At last, when she was finally informed that the brunette had suffered nothing worse than a broken wrist and a split lip, Maura breathed her first sigh of relief.

It made nothing easier, when Maura had realised she was in love with that tall, brash detective. It had seemed like a surprising revelation, but on reflection, the doctor knew she'd been showing the signs of attraction for some time. The way she had Jane on her mind for most of the day. The way she'd talk to potential male suitors about Jane. Always finding some way to link whatever they were talking about back to that grumpy, sarcastic brunette. And the way she acted around Jane, from those looks to lingering touches. There was no clear frame of time Maura could pinpoint for when friendship had turned into more for her. But at some point in her time knowing Jane, she discovered that Jane was not only wanted, but needed.

When she at last came to Jane's bedside, she was greeted with that gorgeous half-smile she loved so much. According to Angela, that was the first time Jane was glaring daggers at anyone since she'd been brought in. The thought made Maura blush and smile, but as she took in the cut lip, and the grimace that came whenever Jane shifted her right arm, Maura instantly turned into a ball of anxiety, fussing over the brunette and making sure she was alright, not in pain, and that the doctors hadn't missed anything. And of course, the detective was all for springing right out of the hospital bed and going home. Or to the precinct first. She was certainly not entertained by the news that she needed to stay at the hospital for another day or two, and then stay home and allow herself to heal properly.

It was Maura who managed to placate her enough to go along with the doctor's advice, grumbling and muttering the entire time. And now, the brunette was residing in Maura's house, claiming ownership over the guest room. It allowed Maura to keep a close eye on Jane to make sure she didn't do anything to strain her wrist and, she only admitted to herself, to keep Jane close. Jane had put up an initial fight at that, the notion of having to be watched over irking the tough-as-nails detective no end. But the promise of watching TV whenever she wanted, a constant supply of beer, and no need to get groceries or go far to see the people she cared about finally convinced Jane that it would be best to accept the blonde's invitation.

And it meant that for the last two weeks, Maura finally knew what it was like going home to Jane every day. It was quite fascinating, how much the doctor seemed to enjoy going home now compared to when it was empty. Where once there was a time when Maura would prefer to stay back and work on her reports, she found herself working faster to try and get home to Jane every afternoon. Not that Jane knew, of course.

Heels clicking down the empty corridors, many of the officers having gone home now, Maura made her way to the door with "Homicide" stamped across it. Pushing the door open, she smiled at Korsak, who was seated at his desk and frowning over a stack of sheets in front of him. Looking over at the desk opposite Jane's, she was also greeted by Frost.

"Afternoon, Doc," Korsak greeted the honey-blonde.

"Good afternoon Sergeant Korsak, Detective Frost. I have the latest autopsy report here, on the twenty-three year old woman."

"Thanks, Dr Isles," Frost nodded, and Maura walked over, handing him the file. "How's Jane, by the way?"

"She's quite well. But she does continuously badger me about our current cases every night."

Korsak chuckled. "There's Jane for ya. Never rests."

"Tell her we say hi."

"I will. Have a good evening," Maura smiled at both men again, before leaving. She couldn't keep the smile off her face at the thought of seeing Jane again. But just as she opened the door to her Prius, her phone began to ring. Glancing at it, the doctor grimaced, before picking it up and answering it. Seeing Jane would have to wait.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock when Maura finally made it back home. She'd been called in on an emergency consult over a body. It had been straightforward, but time consuming, and she tiredly pulled out the keys to her house. She didn't want to knock, in case Jane was asleep, even though it was unlikely, with the kitchen light on, and Jane's endearing habit of refusing to sleep until Maura had returned safely. But she'd let Jane know that she had to attend a consult, and would most likely be late.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, Maura stepped into her dark house, with only a light in the kitchen leaking out of the doorway to illuminate her path. Taking her heels off and leaving them by the door, Maura moved quietly and curiously towards the lit room. Listening carefully, she could hear a voice speaking softly. When she peered around the doorway she was greeted by an endearing sight. Jane was lying on the floor of Maura's kitchen, a beer in her left hand, her right bandaged up in a sling against her chest. She was waving the bottle around a little as she spoke to Bass, who was simply standing there, his head poking out of his shell as if he was listening carefully to Jane's problems. When Maura realised what Jane was saying, it was as if everything inside her had turned into jelly, and she found herself leaning against the wall next to the doorway, just out of Jane's sight.

"I mean, she is unbelievable. She looks after me, y'know? No one ever looked after me the way she does. I mean, Ma always keeps an eye on me, but it's not the same, y'know? Maura's different." Jane stopped, and Maura peeked around the corner again to see Jane frowning at the ceiling. "And she lets me stay here, and makes sure I'm okay. She's the best friend a person could have. And I don't even know how to thank her." Jane turned to look at Bass imploringly. "I must be the worst best friend ever. I don't even know what to get her for Christmas. And I want to get her something really, really special, y'know? For everything she's ever done for me. And for my family!" Jane was looking at the ceiling again, her hand waving in agitation. "She saved Frankie's life, she gave Ma a place to stay, she looked after Tommy, and she looks after me. She's a saint! Your owner's an angel in human form."

Maura shut her eyes at that, the warm feeling in her chest growing as she drank in Jane's slightly drunken rambling. No one had ever called her a saint or an angel before. And hearing those words from Jane made her feel giddy.

"What do I do, Bass? What do you think I should do? Oh, don't look at me like that, I know I'm horrible." Jane mused over the issue for a while. "What can I possibly give her that is worthy enough?"

Maura peered around the door once more, catching sight of Jane completely splayed out in defeat on her kitchen floor. A rogue strand of dark hair had fallen across the woman's face, and she was blowing at it in a vain attempt to get it out of her face. Containing her own giggle at the sight of her adorable detective, Maura let out a tiny sigh, a small smile on her lips. Too quiet for Jane to hear, Maura gave her answer.

"You."


	2. All I Want For Christmas 2

**Headcanon: **After Christmas Jane is talking to Bass about how she tried and tried to get her and Maura under the mistletoe so she could kiss her but never got to; Jane doesn't know Maura can hear her so Maura comes up behind her and says "Oh Jane, you don't need a mistletoe to kiss me." And plants one right on her lips.

**Origin:** thepriceismeg

**A/N: **Wow the response has been intense! 14 follows in a day! Thanks for the support guys! I promise plenty more wonderful Rizzles goodness :) This one is kind of like a semi-continuation of the previous one-shot, but can be a standalone too. Let me know what you guys think, reviews are the best present, and also, if you've got any headcanons, especially with upcoming Valentine's Day, just shoot me a pm or a review, or an ask on my Tumblr (therizzlescorner) and I'd be happy to oblige! Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

It was the end of Boxing Day, and for Maura, it was the end of a rigorous day of shopping. Jane had blatantly refused to come with, hating shopping almost as much as she hated being away from work. She played the sore wrist and puppy dog eyes, and the ME knew she was a goner. With a huff of amused exasperation, Maura agreed, letting Jane settle down on the couch with some beer and the remote close by. It had been extremely cute and extremely hard to refuse though, when Jane started asking Maura to stay with her.

"Please?"

"Jane, this is quite literally a once-a-year event! Boxing Day is the best day to buy anything you want or need, due to the post-Christmas celebrations, and the need to get rid of unwanted stock–"

"Alright, Talking Google, I know about Boxing Sales. But please? I've been living at your place for the last few weeks and I hardly even get to see you," Jane pouted.

It almost made Maura cave right then, but she told herself to be strong. She couldn't bend to Jane's will _every_ time. She had to be stronger.

"I promise, tomorrow I have the day off, and we can spend it doing whatever it is you want, Jane. But I want to go shopping today. Please, Jane?" She'd turned the tables now, being the pleading one. And much to her surprise, it seemed to work.

"Fine," Jane huffed, flopping back against the couch. "Go have fun shopping while I just stay here all by myself."

"Oh, Jane, you'll be fine." Maura smiled down at the grumpy detective. "I'll be home by six tonight, I promise. Now if you need anything, call me, and–"

"Don't do anything to strain my wrist, yeah I know." Jane rolled her eyes. "Have fun," she called over her shoulder as Maura was about to leave. It made the blonde smile, as she stepped out into the cold winter morning.

* * *

While Maura walked from store to store, she found her mind constantly wondering what Jane was doing at that very moment. Over the time Jane had stayed at the doctor's house, recovering from the broken wrist, Maura felt like they had settled into a closer, more familiar place in their friendship. Especially in the lead up to Christmas, when Maura had taken some of her stored up leave time to stay home and prepare for the Christmas festivities, she and Jane had spent so much time together, joking around, laughing and talking about everything and anything. It was Angela's idea, initially, to throw a big Christmas party for family, friends, and colleagues. When she first voiced it, Jane had been quick to say no. But when Maura told her that it could be fun, and she'd take some leave and prepare and it meant Jane wouldn't have to spend all day alone, the brunette had seemed much more keen.

The party had been a huge success, and Maura was able to see Jane looking happier than she had in a long time, talking with fellow officers and finally being able to be the cop she was. And Maura couldn't stop staring at Jane, watching her give that easy, lopsided grin, walking around with that confident strut, lengthy stride. And whenever Jane glanced over at her and threw her a smile, Maura felt her heart speed up, her face flush.

But for most of the night, Jane had stayed by Maura's side. The feel of the brunette's body so close to her made the doctor feel alive, aware. She wanted to just turn around and throw her arms around the taller woman, pull her close and press her lips against Jane's. The overwhelming want to know what it was to be held by Jane was almost blinding in its intensity. And as a result, Maura had to steer clear of every piece of mistletoe she saw, so she didn't have a reason to just take Jane's face in her hands and kiss her.

Maura shook her head. It was no good, these feelings she had for Jane. They weren't going to go away, and it was too distracting for the doctor. Sometimes, she almost felt like she had a chance with the tall dark brunette. Sometimes, she thought she noticed signs of attraction in those dark eyes, that beautiful face. Sometimes she thought she read something in Jane's tone, or her touch. But they weren't enough for Maura to make a satisfactory theory. There just wasn't enough information. And it was well and truly driving the ME to distraction.

She'd had enough. She couldn't keep these feelings inside any longer. Tonight, she was going to talk to Jane.

* * *

If Maura was honest, she was stalling. It was six o'clock, and she was standing at her front door, keys in hand, heart beating so fast that, even if science said it was impossible, she was sure it would leave a mark. Taking a deep breath, using her meditative skills, Maura finally put the keys in the lock, turning it and opening the door to a silent house. A small light was on in the living room, and Maura made her way over towards it, and much to her amusement, she could hear the husky voice that belonged to the brunette. It sounded like she was having another conversation with Bass. Maura hid in the doorway to listen.

"Am I crazy, Bass? Am I crazy for wanting that so badly? She'd my best friend." Jane was sitting on the couch, hunched over and sounding sad. "I just… I just wanted a reason. Just one. And it was the perfect chance, but I just… do you think she knew? Maybe she was avoiding it on purpose."

Maura frowned a little, leaning in and listening harder. What was is Jane had wanted?

"Oh god, what if she _knows_!? Do you think she knows?" Jane was sounding frustrated now, and Maura could see her running a hand through her hair. "Well… does it matter? It's never gonna happen, right Bass? And I just wanted to be able to get Maura under the mistletoe so I could kiss her. At least once."

She didn't know if she'd heard correctly. She leaned a little closer, hoping desperately that it wasn't just another case of wishful thinking.

"Well, there's always next year, huh, Bass? One whole year to get the courage up and tell her how I feel only to chicken out again. But I guess I can wait a year for a chance to kiss her." Jane leaned back, covering her face with her hand. "Stupid mistletoe."

"Oh Jane."

The voice behind her made the brunette jump, and turn a bright shade of scarlet as she whipped around to come face to face with the woman she'd just been talking about. Maura was smiling, her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling as the ME made her way around the couch towards Jane.

"You don't need mistletoe to kiss me." And with that, Maura reached a hand up to cup Jane's face, leaning in until their lips were barely touching. Maura looked up into those dark warm eyes that she wanted to spend the rest of her life looking into. There was no science that could explain the feelings she felt then, but Maura didn't care, and when at last their lips made contact, her eyes fluttered shut. It was so much better than she'd ever imagined, than she'd ever dreamed. The feel of Jane against her, a hand on her waist, and a smile that Maura could feel through the kiss. She tangled her hands in those wonderful dark locks, pulling the detective even closer. And she felt Jane's one good arm wrap around her waist, drawing her nearer.

At long last, they finally parted, Maura leaning her forehead against Jane's as they brought their breathing back to normal speed. Jane was the first to speak.

"So… you wanted this too?"

Maura smiled, planting another soft kiss on those half-smiling lips. "For as long as I can remember."


	3. Post-It

**Headcanon: **When Maura's had a particularly bad day at work, Jane always leaves a Post-It on her desk the next morning wishing her a great day. Maura's saved every single one of these notes in a drawer. They're amongst her most precious possessions.

**Origin: **whenthegungoesbang-bang

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I hit 50 followers on Tumblr this morning, and that number just keeps growing, so I posted up another story in celebration, and I figured it wouldn't be fair to not treat you guys as well! This is perhaps my favourite headcanon at the moment (I still have two written up and waiting), and I just loved writing it. Hope you enjoy it just as much! Thanks again for the follows! Reviews are much loved. Enjoy!

* * *

The first time was when they were still near the beginning of their friendship.

_Maura was exhausted. It had been a long day, and the lab incident had set them back on the case, due to the botched DNA extraction, which meant that they had to wait another two days for the results. On top of that, the case was regarding a poor seven year old girl. Cases involving children were always harder on Maura, even if she was able to remain clinical for the most part._

_It was now five o'clock, and Jane had asked her if she wanted to go to the Dirty Robber to grab a drink and try relax a little. She wasn't really in the mood for a drink, but seeing as she already agreed, she filed her reports away neatly and, finding her handbag, made her way towards the lifts._

_Rubbing her brow, Maura exited the precinct, car keys in hand. They had agreed to meet up at the bar, but as she unlocked her car a voice called her back._

_"Maura!"_

_Turning, she was greeted by the tall detective. "Hello, Jane."_

_"Hey," Jane gave her a tired smile, before looking at her face intently. "You okay?"_

_"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Maura turned away a little, the day's burdens catching up with her._

_"Hey, do you still wanna go for a drink? You look pretty tired."_

_"Oh… I…" Maura didn't know anymore._

_The brunette seemed to sense her indecision, and came up with the answer for her. "C'mon. We'll get a beer or wine or… whatever… and just take a break. It's been a stressful day, but there's no point agonisin' over it when there's nothing we can do."_

_The doctor looked up, meeting Jane's eyes, and seeing the concern in them. Finally, with a small nod, she conceded, and, getting into her Prius, followed Jane's car to the Robber._

_Somehow, Jane managed to cheer her up that night. They had each grabbed a drink of their choice – beer for Jane and glass of red for Maura – and sat at a table. At first, the talk was awkward, as they each didn't seem to know what to say, and the case was stilling weighing on both their minds. And then, out of nowhere, Jane came up with an anecdote regarding her, Frost and Frankie, and things took a turn. By the end of it all, they were both smiling, even laughing, and Maura could feel some of the stress leave her._

_It was next morning when Maura found it. She'd come into the office early, prepared to go over the autopsy report again in case she missed anything. As she pulled out the appropriate file, she noticed a little yellow post-it in the middle of her desk. Frowning, she picked it up, and, reading it, felt herself smiling._

Maura,

Yesterday might've been a rough day, but that doesn't mean today will. Have a good day.

Jane

_It was short, and simple. But it was enough for Maura to turn to her work with renewed energy. It got her through the day, and at the end of it, the lab had managed to come in with the DNA results, due to a trick one of the scientists tried._

The second time was two months later, just before the first Hoyt incident.

_Maura was no stranger to being made fun of. All through high school, and even in the early years of college, she'd been subject to ribbing from other children, sometimes subtle, sometimes not. She'd always been different, with her interest in science. It had set so many against her, simply because she didn't indulge in the same things they did. And when they began to make fun of her, she only buried herself deeper in her studies._

_In the end, Maura had come out on top, model student, award winner, and now she was Chief Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. But it didn't stop people making fun of her. And even now, a full grown woman who carried herself with grace and style, and in an esteemed position, Maura was still being made fun of._

_It had been particularly annoying today, on top of the three autopsies she had to complete. As she was going to find Jane in the Homicide Unit, two officers who were standing in the corridor sniggered as she passed. She ignored them as best she could, but she could still hear their remarks._

_"Look, it's the Queen of the Dead."_

_"I don't get why she dresses up so nice, who's gonna see her? She's with dead people all day, anyway."_

_Just then, the door opened, and Jane came out, face lighting up a little at the sight of Maura. The officers didn't seem aware of the new addition to the hallway, and continued._

_"Always spouting information all day, at least the dead can't hear."_

_The smile on Jane's face was instantly wiped off, and a dark look took over her sharp features. Maura quickly moved forward, putting a hand on the detective's arm, trying to placate her, but Jane paid no heed._

_"OI! If it isn't Burt and Ernie. Wanna say that again?"_

_One of the officers gave a start, whipping around to see an angry Rizzoli bearing down on him._

_"Oh, hey Rizzoli. How's the case goin'?" he let out a laugh, before choking on it when Jane took a threatening step forward._

_"Don't 'hey Rizzoli' me you sonuvabitch, you apologise to Dr Isles right now, or I'll make sure your sorry ass never sees a promotion sail by a mile off."_

_Both officers looked remarkably cowed by the lanky brunette woman standing before them. Averting his eyes, the first officer mumbled, "Sorry, doc."_

_"Didn't mean no disrespect," the other followed up._

_Jane scoffed, but turned away to greeted Maura properly. "Don't worry about them. They're just sad because they couldn't land a woman half as great as you if they gave up a limb." The detective shot her a smile, before leading the way into the room. "Shitheads," she mumbled._

_"Jane! I don't approve of that kind of language!" Maura admonished, but she was sure Jane could hear the smile in her voice._

_Later that day, when Maura returned to her office, having completed the last autopsy, she saw a small square sitting on her desk. The message made her blush and laugh._

Maura,

Don't let a couple of blockheads get you down. They're just bitter because they're so far down the food chain, like that algae thing, or whatever it is. You're so far above them. You're brilliant, and beautiful, and amazing. Hope everything went well with the autopsies. I'll be down soon to collect the reports.

Jane

_True to her word, about an hour later, as Maura just signed off on the last report, Jane knocked on the door. At the sight of her, Maura smiled. "Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_Maura simply favoured her with a knowing look. Jane grinned back, a dimple popping up. With a dismissive wave of her hand and a cheeky smirk, she answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

The third time was when Maura knew she'd fallen in love with Jane.

_It was the day after Christmas. Which, of course, meant Boxing Day sales! Maura had been looking forward to it, but the night before, her car had broken down. The Rizzoli's were having their Christmas dinner over at Angela's place, and Jane had invited Maura to come along. Having never been particularly involved with Christmas celebrations, Maura had been completely stunned and overcome with emotion when the Rizzoli clan had openly welcomed her to join in all their family events, from Thanksgiving to Christmas Eve, to Christmas Day. They treated her like one of their own._

_After the amazing, very filling Christmas dinner that Angela had cooked, Frankie and Frank Senior helped move the dishes to the kitchen before piling into the living room with eggnog and beer to put on a movie. Jane hung back to help her mother wash the dished, but Angela had told her to take Maura over to where the others were. With that, Jane smiled and led her to the living room._

_When they entered Frankie spoke up._

_"Hey, sis, why don't we let Maura pick the movie?"_

_Jane grinned, nodding at the idea. Tugging the doctor's arm, she led the blonde to where a selection of movies were spread out across the coffee table. Maura ended up choosing the Italian film, "Life is Beautiful". It was an amazing movie, and somehow, she'd ended up on the couch next to Jane. Maura couldn't deny how much she enjoyed the closeness, but decided she'd save it for analysis later. Along with many other things she'd recently noticed when she was around the brunette._

_When the film was over, and Angela had dried her eyes, and the eggnog was gone, Jane finally deemed it time to head home. After thanking everyone for the amazing time, to which everyone waved away and Angela said, "It was nothing, you're basically one of us now!" with Frankie adding, "Shoulda run when you coulda," Maura walked out with Jane. Saying goodbye to Jane, she got into her car, but it refused to start. Jane, who was about to walk off to where her car was, turned back, frowning._

_"Damn, when was the last time you got this thing checked?"_

_"I have it serviced every year!" Maura frowned as she pressed the start-up button repeatedly without success. After another minute of futility, Jane shook her head._

_"C'mon, Maura, it's not gonna give. I'll take you home, and we can deal with it tomorrow."_

_Maura was stubborn, trying it a few more times until Jane opened the door. "Maura, it's freezing out here, c'mon, I like being in a place with some air-con." She even tugged on the ME's arm, frustrated._

_Maura let out a sigh. Conceding defeat, she got out of her car and followed Jane to where her dark sedan was waiting. Getting into the passenger seat, Maura pouted a little. After pulling away from the curb, the detective noticed._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Hmmm? Oh, it's not really anything," Maura looked away, a little embarrassed._

_"Maura," Jane whined._

_"It's just… I was looking forward to going to the Boxing Day sales tomorrow! It's the best time of year to buy things, because all the retailers cut prices to try and get rid of their products in time for new stock–"_

_"I know the science behind a Boxing Day sale, Maura," Jane rolled her eyes a little, a small smirk playing on her face. "You have a whole day tomorrow! You can get the car fixed in the morning."_

_"I know… it's just… oh so much time would be wasted!"_

_The honey-blonde caught Jane's rolling eyes again, but the brunette didn't respond. When they pulled up in front of Maura's house, Jane told her she'd come by in the morning. Maura thanked her, and waved goodbye._

_The next morning, as promised, she heard the impatient horn in front of her house. Checking the time, she was surprised. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet, and Jane _never_ woke up earlier than she had to. Maura was expecting Jane at around ten at the earliest. Soon she heard footsteps on the porch outside, and she quickly walked over to the door. Opening it, she was face to face with a huffy looking Jane holding two cups of coffee._

_"What's taking you so long? I thought you'd be ready to run to the sales in your crazy high heels if you could."_

_"I– what?" It was a rare occurrence for Maura to utter such a mundane response, but the situation honestly called for it._

_Jane did her famous Rizzoli eye roll. "Don't tell me I got up at the butt crack of dawn just to hear that you don't wanna go to the sales."_

_"Oh, Jane!" Maura hugged Jane suddenly, causing the brunette to wobble for a moment before awkwardly patting her back._

_"Hey, hey, no biggie, alright? Just don't tell Ma, she'll never get off my back about going shopping."_

_Maura was beaming, as she raced off to grab her handbag, scarf and coat. When she came back, Jane held out one of the coffees. "Figured you'd want some. I swear, shopping is one of the most tiring things ever." She pulled a face, but Maura could see she was smiling, no doubt at Maura's childish enthusiasm._

_It was the best Boxing Day she'd had in… ever. Jane would whinge and whine as she followed the blonde from store to store, before dragging Maura off to eat something before she "collapsed from severe hunger pangs, what's your fancy terminology for that?" Maura had even managed to talk Jane into trying a few pieces of clothing, and she'd seemed happy enough losing herself in a few sports stores._

_At the end of the day, Maura came out of the changing rooms of the last store, wearing a rather daring red dress. Jane was slumped in one of the chairs outside, waiting impatiently. But when Maura emerged, Jane's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, before she managed to catch herself. The doctor tilted her head a little, noting the reaction, and smiling internally at the effect she seemed to have caused on the lanky brunette._

_"Jane, do you like this?"_

_Jane seemed to be swallowing. "Wow."_

_Maura chuckled, turning to reveal the low-slung back. "I'll take that as a yes?"_

_When there was no reply, she glanced over her shoulder to see Jane with an expression like a deer caught in the headlights, nodding wordlessly._

_"I think I'll buy it. Then we can go home."_

_"Thank god!" she heard Jane say as she went back into the changing rooms. The timbre was a little lower and huskier than usual, but the reaction was just so Jane, it made the doctor laugh. She could still feel shivers through her body, from the way Jane had looked at her moments ago. Coming out again, she found the detective standing, basically leaping to go already._

_"You buying it?" Jane asked, eyeing the garment draped over Maura's arm._

_"Yes. I think it's quite nice, and I don't have any dresses in this particular shading of red, or of this style."_

_Jane simply nodded, and reached out to take the dress. "Jane wha–" Maura watched the brunette walk off, with that comfortable swagger towards the front of the store. As Maura moved to catch up, Jane waved a lazy hand over her shoulder, gesturing for Maura to go wait outside. Confused by the social cue, Maura frowned, and exited the store, waiting impatiently for Jane._

_Five minutes later, Jane came striding out, holding a brown paper bag which she promptly handed to the blonde. It suddenly clicked, what had happened, and Maura was at a loss._

_"Jane! You bought it for me?!"_

_Jane shrugged._

_"I can't accept this!"_

_"Awww, c'mon, Maur. You bought me a jersey today, not to mention that expensive suit set for Christmas. Let's say this is my… Boxing Day present to you, and we'll call it even? Okay?"_

_Jane was looking at her earnestly, and Maura couldn't help cracking at the utterly adorable look on her face. "Jane Rizzoli, you can be so frustrating!"_

_She caught the smirk on Jane's face. "You love it," she replied cockily._

_Maura rolled her eyes, realising she'd picked the habit up from her best friend. When they got back to Maura's, she finally remembered that her own car still needed fixing. But when she brought it up, Jane told her they could worry about it tomorrow. Jane was quite chivalrous too, walking Maura to the door, and the unbidden word 'date' floated through Maura's mind. She quickly shook it off as she turned to the tall woman beside her._

_"Thank you for today, Jane. I really enjoyed it. Thank you."_

_Jane looked at the ground, smiling a little embarrassedly. "Hey, it's fine. I… I had fun too."_

_They both looked around, trying to find something to say. Finally, Jane cleared her throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with a hand. "Well… I guess I better go now. Hope… hope you had a good time today. Maur."_

_Maura smiled. "I did. It was amazing, Jane."_

_They smiled at each other, and then Jane turned and began to walk off. As she reached the car, she looked back one last time. Maura waved, then watched the car pull away and drive off into the darkness._

_When Maura woke up the next morning, she saw there was fresh snow outside her window. She smiled. Snow always looked so beautiful, white, pure. Of course, that was why the colour was so significant in cultures, as a symbol of purity and beauty…_

_After going through all her morning rituals – brushing her teeth, morning shower, feeding Bass, eating a nutritious breakfast – she decided she needed to sort out the issue with her car. But as she reached for her phone, it lit up. Curious, she picked it up to see a new message from Jane._

If you wanna ring about the car, look outside first :)

_ A frown creased her brow as she got up to look through the window. And there, lo and behold, was her Prius sitting in the driveway, which had been cleared of snow. And she didn't need to be a genius to know who had done it. Quickly grabbing a coat, mittens and a scarf, Maura went out. As she climbed into the driver's seat, she tried the start-up button, and the car kicked into life immediately. Maura couldn't believe it. Jane had had her car fixed and delivered, and cleared the snow off of her driveway. Turning the engine off, a little yellow corner caught her eye. Pulling down the sun visor, she found a post-it stuck there. Pulling it off, she read it._

Hey Maur,

I actually really did have fun yesterday, and I hope you did too. It was kinda nice. Oh, and I got your car all fixed up for you, don't worry about it. We've got connections with the Giovanni's, and they always fix our cars up good. So yeah… Thanks for the jersey too, I'm kinda wearing it right now. Anyway, hope you're good.

Jane

_Maura smiled, as she folded up the little slip of paper. And she knew. She just knew, without having to break it down, or analyse it, or quantify it using mathematical equations or scientific terms. She was in love with Jane._

Maura dug through the little box filled with post-its, most of them yellow, but a few other colours had snuck in too. With each one she pulled out, she smiled. With a last look at them all, Maura put in the latest post-it Jane had left for her on the fridge door. Carefully closing the box, she was about to put it away in security box that held her most treasured items. But before she could, she heard footsteps behind her, and a moment later, two long arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

Smiling, Maura turned in her lover's arms to look up into those beautiful dark eyes. Jane leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips, and Maura still couldn't believe how it could make her feel this good. Hands wandered up, tangling in dark locks as Maura pulled her closer. The feel of Jane's hands running up her back drew a soft moan from Maura's lips as their kiss deepened.

After another minute of kissing, Jane finally pulled back, pushing a stray strand out of Maura's face.

"What're you doing in here?"

The detective's eyes landed on the box, and Maura could see the curiosity on her face. Smiling shyly, Maura picked it up, and sat on the edge of the bed. Patting the space beside her, she waited for Jane to join her before taking the lid off. Jane looked in the box eagerly, before her face registered confusion, then slid into dawning realisation.

"Are these...?"

The honey-blonde nodded, as she held the box out for Jane to look through. She blushed a little as she looked down at her own hands.

"You... kept them?"

"Yes."

"Every single one?"

"Yes, I did. I saved every single one. They mean... they mean more to me than anything else. They got me through hard days, and they... they were such a big part of... us." Maura looked up to see Jane looking at her lovingly. "I couldn't stand just... throwing them away or something. So I kept them in here. Does that sound crazy?"

"Oh, Maura." Jane reached for her hand, rubbing a thumb over it's back. "God, I love you so much. I didn't know it was possible to love you any more than I did, but then you pull this."

"Mmmm," Maura smiled as Jane kissed her again. "So I'm not crazy?"

"Oh, you're crazy." Jane grinned roguishly, as she closed the box and put it aside.

"Jane!"

"Mhmm," Jane began to push Maura back onto the bed. "You're my very crazy, very sexy, very adorable wife."

Maura could feel her body heating up as they began kissing again, hands beginning to wander over bodies. Just as Jane settled her weight against Maura, kissing her neck and drawing soft gasps and moans from the doctor, they heard the front door open, and a voice rang out.

"Mommy? Mama! I'm home!"

Jane let out an exasperated groan, but Maura could feel her smiling against her neck.

"Why is our daughter my biggest crotchblock in the universe?"

This made Maura laugh, as she responded to their cheerful-sounding four year old. "Sweetie! We're here in the bedroom!"

The sound of bare feet running down the hallway caused the two women to grin at each other. By the time their little "munchkin" as Jane was fond of calling her appeared, the brunette was sitting with her arms outstretched for their little girl to barrel into.

"Hey, kiddo, how was your day?"

"It was awesome!" The little girl said excitedly. "Today we had some ball games after nap time, and I beat everyone!"

"That's my girl!"

The golden-haired girl grinned, turning to her Mommy, and even though Maura knew she and Jane didn't share any genes, that smile was definitely a Rizzoli-grin. And the personality was definitely more of a match between the two.

Crawling over to Maura, Abigail put her little arms around her mother's neck, cuddling her Mommy. Laughing, Maura hugged her little girl tightly, as Jane looked on.

After another moment, Jane didn't seem to be able to stay out of the hug, and wrapped them both up in her arms. "My favourite girls in the whole world are with me right now." Jane frowned. "Hey, munchkin, where's your Uncle Frankie? Didn't he drop you off?"

As if on cue, Jane's brother called out from the kitchen, "Hey Jane, you're outta milk!"

Maura and Abby both watched Jane in amusement as she rolled her eyes and started making her way for the door.

"How can we be out of milk, we just got some yesterday!"

"I dunno, I just know you're out. But I got for glasses here and a box of Oreos."

At that, Abigail jumped out of Maura's arms, and started running towards the kitchen where her uncle was. Jane chuckled as she watched their girl rush at the promise of cookies.

Maura stood up and made her way to where Jane was waiting, in the doorway. Jane reached out with a hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Wanna grab some cookies before those two demolish them all?"

Maura chuckled, as they both paused to listen to the loud discussion going on in the kitchen. "Yes, please."

"Y'know, we're gonna have to stock up on a tonne of milk and cookies in the future, 'cause Rizzoli kids love their cookies and milk."

The doctor laughed, "Oh, I know. I've housed two of the three original Rizzoli kids and their mother. And now our little girl who seems to take after you very much."

"Mmmm, your beautiful looks and my charming personality," the detective gave her a cocky grin. "Your brains too."

"I just can't wait to have a mini-you running around too," Maura smiled, as her hand came to rest on her belly. It was still too early for a very noticeable bump, but Jane loved to pat it and talk to it when they were in bed.

"You say that now." Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist, as she leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Just wait until that kid gets here."

Maura's voice lowered a little, taking on a huskier quality. "Mmmm, well I have managed to tame one Rizzoli. Who's to say I won't be able to do it again?"

Jane let out a little growl, as she gently pushed Maura against the wall. "Fair point."

Just as they were about to kiss again, a chorus sounded from the kitchen. "Are you coming? We're gonna eat all the cookies and drink all the milk!"

The brunette sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Maura's. "Twice in a day."

Smiling, Maura began to guide the disgruntled detective towards the chattering voices. Just as they reached the doorway, Maura leaned in to whisper into Jane's ear.

"I'll make up for it tonight."

Jane brightened up immediately, and strode into the kitchen, demanding for her share of Oreos and threatening to arrest the two. Maura chuckled, following the brunette into the noisy kitchen and glancing at the fridge. On it was the only post-it Maura hadn't put away in her box. It was the shortest post-it message Jane had ever written, but it was also the most important one of all.

_I love you._

And in her own neat writing underneath.

_I love you too._


	4. Photobooth

**Headcanon:**(Pre-Rizzles) While Jane and Maura are shopping, they saw a photobooth. Maura insists they take some pictures because they don't have any together. Jane finally agrees. The first pictures were kinda awkward for her but at the end she decides to makes it special for Maura :)

**Origin:** rizzlesforthewin

**A/N:** Another lovely headcanon suggestion from a fellow Tumblr and Rizzles fan, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"What, Maura, no!"

"Oh, please, Jane? We never have any photos of us together!"

"Uh uh, you already got to drag me out shopping, now we're gonna go home and I'm gonna have a beer. And what do you mean we don't have any photos together?"

The honey-blonde doctor pouted. "Jane! We have exactly seven photos of us together, two of which are terrible quality and of us at work, taken with phones by Frost and Frankie. And another four were taken by the media for the newspapers, so they don't count."

Jane looked at her in surprise. "How do you know that?" The only response she got was an ambiguous shrug, leaving Jane very frustrated internally. She knew the count just as well as Maura did, and also knew that they had exactly one perfect photo of them together, out in a park, taken by Frankie. It was at the Fourth of July celebrations, just before they got called away from the celebrations to attend another homicide case. It was one of the few photos of herself that she liked.

Detective Jane Rizzoli wasn't a photo person. She hated photos. Almost as much as she hated hugs. Since forever, whenever a camera was pointed at her, she would duck or turn away, and whenever she was forced into a family portrait, she would be grimacing and whining more often than not. That Fourth of July photo was probably the only time Jane had ever happily had her photo taken; with her arm around Maura's shoulder, Maura's head on hers. Like most times, Maura always made the exception. That photo was currently framed and residing on top of Jane's dresser, bedside the only other photo she didn't mind seeing; a family shot of the Rizzoli clan in the same park from thirteen years ago.

But she wasn't about to agree to going in a _photobooth_. She decided to try pleading. It usually worked. "C'mon, Mauraaaaaaaa," she whined. "You know I hate photos! Pleeeeaaase, can we go home?"

Maura smiled, shaking her head. No dice.

"Photobooths are stupid! We can take photos some other time," she tried again.

The ME simply took her arm and began to drag her towards the tiny looking booth.

"Wha– c'mon, Maur!"

Finally the shorter woman turned to look at her, and with those begging puppy-dog eyes and pouting lips, Jane knew she was gone. Letting out a growl, she threw up her only free hand, the other still in the clutches of her best friend, and began to follow after Maura. The doctor immediately beamed, and basically _skipped_ to the booth, like an excited school girl. The detective couldn't keep the growing smile off her face at Maura's enthusiasm. But it soon slid off when she noted just how _small_ the photobooth was. There would be a lot of body contact for them to both fit in, and the thought made Jane panic a little. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle it with Maura pressed up against her, in such close quarters.

As her mind was working furiously to try and back her out of the awkward situation, Maura had pulled back the corner and ducked in. She was looking at Jane right now, her face bright and happy, as she beckoned for the tall brunette to follow her in.

There was no backing out now. Jane would just have to grit her teeth and hope she didn't give herself up.

As the lanky detective stepped into the small space, she was practically in Maura's arms, as it was bent around her body, still holding the curtain. Swallowing, Jane willed her heart to stop racing, sure Maura would be able to feel it, or hear it, or see something else that would give the game up. She internally cursed herself again for being stupid enough to fall for her beautiful best friend.

Maura shifted a little, smiling up at her and letting the curtain fall back down. Then she tried to turn towards the controls and panels of the photobooth, but it was difficult in the small space. She had to bring her arm back, and turn, her arm brushing against Jane's stomach, and she could feel herself tensing at the contact. _Oh god, this is gonna be so awkward_.

The doctor was frowning at the instructions, but before she could reach for her purse somewhere in that handbag of hers, Jane managed to dig out a few coins her pant pocket, and stuck them into the slot, activating the booth. They had ten photos. Taking a deep breath as discretely as she could, she turned to look down at the blonde beside her.

"So… uh… how do you wanna take these photos?"

Maura shrugged, smiling. "However we want. We don't need to plan it."

Jane gave a mock gasp, "Dr Isles! Are you proposing that we do this without a methodical approach?"

"Yes," Maura answered, slapping Jane playfully on the arm. Then she looked at the screen, pursing her lips and frowning as she regarded their images on the screen. "Here." She tapped Jane on the arm, gesturing for her to turn towards the camera.

Jane shifted uncomfortably, trying to turn, but finding it difficult in the small space they were in. She finally settled for standing a little behind Maura, and found herself in the awkward situation of not knowing where to put her hands. She was too afraid of making too much physical contact in such a small space, afraid to give herself away. So she fidgeted a little, crossing her arms, putting them behind her back, letting them fall to her sides. Finally, she opted for the hands in pockets, and stood there, glaring at the camera, and trying not to shiver as she felt Maura lean back a little against her.

"Really, Jane, couldn't you at least smile?"

"No."

Maura sighed, but decided to make use of the chance, and adopted a relaxed yet refined pose, and pressed the button. The counter flashed on the screen, before a bright burst of light blinded Jane.

"Wow." Jane blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of the white spots dancing in front of her eyes. She could hear Maura laughing.

"You were looking at the flash," she tutted, as she brought the screen up to look at their photo.

When the detective finally regained her sight, she saw the picture, and had to say they looked like a very formidable pair. It was quite an impressive shot, kind of like a photo of a hero/heroine couple. Her eyes widened when she registered her thought, and she quickly pushed it aside.

Two photos later, Maura sighed again, and looked at Jane. "You really aren't enjoying this are you?"

"Not really." When the brunette looked down and met her best friend's eyes, she saw the hurt her careless remark had made. "Oh! No, Maura, it's just… you know I don't feel comfortable with photos, I mean… I just…"

"It's okay, Jane. I understand."

"No, Maur," Jane put a hand on Maura's shoulder. "I wanna do this. Okay? I just feel a little uncomfortable, that's all. I hate getting my picture taken." She pulled a face, and when Maura smiled at that, she felt like she'd won something.

"Oh Jane, don't feel self-conscious. It's just me after all."

Looking into those wonderful, bright, hazel eyes, Jane felt some of the unease slide away. This was for Maura. Maura wanted this, and Jane would be damned if she didn't give her what she wanted. She would put up with photos for Maura. She would put up with anything for Maura. So she smiled at the blonde woman, and leaned forward, wrapping one arm around Maura's shoulders and reaching with the other to press the button. When they saw the image, both women smiled. It was a chance pick of sorts, and featured Jane smiling at the camera while Maura was turned and beaming at her.

And after that, it was all laughs and giggles, as they took photo number six and number seven. And Jane felt a little giddy, being so close to Maura, but her nervousness was forgotten in their easy, joking state. And then Maura pulled Jane in for what Jane could only describe as an intimate hug.

Instantly, Jane felt herself beginning to blush, as she felt the doctor pressed against her. But she remembered that this was for Maura's benefit, and set her own feelings aside. She put her own arms around Maura, and then reached out to press the button. After the flash, the photo image popped up on screen. Jane felt her own heart seize up for a moment, as she looked at it. It certainly looked like a couple's shot. She felt Maura's arms slide out from under hers, as she turned to look at the screen, and Jane instantly missed the closeness. A sudden curiosity overcame Jane, as she wondered what Maura would make of the photo. After all, she did initiate it. As Jane looked down at Maura's side profile, she could see the blonde smiling at the shot. But there seemed to be a softness about it, a kind of light in Maura's eye as she regarded the photo on the screen.

And for the life of her, Jane couldn't determine what to make of it. While a large part of her brain told her that Maura couldn't possibly feel anything towards her, another part, much smaller but still there, always wondered if maybe she did. And little things and moments like this sent the detective's mind into a tailspin.

Finally, Jane decided she'd take a step. A very crucial step that would either make or break her. Regarding her hopes and dreams. They had two photos left.

"Ready for the last two shots?" Her voice seemed to jolt the ME out of some kind of reverie. Before Maura had time to respond, Jane wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, and rested her chin on Maura's shoulder, leaning her head so they were cheek to cheek. She heard the surprised gasp, but Maura almost immediately put her own over Jane's. The light flashed once more, and the screen read processing. But the minute it was done, Jane reached out again to tap the red button.

The screen flashed again, and Jane paid no heed to Maura as she acted.

_3…_

She tightened her arms a little around Maura, holding her close.

_2…_

She looked at Maura, who was still looking at the screen, her mouth open in laughter to admonish Jane.

_1…_

She leaned in, and kissed Maura on the cheek, lingering as she waited for the light to fill the booth again.

When the flash finally did go off, Jane slowly, reluctantly, pulled away. She could still taste Maura on her lips, and she felt her heart racing. Maura hadn't moved, and Jane wondered if she had overstepped the boundary. But as she began to move her hands, Maura quickly held onto them, though she still handed moved from her position.

And then the photo came up on screen, and Jane smiled. She let out a small chuckle, deciding that a blushing Maura was absolutely beautiful. There they were, Jane with her arms around Maura, all messy brown curls. She had her head turned, kissing Maura on the cheek. Maura was looking at the camera, but had been about to admonish Jane, her mouth open in laughter. But her eyes showed the surprise… the happy kind. The camera had managed to catch the flush of the doctor's cheeks as well, and as Jane turned to look at the woman beside her, she still saw the red on Maura's cheeks, along with an almost shy smile as she turned to meet Jane's eyes.

As if in a dream, Maura slowly lifted her left hand to touch the place where Jane had touched with her lips, the other still clutching onto Jane's fingers. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at Jane, but her lips were turned upwards.

Jane smiled back, feeling herself relax a little, and gave a shrug. "You wanted photos of us so bad, so I thought I'd make it special."

Maura looked away at that, her cheeks growing even redder, and Jane tried to keep the giant grin off her face as she tapped the "print" button. The little photos came out, two strips of five. She let Maura pick them up, and then they exited the booth, making their way to the car park. However, Jane raised her eyebrows when Maura, still blushing lightly, stowed them away with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, where's my share?"

Maura walked ahead, and shot a cheeky smile over her shoulder at Jane. "I thought you hated photos, detective."

Jane could hear the playful lilt in the blonde's voice. "No, I said I hated getting my picture _taken_. That's different."

Maura seemed to think for a moment as they approached her car. "That is true."

"Exactly." Jane held out a hand, "So?"

Maura grinned mischievously, shaking her head.

"I paid for them!"

"And I'm keeping them."

"Mauraaaaa," Jane couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Yes, Jane?"

Jane growled in mock frustration, before throwing her hands up. "How about just one?"

Maura looked at her, tilting her head to the right, like she always did.

"The last one?"

"Oh no. That one is definitely mine." Maura's cheeks had lost most of its earlier colour, but her cheeks dusted pink as she responded. "If you want photos of us, you'll just have to let us take some more."

Jane smiled. "Alright. I think I can live with that."

"Really?" Maura turned to look at her fully, eyes shining hopefully.

Jane nodded. "Yeah… but only for you, alright?"

Maura's eyes and smile both softened, as she looked at Jane. She nodded. "That sounds perfect."


	5. Parades and Perfection

**Headcanon:**_ Jane and Maura attend the parade with Angela and T.J. There were so many people that the stroller where T.J was was being dragged. Maura notices this and grabs T.J in her arms, soothing him. Jane gets upset about the whole crowded place and wraps her arms around Maura to make herself sure they don't trip or fall.  
Maura just smiles to herself as she feels a pair of arms around her waist and hears Jane angrily mumbling something she couldn't understand. _

**Origin:** rizzlesforthewin

**A/N:** So this was a prompt headcanon from the one and only **rizzlesforthewin**! It was based off the season 4 premiere, which is supposed to feature the Bunker Hill Parade. Well, who knows what JTam is gonna do to our poor shipper hearts, so have a version that is guaranteed to be full of fluffy goodness regarding our favourite detective and medical examiner duo! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Ma, hurry up!"

Maura could hear Jane begging her mother to hurry up through the open back door leading to the guest house. Smiling to herself, she bent down again to play with T.J. The Rizzoli baby had a favourite past time in grabbing at Maura's fingers; something she'd discovered whenever she and Jane babysat for Tommy and Lydia.

Five minutes later, a huffy brunette strode in.

"We are not gonna be able to see a thing at this rate!" Jane threw her hands in the air, gesturing with her usual fervour. "Ma's _still_ trying to find that sun hat of hers! The streets are gonna be choked now, and we'll have to fight a crowd to get to a decent spot."

When Jane was finished with her little tirade, she came to stand by Maura, smiling down at T.J. Maura watched as the detective reached down and picked the baby up from his little chair and began to bob him up and down, drawing giggles from the child. She felt herself smiling as she watched the easy interaction between the two. And, not for the first time, an image floated to the forefront of Maura's mind – Jane playing with _their _baby… Jane taking _their _child to the park or the beach… Jane standing next to her, cheering and crying as their child graduated. She blinked at the illusion was gone.

Angela walked in, sun hat in hand and smiling at the three of them. "Jane, the sooner you settle down and get married, the sooner you can give me more grandchildren! You're a natural mother, she's a natural mother, isn't she, Maura?"

The doctor had been trying to keep her face impassive while Angela spoke, but when the kindly woman turned to her, she had no choice but to respond. "Yes, Jane, you would make a lovely mother." _At least I didn't have to lie._

Jane pulled a face, and retorted in her usual fashion. "Ma, will you _please_ just give it a rest!"

"It's not my fault I want you to be looked after."

"I don't need a man to look after me!"

Angela opened her mouth to argue, but then, for some reason, she looked at Maura and closed it again. Maura wondered what the Rizzoli matriarch had been on the verge of saying. As she looked between the two women, she noticed Jane glancing at her as well. As if he thought the room was too quiet, T.J let out a happy gurgle, grabbing at Jane's long dark curls and tugging them.

The detective laughed. "Hey, hey, that's strong grip you got there, buddy!"

"Okay, are we leaving or not? At this rate we're not gonna be able to see a thing, and it's T.J's first Bunker Hill Parade!" Angela grabbed the stroller and began to push it down the hallway towards the front door. Jane's only response was the typical Rizzoli eye roll and a shared look with Maura, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards.

The three women made it out of the house, Jane still holding T.J in her arms. As they approached Maura's Prius, Angela took the happy baby and began to strap him into the safety seat Jane had installed the night before for today's event. As Angela climbed into the seat next to the seat, Jane turned to Maura.

Before she could say a word, Maura forestalled her. "I'm driving."

"Mauraaaaaaa," Jane whined, stomping her foot in childish frustration. Maura had to try hard to keep the grin off her face.

"No, Jane. We've already been through this, and I'm driving. And it _is_ my car."

"Ergh, that's not fair!"

In the back seat Angela put her two cents in by turning to the fidgety Rizzoli beside her, and cooed, "Their just like an old married couple aren't they?" T.J clapped his hands and gurgled.

"Ma!" Jane rolled her eyes again. Maura couldn't help noticing that rather than sounding offended or angry, Jane sounded half-amused, half-exasperated. Internally shaking herself, she opened the car door and slipped into the driver's seat, turning to smile up at Jane who was frowning at her. But Maura knew Jane's facial expressions well, and she could see the suppressed smile on the detective's lips. With a final huff, Jane walked around the car and dropped into the passenger seat, grumbling. As Maura turned the car onto the street, she gently and briefly rested her hand on Jane's, and before she could pull away, Jane gave her hand a squeeze, sending her mind into a flurry.

As she drove, Maura could see that the roads were already choked, with cars and people alike. Three blocks from the parade route and they were hardly able to move.

"We're going to have to park somewhere around here. There won't be any spaces any closer to the parade route." Maura circled the area, finally coming across a gap that she was able to squeeze the Prius into.

Jane was frowning. "It's so crowded, we have to stay together. I don't want anybody getting hurt, alright?"

They all exited the car, and Jane went around to set up the strolled as Maura helped Angela get T.J out of his seat. The baby waved happily as he looked about him, amazed by the sounds and sights.

"Just wait 'til you see the parade, T.J," Jane's voice came from behind, and Maura could feel her standing close by. Turning, she saw her smiling, with the stroller all set up for the baby. Bending down, she sat T.J down securely in the seat, and, after straightening the little sun hat on his head, they began to walk the three blocks to where the parade was.

Halfway there, they could already see the streams of people rushing to get a place close to the route to watch the marchers pass. Jane was pushing T.J along, Maura walking beside her and Angela on the other side. Maura could hear a grumble coming from Jane and, tilting her head, turned to look at her. Jane noticed her regard and shook her head.

"I hate crowded places like this."

"Lighten up, Jane. It's such a festive atmosphere." She touched Jane's arms, and the detective seemed to relax a little.

Soon they reached the wall of people. Jane began to wander along the lines, trying to find a weak link to push through. Maura followed, Angela close behind her. Finally, a hand beckoned Maura on, and she followed where Jane had seemingly vanished. As she managed to squeeze between two people, she saw the two smiling. It was quite a good spot, situated on a hilly part of a park, right by the street where the parade would take place. It was fairly crowded already, but they had left in time to snag a spot.

There was still about half an hour until the parade began, and they were somewhere closer to the middle of the route. Maura watched Jane and Angela playing with T.J, smiling warmly at the sight of maternal Jane. Then T.J was in her arms again, laughing and fiddling with the fabric of her sundress, enchanted by the feel and the colour.

"I think T.J likes your dress, Maur," Jane was smiling, looking at her with bright eyes, filled with warmth.

Maura chuckled. "Do you like my dress?" she asked the baby, receiving a clap for an answer. "I think you're right, Jane. T.J seems to have a better appreciation of style than you do."

Jane gave her a look of mock offence. "Well excuuuuuuse me!" They both burst into laughter, Angela looking on with a beaming smile on her face at the three. When the laughter died down again, Jane gave her a genuine smile. "For the record, I think your dress looks lovely on you."

Maura could feel herself blushing, and quickly looked down to engage the baby Rizzoli, who was now reaching towards some floating bubbles from a nearby bubble blower. She put T.J back into his stroller, putting him on a level with the bubbles, which he popped happily. A quiet had fallen between them, but before either woman could say another word, a loud cheer erupted from down the street, and all heads turned towards the coming parade.

The tickertape was raining from the buildings, and Maura could hear the blaring marching bands, the orderly movement of the parade as it made its way down the road. The cheering got louder with every step the parade took, as more people joined their voices to the chorus, and people began to push forward, moving to try and get the best vantage point.

Soon the hill where they were situated was packed, and people were still moving, trying to get closer to the festivity. Maura could feel the press of bodies around her, and was jolted every now and again as another person attempted to get past for a better view. As she felt another push, she suddenly noticed that T.J's stroller was moving. Someone had obviously accidentally nudged it, and it had begun rolling. A panic overcame her, and she quickly shoved past three people, grabbing the stroller and scooping T.J out. The baby seemed to be fine, finding the whole affair exciting. Glancing around, she couldn't see Angela, who had been watching the stroller. As her own heart stopped racing, she looked down at the happy baby, relieved that nothing had happened.

Suddenly a pair of long arms wrapped around her waist, and Maura didn't need to look to know who it was. She could feel Jane pressed up against her back, arms fixed securely around her as Jane protected her and T.J from the buffeting of the crowd. She could hear a quiet muttering coming from Jane, but she couldn't distinguish it. Though she thought she heard a few words repeatedly, including something that sounded remarkably like "won't", "my", "T.J", "Maura," "hurt".

Maura smiled to herself, cradling T.J closer and leaning back just a little, into Jane. As they watched the parade pass, Maura joined her own voice to the loud cheering about her, but it was quiet. She felt Jane's arms tighten a little around her, and she was sure the detective was smiling as she leaned her head against Maura's. And in that moment, Maura knew what perfection felt like.


	6. Sweet Dreams

_**Headcanon: **__Maura in her little dress and heels grabbing what was supposed to be a secret ten minute nap on her couch in her office, and waking up 2 hours later with a black blazer draped over her._

_**Origin: **__thepriceismeg_

**_A/N: _**_Another short headcanon fic for you all! :) Hope you enjoy it. I'm busy working on a major fic at the moment, so updates on this, and my other two series, may slow down a little. Enjoy!_

* * *

Maura yawned again. She really was exhausted, after being kidnapped by one of Boston's most notorious mob bosses, who just so happened to be her biological father, while she was in the middle of a trying case that involved the death of a man who she now knew to be her half-brother. The weight of it all had driven Maura to distraction, and yet she'd been unable to sleep properly for the last few nights, even with her meditative techniques.

The result: Dr Maura Isles was just about ready to fall asleep at her desk.

She didn't approve of "sleeping on the job", and the prospect of resting while she was supposed to be working bothered the doctor. And yet, even as she tried to focus on the pages in front of her, she felt her eyes get heavy, and her head droop. It was no use. Unless Maura rested soon, she would be unproductive, regardless of whether she was awake or not.

Hazel eyes slid over to the comfortable couch in the corner of her office. It had been drawing her eyes since she'd come in that morning, and she was finding it harder and harder to look away again. It was almost magnetic. After another minute of deliberation, Maura stood up and looked through the windows of her office. The place seemed to be relatively empty, with little activity.

_Ten minutes…_ Maura thought to herself. No one would miss her for ten minutes. The morgue wasn't busy, and she didn't have any results she was waiting on at the moment. _Just ten minutes, and I'll go straight back to my paperwork_. The thought had barely formed before the honey-blonde felt her feet taking her towards the couch. As she lay down, she checked the clock. _11:43_. Not even bothering to take her heels off, she curled up on the seat, resting her head against the armrest. She didn't remember it being this comfortable. _I'll just rest for ten minutes. And even if I do sleep a little longer, Jane will be here at twelve. She'll wake me up._ Maura gave a little nod at the thought, and as if her body had been waiting for the signal, she drifted off.

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the wall of the bull pen, Jane realised it was five to twelve. She'd told Maura she'd go down to meet her at lunch break. Jane was worried for her best friend. She didn't need the honey-blonde haired doctor to tell her that she wasn't sleeping well, that the stress of everything that'd been happening was starting to get to her.

And it bothered Jane.

She'd never tell the beautiful medical examiner just how much her feelings really affected Jane. But whatever Maura might be feeling at any time, whether it was happiness, sadness, frustration, affected Jane's mood as well. If Maura smiled or laughed, Jane would easily follow suit. Whenever she was upset, Jane would instantly feel a weight across her own shoulders, and a ferocious anger at the object, or event, or person who had caused her friend to feel unhappy. It wasn't something that could be helped, or easily controlled; Jane had always been expressive whenever it came to displaying any emotions, barring tears. And because it was Maura Isles. Funny, beautiful, brilliant Maura Isles. Who meant the world to Jane, in ways that she would never admit to anyone, living or dead.

It had been a shock when the detective realised that her feelings had crossed the imaginary line beyond the platonic. And yet, in a way, it hadn't been surprising at all when she finally admitted them to herself. She was a top-notch homicide detective after all, she had learnt to read people. What kind of cop wouldn't be able to read their own feelings? Not that it didn't take time for her to really accept the truth of the matter. That she in fact harboured romantic feelings for her best friend.

When Jane finally did acknowledge it, the question became what to do with it. And the answer was simple enough. Nothing. There was too much risk, too much to lose. And for the first time in her life, Jane Rizzoli, badass, hard-core, Boston detective, took the coward's route. Instead of telling Maura the truth, Jane hid her feelings behind jokes and sarcasm.

It had become hardwired into Jane's mind, how she'd behave around the hazel-eyed beauty who spent her days in the morgue. She learned to disguise her affection with friendship, hide away her jealousy of men in Maura's life by pointing out flaws in their characters, shield Maura and protect her without her ever realising. And even if she slipped up for a moment, it was safe enough to bet that the doctor didn't notice. Dr Isles was a genius, but when it came to Jane, there seemed to be a huge blind spot.

Making her way towards the lifts, Jane worried over everything she knew her best friend was going through. She had cursed herself when she found out that Maura had been _kidnapped_. As the doors of the lift shut in front of her, her eyes closed as well and the terror of the moment played itself out again behind her eyelids.

_Panic. Fear. Anger._

Jane opened them again. When she had her feelings under control again, she'd itched to get out and find her, even though they had no leads. The moment she saw the blocked number on her phone, she picked it up and momentarily forgot about protocols, rules, everything as she said into the phone without hesitation "Whatever you want, I can get it." When she realised it was Maura, and that she was well, she took her first proper breath since that morning.

The sound of the elevator stopping, and the doors opening drew Jane out of her reverie, and she walked purposely towards the office down the corridor. As she drew closer, however, she realised that the chair by Maura's desk was empty. In fact, it looked as if the office was empty, and panic took over Jane's mind again. Breaking into a run, she burst into the room… to find Maura curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

The detective took a few deep breaths, calming down and looking around to see if anyone was watching. The entire basement seemed devoid of people. As quietly as possible, she made her way over to where the doctor lay, her eyes roving over the sleeping figure and taking in the tired lines on her face. A small smile came to Jane's lips as she took in the peaceful image of a sleeping Maura.

After a few more minutes to admire the beautiful woman, Jane quietly walked around the office, drawing the blinds to offer Maura some privacy. When she was done, she came back to stand by the small couch. She frowned when she noticed that Maura was still wearing her heels, and only had that fancy dress on. It didn't look very comfortable – a testament to just how tired the doctor really was. But Jane felt it was too risky taking off Maura's shoes for her. Instead, she took off her own blazer and, carefully, draped it over the smaller frame of the sleeping woman. Maura shifted a little at the new weight, but didn't wake. Jane's smile widened a little, as Maura almost seemed to snuggle into the blazer, a finger curling around the edge. Tentatively, Jane reached out, brushing a stray lock of golden hair out of Maura's face. For a second she thought she heard the doctor sigh at her touch, but shook her head at herself. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, her eyes widened slightly. She'd lost track of time, and quickly turned to go. But at the door, she cast one last look back at the sleeping form on the couch, covered in her blazer. It almost looked as if a small smile had curled onto Maura's face. _Wishful thinking_. With a last smile, Jane left.

* * *

_Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, enveloping her body in a wonderful warmth. That amazing scent that was Jane filled Maura's nose, and she took a deep breath, unable to have enough of that sweet fragrance. Their position was so intimate, the detective's arms drawing her closer, holding her. Maura didn't think she'd ever felt so safe in her life. She snuggled into her lover's arms, burying her face in Jane's neck, and inhaling._

_"Maura…" Jane nuzzled the top of Maura's head, her lips against her forehead._

_Maura shut her eyes, enjoying the blissfulness of the moment. Her fingers wrapped around the collar of Jane's blazer, tugging it a little to both straighten it and as a way of letting Jane know she was listening. But Jane didn't speak, only tightened her hold a little. A hand reached up, brushing a stray hair out of Maura's eyes as they stared into each other's eyes. Maura smiled up at the beautiful brunette, while her heart beat much too fast and her head felt much too light. Reaching out with a finger, she followed the pronounced jawline, around, and up across accentuated cheek bones to follow that beautiful Roman slope of her nose. The finger then trailed down over lips that felt unbelievably soft, and Maura found she couldn't drag her eyes away from them._

_She watched those wonderful lips curve up into that cocky half-smile she loved so much, then turn into a full-blown Rizzoli grin. Finally, Maura dragged her eyes away, back up into those dark, lustrous eyes. She'd never understood the expression writers were fond of using, the description that one could somehow drown in the depth of another person's eyes. It had always seemed so ridiculous… until she had looked into those beautiful brown orbs. When it came to Jane, eyes really were the windows into her soul, they were so expressive, bright, alive. Unless she put the wall up behind them, something she tended to do. But never to Maura._

_And in those dark eyes, Maura saw something she'd wanted to see for so long. So very, very long. Words didn't need to be spoken. Nothing had to be said, as they smiled at each other. Jane slowly leaned in, and Maura could feel her breath on her lips. The feel was intoxicating, and Maura felt her eyes slowly drift close, as she moved to close the gap between them–_

The snapping sound of a door shutting jolted Maura out of her sleep. Opening her eyes, she sat up quickly, blinking and feeling disorientated. As her conscious mind caught up, she closed her eyes again and sighed. She could still feel Jane nearby, still smell that wonderful scent, still hear her breathing… but as she returned to reality, the dream faded away into just that – a dream. A figment of the imagination. And a depiction of what Maura wanted more than anything she could possibly think of.

Maura frowned. The only sound she could hear now was her own breathing, but she felt a weight on her body, and the smell of Jane still lingered. She looked down, and when she realised why she smiled. Jane's blazer had been lain across Maura's body, no doubt put there by its owner.

Suddenly, Maura realised this meant that Jane had been to see her, and gone. Looking at the time, her eyes widened. It was now two o'clock. She'd been asleep for two hours. Quickly getting up, a small piece of paper fluttered down from the headrest, disrupted by the doctor's hurried movements. Frowning, she bent down to retrieve it, and instantly recognised the writing as Jane's.

_Maura,_

_Came by at 12, but you were asleep and I didn't wake you. Don't worry, I told the lab guys you were unavailable at the moment, so don't worry about waking up late. You should rest properly. Just call me if you need me._

_Jane_

_P.S. Didn't want you to catch a cold or anything._

Maura smiled, tracing Jane's name with a loving finger. She carefully folded the piece of paper up, a looked around the room again, noting that Jane had closed all the blinds to give her privacy. Maura couldn't help thinking just how sweet the detective could be, and, still smiling, brought the blazer up to her nose. Closing her eyes, she inhaled.

And she could imagine Jane holding her again.


	7. Sweet Reality

**Headcanon: **Sequel to "Maura in her little dress and heels grabbing what was supposed to be a secret ten minute nap on her couch in her office, and waking up 2 hours later with a black blazer draped over her."

**Origin:** myopicfacination

**A/N: **So sorry for the long hiatus, I've been so busy and all, but here's the next update, and it's a sequel to the previous story _Sweet Dreams_. Thanks to one of my favourite people on Tumblr, **myopicfacination**, who asked so kindly for a sequel, I gave it a shot, and hope your guys like it! Reviews are love, and thank you for reading!

* * *

It was only four hours later when Maura had finally finished her work and was able to get away long enough to pay Jane a visit in the Homicide Unit. She'd spent the last four hours in her office, going over paperwork and reports, but it all seemed easier to bear with Jane's blazer draped around her shoulders. She had kept the blinds closed, granting her privacy and quiet, and the warmth and the smell of the detective's jacket made her feel a little warmer, a little safer, a little happier.

When she filed away her last report, she tidied up her desk and grabbed her bag. Folding Jane's jacket over her arm, she made her way around the room to open the blinds up again, before exiting the basement and riding the lift up to where Homicide was. The thought of seeing Jane again put a smile on Maura's face that no one else could.

* * *

Jane was sitting at her desk, frowning at the screen in front of her. She kneaded her forehead, trying to alleviate the headache that was growing behind her left temple. The sound of a door opening made her look up, and she saw Maura walking in, with her blazer over her arm, and a more rested look on her face. The smile on her face didn't look forced, and the detective smiled back.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while." Maura held the jacket out to Jane. "Thank you." Jane knew it was for more than just the blazer, and she smiled as she took it.

"Any time. Are you finished here?"

"Yes, I'm going to go home now. A nap in my office doesn't quite compensate for the lack of sleep I've had in the last few days."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Jane was worried, but she didn't want to seem overprotective. But she didn't want Maura going home alone.

"I'll be fine, Jane, really. I… I wouldn't mind company though…"

Jane cursed her work. "Well, I have to stay here another hour or so, looking at this stuff, but I could probably call Frankie or someone to see that you get home okay."

"Oh, I guess that's alright…"

Jane couldn't help feeling that there was some definite disappointment in Maura's voice when she had suggested that Frankie take her home. But she disregarded it. Maybe she'd hoped for some other cop to take her home, like that stupid guy from the gym the other day. "Okay, gimme a second. Frankie! Hey, Frankie!"

"Yo, what's going on?" Frankie jogged over from the neighbouring unit.

"Can you take Maura home? She's been really tired, and I'm tied up here, so I can't take her. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Hey Maura, we going now?"

"Yes, thank you, Frankie." Maura smiled at Frankie, before turning back to the brunette. "I'll see you later, Jane."

The detective nodded, smiling and waving as her best friend and her little brother left. She looked after them worriedly, and was only pulled out of her reverie by Korsak.

"Hey. Jane, you still there?"

"Huh? Right, yeah, I'm alright. This case isn't." She grumbled, returning her attention back to the screen.

It was dark by the time Jane headed home. The worst of the traffic was over, and she managed to get home before eight. Dumping her keys in the bowl and putting her badge and gun in the drawer, she was about to sit down on the couch when her phone rang. She picked it up, and saw "Maura" flashing across the screen. She quickly answered.

"Maura? What's up? Is anything wrong?"

"Jane, no, nothing's wrong. I just… Are you back from work yet?"

"Yeah, I just got home."

"Could I… Could I come over for a while?"

"Of course!" Jane answered quickly.

"Thank you, Jane. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Maur."

She dropped the phone onto the coffee table and fell onto her couch, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't help the worry she felt for her friend. Though, she had looked much better after her rest. As Jane adjusted her position, she felt something behind her head, and reached back to find her blazer. Then she smelt it. The perfume that could only be Maura's.

Jane pulled the blazer down, and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. There was no mistaking that scent, and she smiled a little. She wondered how two hours draped over Maura's body could make it smell so strongly. But she shrugged it off; it smelt like Maura, and that was all she cared about.

* * *

Maura walked up the steps to Jane's apartment, a mixture of emotions should couldn't discern. She only knew that she wanted to be with Jane tonight, because with Jane, she felt safe and it felt right. Letting herself into the apartment complex with the key Jane had given her a while ago, she decided to take the stairs. She didn't feel like staying in enclosed spaces.

When she reached Jane's floor, she walked to the door and gave a light knock. There was no answer, and she frowned. Jane had said she was home, and she knew Maura was coming. Maybe she was asleep? Maura knew the detective had been sleeping poorly as well, trying to crack the case and worrying about her. The honey-blonde felt a mixture of gratefulness, happiness and guilt at that. It touched her that Jane cared about her so much, but she didn't want to give the brunette cause for worry. She was tired enough as it was without having to worry about Maura.

On the verge of leaving, a sudden fear took over Maura. What if something had happened? Maybe Doyle got a hold of her? What if something happened to Jane because she was friends with Maura?

The doctor knocked on the door again, harder, as her heart began to race. When there was still no response, she tried not to hyperventilate, fumbling for the spare key Jane had given her. Unlocking the door as quickly as her shaking fingers let her, she pushed the door open and looked around quickly… to find Jane fast asleep, slumped on her couch with her blazer draped over her.

Maura put a hand to her heart, willing it to slow down as she quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to where Jane was. A slow smile spread across the medical examiner's face, as she took in the sight of a sleeping Jane. She looked so peaceful, and younger. Maura took in the tired lines that were etched across Jane's face, reminders of her tiring job, the pressures and worries that haunted the detective. She was in a sitting position, head thrown back and hands curled into her blazer. It covered Jane from chin to waist, and Maura couldn't help thinking it was adorable, how Jane's body was huddled underneath it.

A longing took over her, as she watched each gentle rise and fall of the chest under the black fabric. As she watched Jane snuffle a little in her sleep, shifting a little before settling down once more. The longing scared her. She wanted to touch Jane, to hold her, kiss her forehead and smooth those tired lines away. She wanted to snuggle up next to Jane, underneath that blazer, feel the lanky detective's arms wrapped around her. She wanted _Jane_. She wanted Jane to be hers, for her to be Jane's, and in the middle of this mess, with the murders and Doyle and the rest of it, she wanted nothing more than to hear that Jane wanted the same things.

Tentatively, she reached a hand out, hovering over Jane's cheek. She didn't know how long Jane had been asleep, which stage of sleep she was in. Her touch might wake the detective, and how could she explain away what she was doing? But the longing won over her caution, and she ran a finger down Jane's cheek, a little like in the dreams she had, but less sure. Less joy, more longing. She let it trail down to her jaw, following across to the small cleft in her chin. And she watched as Jane's face almost seemed to relax a little under her touch.

A sad smile spread across Maura's features, as she watched Jane's on lips curve up a little. She knew it wasn't because of _her _touch, rather the contact itself, which would most likely be taken into some dream Jane was having. Perhaps Jane was dreaming of another running their hand down her cheek. And surge of irrational jealousy flooded the blonde, at a faceless person that might not even exist. It was frightening, the anger and hate she felt for someone she couldn't even give a face to, but Jane always brought out things in Maura she'd never felt with any other person in her life.

She gently cupped Jane's face, and heard the brunette give a soft sigh. Gently using a thumb to caress her cheek, Maura looked at her sadly, lovingly. In a quiet voice, barely a whisper, she began to speak. She didn't have the strength, the bravery, to say it where Jane could hear, but a sleeping Jane was different. She'd never hear those words, and if she did, they would only filter into her dreams, and she'd never believe them a reality, if she remembered them at all.

* * *

_Jane was sitting on the couch, Maura curled into her side. It felt so good, having Maura cuddle up to her like that. Her arm was wrapped around the doctor's shoulders, pulling her close as they watched some documentary or something that Maura had put on. She was on the verge of drifting off when she felt a finger gently run down her cheek, and along her jaw._

_Turning, she felt Maura hold her gently, and looked down into the most beautiful hazel eyes in the whole world. She felt herself smile, and the amazing woman in her arms smiled back. Jane wondered how someone so brilliant, beautiful, caring, wonderful… could ever fall for someone like her. Dr Maura Isles had to be every man's and woman's dream. But Maura was hers. She was Maura's. God, she loved this woman._

_She watched as Maura took in her face, a small smile playing on her lips. Their eyes met again, and Maura spoke._

"Jane…" _It was so soft, a bare whisper, but Jane wouldn't have missed it in the middle of an earthquake_. "Oh Jane…" _The words were a sigh, and there was something wrong. It wasn't happy. It was sad, it was broken, it was… longing?_

"You don't know… you can't know…" _The words were scaring Jane, and she looked more intently at the blonde in her arms. _"We aren't together."

_The blonde was crying in Jane's arms now, but when she reached out to wipe them away, Maura drew back. And every time she tried to get closer, Maura seemed to get further away. The hand on her cheek was gone, and suddenly there was a gap between them._

"We aren't together, Jane. But I wish we were. I wish so hard, and I know wishes don't really come true. But you are this amazing detective, who goes and risks her life every single day to try and make the world a safer place. You… you're amazing, at what you do. I watch you comfort people every day, watch you deal with hard criminals, taking them down without any regard to your own safety. Especially when someone else is in danger."

_Jane was confused, she couldn't understand what Maura was saying. They were together… weren't they? Were they?_

"And you never think so, but you're beautiful. You're gorgeous, no matter what time it is, or what you're wearing. You just have this confidence, this strength and it makes people notice you, and respect you, and you're so beautiful."

_What was happening? This all sounded like confession, but what was there to confess. Was this a dream? Maybe it was a dream…_

"And you're an amazing person, an amazing friend. The way you always look out for others, for your mother and father, and your brother, and your partner. I still remember that story you told me, about getting into BCU and turning it down… You are the sweetest, most selfless person I know. You always look out for other people. And you always look out for me. I am so, _so_ lucky to have you as my best friend, Jane. And I hate myself for wanting more. I should be happy with what you've given me; friendship, safety, happiness… I never knew what it was to really have someone I could talk to about anything and everything until you came into my life. I was used to being alone. But you changed that, and you made me see things and feel things I've never felt before. And that scares me, but it exhilarates me too."

_A small voice in Jane's head shook her. This was a dream, Maura's speech was all a dream… or was it the other way around? Were they together? No… they weren't… were they? Jane blinked, and the world seemed to waver._

"For the first time in my life, I stopped analysing the things I was feeling and just let them be. You did that. You gave me all that, and I still want more. And it's wrong, I know, I shouldn't have fallen in love with my best friend. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."

_Another blink. The world she knew seemed to be changing, fading, and Jane found that little voice shouting a little louder. She was asleep… she was dreaming… but she needed to wake up. She needed to hear this._

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with you, Jane, but I did. I did and I don't know how to stop. I tried, I really did, I tried to bury myself in work, I tried meditating, I looked it up and did everything I could, but I couldn't stop. I want to be there, Jane, when you wake up. I want to be there when you fall asleep. I want to be there all the times in between. I want to be with you, all the time, and it scares me, the way I seem to think about you more than I do about work, or anything else, and I dream about us and it hurts when I wake up and realise it isn't real. Oh, Jane, I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you, but I'm too afraid to say. I've never been so scared in my life, even when I'd been kidnapped. The scariest thing about it was the thought of not being able to see you every day. It scared me more that I might not be there by your side every day than if I died. I'm in love with you, Jane. Jane, I love you."

Jane's eyes opened.

* * *

In the darkness of her living room, she made out the shape of another person on the couch beside her. Blinking a few more times, Jane tried to make sense of what had just happened. Looking around, she knew that she was indeed in her own living room, and slumped on the couch. Judging by the small pain in her neck due to the uncomfortable position her head was in, she decided she'd been asleep for a while. And she'd been dreaming.

Then her head snapped over to where she'd seen the other person. Even in the darkness, she would know that shape anywhere. That and the quiet crying was enough to tell her that it was Maura.

Her mind began to work in double time as she tried to piece together what was reality and what was a dream. Shifting a little in an attempt to get more comfortable, Jane tried to speak, her voice coming out a little huskier than usual.

"Maura?"

The blonde woman gave a start, turning around quickly to look at Jane, and Jane noticed the look of fear cross Maura's features.

"Jane! Yo–you're awake!"

Jane nodded slowly, looking at Maura. Then she found her voice again, as her mind finally made sense of what was really her dreams, and what was her reality.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" Maura's voice was shaky, and the detective could hear the anxiety in it.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I…" The doctor turned away again, and Jane saw her wiping away tears. Instantly, Jane moved across, reaching for her and pulling her close in a warm hug. At this point, she didn't care what Maura's response was, only that she wanted Maura to smile instead of cry. She held Maura close, hugging her, and she only collapsed into Jane, sobbing and apologising, until finally Jane reached a hand up, tilting Maura's chin back so that their eyes met.

"Maura, what are you saying sorry for?"

"Please Jane, don't be angry at me or… or… walk away… or…"

"Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere. Maur, I'm right here. I want to be right here. But I need to know, if what you said, if that was true."

Maura averted her eyes, as she whispered the answers.

"Yes."

* * *

Maura was shocked when she felt it. When she realised. That Jane Rizzoli was kissing her, and her mind shut down. She couldn't think, only feel as she began to kiss back fervently, hungrily. Her eyes drifted shut, as she lost herself in the kiss, feeling those soft lips moving against her own. The taste, the smell, the feel… Her hands automatically moved up to tangle in brown curls as she kissed Jane passionately.

And with every second that passed, her hunger for Jane, her longing, it didn't dissipate, only grew and they remained locked in the sweet embrace. It was better than dreams, better than imagination. It was reality, and it was heavenly.

When at last they parted, Maura felt Jane lean her forehead against her own. She kept her eyes closed, holding on to the sensation of Jane kissing her. At last, she looked up to see a gently smiling Jane. She could feel her heart racing, and she felt _giddy_, but doubts and fears soon caught up as she buried her face into Jane's neck, inhaling deeply. And were chased away just as quickly, when Jane murmured her name.

"Maura…" She felt Jane nuzzle the top of her head, and her mind suddenly recalled her dream earlier that day.

This time, when she fingered the collar of Jane's shirt, she felt Jane kiss her forehead. Her eyes closed lazily, but nervousness still fluttered about in the pit of her stomach.

"Maura… You… you really meant those things?"

Maura could hear the insecurity in Jane's voice, and looked up, meeting those wonderful dark eyes. "Yes. I meant every single word I said."

"So… so you…"

Maura sat up straight, and reached up to take Jane's face in her hands. She could see the doubt in Jane's eyes, the disbelief, and it surprised her. And it hurt to see Jane look so unsure about her words. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli. Because of all the reasons I said before. Because you're smart, you're beautiful, you're dedicated and hardworking, and you are so caring and selfless and _amazing._"

There were tears in her dark eyes, and Maura gently brushed them away. She realised she was seeing a side of Jane hardly anyone had ever seen before. The side that wasn't strong all the time, the side that wanted reassurance and protection and care. Jane was baring herself to Maura, and no words had to be spoken for her to know that Jane loved her.

"I love you, Maura," Jane whispered, and Maura knew it was because Jane meant it, because she wanted to say it. The tone was reverent; true. And Maura kissed her, both of them losing themselves in each other.

Those words… Maura had dreamed so long… dreamed so hard to hear them without ever hoping to. Yet here they were, in each other's arms, in the middle of an insane reality filled with confusion and revelations… Their foreheads leaned against each other, noses brushing, as Maura ran a finger around Jane's cheek bone, upwards, then slowly around to her nose, following that slope to her lips again, before laying another soft kiss there. Reliving her dream. Except it wasn't a sweet dream anymore.

But sweet reality.


	8. Dreams Do Come True

**Headcanon: **Maura wakes Jane in the middle of the night to take her hand and place it on her stomach. Jane goes from grumpy to beaming in a split second… it's the first time she's ever felt the baby kick.

**Origin:** thepriceismeg

**A/N:** A heads up, I've started my first year of uni today! *throws confetti and celebrates* It's been an exhausting day, but I'm looking forward to it! However, unfortunately, this will slow down my already slow output (and I am sincerely sorry for that; university enrolments, casual jobs, textbook buying and stuff are complete asshats in my life). HOWEVER, I promise to try and get at least 1 fic out each week, or maybe 2-3 if they're shorter (they always seem to go on to 5000+ though). Anyway, I managed to get this little one out, and hope you can enjoy it! I really loved writing it, and hope you love reading it! Thank you, headcanon queen, **thepriceismeg**, for allowing me to use your brilliant headcanon again!

* * *

"Jane? Jane!" Maura nudged the sleeping brunette beside her. "Jane, wake up!"

The detective remained utterly unresponsive, her face relaxed and adorable. In most cases, Maura would love to watch Jane sleep, but this was not one of those cases.

"Jane!"

"Murmph," Jane grumbled, shifting in her sleep a little to wrap her arm tighter around Maura's waist but she didn't open her eyes.

Maura had to chuckle at that, but didn't relent. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, wake up!" She even picked up her pillow and used it to hit Jane lightly.

"Urrrgh, Mauraaaaa… Dark. Night. Sleep."

The doctor rolled her eyes at her stubborn wife. "We can sleep in a minute, quick you're going to miss it!"

Finally, the tall brunette rolled over, opening her eyes and looking over at her lover grumpily. "What?" she whined. "I need all the sleep I can get now before we have a little terror keeping us up every night!"

Maura didn't even deem to answer her, but took one of Jane's hands and placing it against her rounded belly.

"Maur, what're you doin'?" Jane watched her, bemused, as the honey-blonde pressed her palm against the skin at her stomach. And then she felt it. Instantly, the brunette sat up and put both her hands on her wife's stomach, her face lighting up as she felt her child, _their_ child, for the first time. She could feel every kick, and her wide eyes looked up to meet the beautiful smiling hazel eyes across from her. "I–Is that… is that… our baby?"

Maura nodded, putting her hands over Jane's as they both looked back down at the swell of her belly. A tear dripped onto their intertwined fingers, and Maura looked up to see Jane crying silently. Concerned, she reached out with a hand to tilt her partner's face up to meet her eye.

Jane followed Maura's hand to look back at those beautiful eyes, currently filled with love and concern. But she wiped the concern away as she beamed, smiling so hard as she continued to feel their little baby kicking against her palm.

"It's our baby…" the voice came out in a breath of wonder, of love, of joy. "Our baby… it's kicking!"

"I know, Jane. I know," Maura leaned back against the headboard, keeping one of her hands on her stomach, and the other on Jane's face, as she used a thumb to gently caress the joyful detective's cheek, and wiping away the tear track.

Jane leaned in to kiss her amazing wife, a hand still tracing the now still skin of Maura's stomach, happy tears still leaking out of her eyes. When she pulled away, she shifted position so she was bending over Maura's stomach again. The doctor watched, curious, and then Jane began to speak to the smooth skin.

"Hey there, baby." Her voice was soft, almost lyrical as she gently stroked the soft glowing skin there. "Hey. Can you hear me? I'm your Mama. You know that, munchkin? I'm your Mama, and your Mommy's here too." Jane paused, leaning down to press a light kiss on the rounded belly. "And Mama just wants to tell you that we're so, so excited about you. We can't wait for you to come! We're already planning what colour to paint your room, and your Mommy wants to pick some nice "neutral, natural colour" thing, but your Mama thinks you'll like bright colours, like green and blue and yellow and red. But it's okay, because when you get here, you can pick yourself. Oh, you're gonna be so spoilt. Y'know that, don't you? I love you so much already. We both love you, we're already crazy about you." Jane now had her head gently nestled against the bump, and as if the baby was responding to her words, it moved, drawing smiles from both women.

Maura had always thought Jane was beautiful, amazing, incomparable. But that night, as she listened to her wife speak to their unborn child, so gently, so lovingly, as she listened to Jane talk about their future, and their life, the brothers and sisters it would have, and the sports they'd watch and play, and the stuff they'd learn from their brilliant Mommy, and everything else about their future, she thought that Jane had never been so beautiful and enchanting as she was right at that moment.

Jane continued to speak to the baby, pausing only to smile up at Maura, or to kiss the belly. Tears were soon flowing down the doctor's face as she listened to her wife talk about her to their child.

"Your Mommy, oh wait 'til you meet her. She is the most beautiful, amazing, talented, clever, brilliant woman in the whole world. In the whole universe! Yeah, she's a doctor! Well… she'd tell you she's a medical examiner, which she is, but she's a doctor too. And she's saved your uncle's life, and helped your other uncle out, and your grandma. And she's saved me. In so many ways. And she's really, really smart, and I know you will be too, baby. You'll have your Mommy's amazing brains. And her beautiful smile, and dimples. Your Mommy has the best smile ever. When she smiles, it's like the world lights up a little, and I know you'll have the same bright smile too. God, you've got the most amazing Mommy ever. She's selfless, and sweet, and you're gonna be so lucky to have her as your Mommy."

Jane glanced up to see Maura crying in earnest, and gave her a smile, while reaching up to wipe away some of the tears.

"And you'll have me… I'm not as amazing as your Mommy, but I'll do my best. And I'll always be here to look after you two. Because you're two of the most important people in the world to me. I'll always be here to protect you both."

Jane planted another kiss on Maura's belly, and the baby, who'd been still throughout that entire speech, gave a last kick. The detective smiled.

"Alright, now your Mama's made your Mommy cry, so she's gotta fix that. That'll be our job soon, munchkin. You and I, we'll make Mommy smile when she's sad, alright? We love you."

A final kiss, a last stroke, and then Jane sat up to look into the eyes of her teary, beaming wife.

"Oh Jane…"

The brunette leaned in, kissing Maura tenderly on the lips, before trailing kisses over her cheeks, kissing away the tears. She leaned her forehead against the doctor's, staring into those warm eyes.

"It's true, Maur. You're gonna be such a fantastic mom."

Maura leaned in to capture those lips once more, tangling her fingers up in dark locks. "You're wrong."

"Huh?" Jane's brow creased slightly.

"_We're_ going to be amazing moms. Our baby is going to be lucky because she has_you_. _You_ are amazing. And our baby will love you so, so much." Maura's fingers trailed over the smooth skin of Jane's back, as she looked into those dark brown eyes, determined to let Jane hear this.

"Don't you dare think that you have anything less to give our child, Jane. If anything, you have so much more to give. Your spirit." She punctuated it with a soft kiss. "Your courage. Your brilliance. Your passion." She ended each statement with a kiss, lingering on the last one. "Your laugh. Your smile. Your love of baseball. Your love of Italian food…" she whispered against her lover's lips. "Your love."

Jane was tearing up again, but Maura used a thumb to wipe it away before it could fall.

"You're amazing, Jane. And I love you so much."

Jane smiled, using the back of her hand to wipe away the last few drops. "I love you too, Maur. So, so much."

They shared another tender kiss, before Jane settled down, wrapping an arm around Maura's shoulders and guiding her back to lying down on the bed. Jane reached over and tangled her fingers with Maura's on the rounded belly. Maura snuggled into Jane's side, sighing happily as she nestled against her wife's neck.

Within a few moments, Maura heard Jane's breathing slow down and deepen, indicating that she'd drifted back to sleep. Even so, every now and again, Jane's fingers would move, fingertips brushing the smooth skin of her stomach, the thumb trailing across the back of her hand. It had been a rather emotional night, Maura reflected. It was a real turning point, their child giving its first kick. And Maura looked forward to more.

She wanted to see those beautiful glassy tears of happiness in Jane's eyes. Wanted to see their child grin with that Rizzoli charm she could have only gotten from her Mama. Wanted to see them playing together in the park, or curled up together watching some kid's movie on the TV.

And a wonderful warmth filled Maura just before she fell asleep too, when she realised that those wonderful wishes… would come true.


	9. Her Laugh

**Headcanon:** Jane's favourite sound in the whole world is the sound of Maura's laughter. She loves it when her wife lets go, how her entire face flushes and her eyes shine so bright, it touches a special place in Jane's heart. Jane has gotten to where she likes to tickle Maura every once in a while to elicit that kind of free and beautiful laughter... A tickle fight ensues when Jane finds Maura's most ticklish spot! Lots of sweet fluff and laughter and love would be wonderful!

**Origin:** bnh1629

**A/N:** This adorable prompt/headcanon was brought to you by **bnh1629**! I thought this could fit into headcanon territory, and I love imagining knowing that Jane loves to hear Maura's laugh. Fluffy mountains and rivers and lakes and fields and RIZZLES everywhere! This was so amazing to write, and it was just so great and… just, it was so great to write. I really hope you guys love it too! Such a fun prompt to write! Hope you enjoy reading, and thanks again **bnh1629**!

* * *

It had been a long week. Jane rubbed at her eyes as she walked up the steps of the porch of their home. Maura had finished off earlier that day and had dropped by Homicide to see how Jane was going. That damn report was the only thing keeping her from going home with her wife, but Cavanaugh would have her head if she delayed it any longer. So Maura kissed her on the cheek and told her she'd be waiting at home.

Now it was three hours later, and the report was done and handed over. And all Jane wanted to do was go home to her beautiful wife, and just hold her.

The last week had been trying. A triple homicide, and a tonne of paperwork had kept Jane hard at work, and she'd stolen what little sleep she could get whenever she could. Maura hadn't had it any easier, the bodies in the morgue piling up as criminals decided to simultaneously take to the streets. It was even worse for her, when the body of a thirteen year old girl appeared on the table, from another case. Jane knew that if there was one thing that really got to Maura, it was a child on her table.

Pulling the keys from her pocket, Jane proceeded to unlock the door, but before she could turn the key, the door flew open and Maura was standing there, wearing one of Jane's old sweaters and yoga pants. The blue jumper came halfway down Maura's thigh, and the sleeves covered her hands. Jane felt her lips curl up into a tired smile at the sight of the adorable doctor, stepping over the threshold and taking the blonde in her arms.

Maura closed her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around Jane, just enjoying the moment. An entire week was too long. When a week like this came along, there wasn't much time to enjoy each other's company, and revel in their solitude. Of course they kept looking out for each other, making sure the other was never too tired, or had eaten, or was feeling alright. Coffee and pastry runs, shared lunches, and the odd moment in the morgue or in Homicide. Stolen moments of privacy when the stress or the tiredness became too much. But other than that, they had mostly been too focused on the job and too tired.

But at the end of the week, when the case was solved and the good guys won, there was always time to catch up, time to be together. Jane ran her hand down Maura's back, inhaling the fresh scent of her organic shampoo and body wash, and the scent underneath that was just… _Maura_. She had missed the blonde, and when she gently pulled back, she placed a soft, lingering kiss on those lips. She could feel Maura smiling, and the corners of her own mouth began to lift. Only Maura Rizzoli-Isles could bring that smile out of Jane.

Maura reached up, cupping Jane's face in her hands, and looking into dark expressive eyes. Stroking along her jawline, Maura place another kiss on Jane's lips, before taking the detective's hand and leading her to the living room. She didn't have to look to know Jane's eye would be lighting up at the scene. There was a cold beer sitting on a coaster next to a glass of wine. Some Chinese take-out containers sat on the table as well. The TV was on, but muted, one of the few movies they both genuinely enjoyed playing: _Life is Beautiful_.

Chuckling, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura from behind, kissing her hair. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Maura closed her eyes, as her hands came to rest on Jane's and squeezing them. "Mmmm, I know."

Another laugh fell from Jane's lips. "So sure of yourself, Dr Isles?"

"Mhmm."

"Well aren't we a little cocky?"

Maura turned in Jane's arms, her hands slowly moving up Jane's still blazer-clad arms. "Well…" She played with the collar of the blazer, then the shirt underneath, before looking at Jane, coy smile playing about her lips. "I think you like it, Detective."

"Mmmm, yes I do…" Jane kissed the tip of Maura's nose, before wrapping her arms around Maura's torso and lifting her, spinning around and laughing.

And Maura was laughing too. A surprised yelp erupted from Maura when she felt her feet leave the ground, but surprise quickly changed to laughter and Jane spun her around and around on the spot. When Jane finally stopped and put her down again, holding her close, Maura tried to catch her breath again.

"You might be amazing, but I can always leave you breathless."

Maura laughed again, pulling Jane in for another kiss. "Yes." She whispered against Jane's lips. "You can."

Jane felt all the stress and exhaustion roll off her shoulders at the sounds of Maura's laughter, the feel of her in her arms, the taste of Maura's lips. She loved it when they had moments like this. Just to really _be _together. No interruptions. No being on call, or needing to run to a job. And after a hard week at work, it was the best feeling in the world, standing there in their living room, laughing and kissing.

"Okay, I need to go have a shower. I can smell the office on me. Which is basically stale coffee and donuts, and old men." Jane pulled a face, which drew another giggle from Maura.

"Alright, go shower. And be quick about it. I want to cuddle on the couch with my detective."

Jane felt a warmth bloom in her chest, and spread across her body as she looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. She didn't miss the way Maura referred to her as _her_ detective. It was incredibly cute, and incredibly hot. But Jane could feel the day's work in the creases of her shirt and suit pants. With a nod, and another quick kiss, Jane made her way to the stairs. She glanced over her should to see Maura settling down on the couch and wrapping the giant blanket around herself. She smiled as she bound up the stairs, keen to re-join the doctor. _Her_ doctor.

Walking into the bedroom, Jane made a beeline for the closet, and pulled out a pair of comfortable silk boxers, and one of her "Property of Boston PD" shirts. Her mind instantly flew back to that time they were making out on the couch, and Maura had grinned at her and told her she should change it to "Property of Maura Isles." The tall brunette smiled at the memory, and she could hear the sounds of Maura's laughter in her head.

If there was one sound Jane loved, it was Maura's laugh. Her real laugh. Not the polite laugh she used at work, or the more relaxed one whenever they spent time outside of work with friends or family. Those were adorable as well, but it was the real, whole-hearted, eyes-bright, cheeks-flushed, full-bodied laugh that she enjoyed most. It was the kind of laugh that only Jane could get out of Maura. She took immense pride in that, being the only one who could break through the cool, calm and collected doctor, to make her laugh so openly.

Like just then. When she had put Maura back down, she could see the light in Maura's eyes, the happiness, the warmth. Mouth opened in a wide smile, the most beautiful smile in the entire world. She loved making Maura laugh like that. Whenever she heard it, it was like Maura had reached into her chest, and poured something warm into Jane's heart. It was like falling for the doctor all over again in that moment.

As she stepped into the warm stream of water in the shower, Jane decided she wanted to hear the laugh again. It was a question of _how_. And then is came to her. There were many ways to make Maura laugh. But only one foolproof one. Scrubbing herself down, Jane planned and plotted, grinning to herself.

Maura was snuggled up on the couch, curled underneath the gigantic blanket. She sipped at her wine, waiting patiently, or… reasonably patiently… for Jane to appear. While she had waited for Jane, she went to the kitchen and came back with a packet of fudge-clusters. For dessert, she decided. She couldn't help chuckling to herself a little. Once upon a time, she would never have permitted it. Eating in the living room? It was a disaster waiting to happen. But Jane had worn down her defences, and Maura couldn't deny the fact that she really did enjoy it being curled up against Jane's side, watching some movie or documentary or game (which she usually spent looking at Jane rather than the screen), while they are together. It was just part of the routine now, after a particularly rough case.

The sound of footsteps down the stairs announced Jane's reappearance, and Maura peeked over the back of the couch to see Jane in one of her white BPD shirts and blue boxers. She ran an appreciative eye over Jane's form, eyes following long limbs as Jane made her way over to where Maura sat. The blonde smiled as she felt her wife sneak under the blankets to wrap those long, strong arms around her. Leaning into Jane's body, Maura circled her own arms around her partner, resting her head on a warm shoulder. She loved cuddling with Jane like this on the couch. There was something innocent and exhilarating about it.

Eyes were turned to the screen in front of them, but neither were focusing on the movie much. They had watched it so many times before, and it was more there for familiarity, and for a distraction if they needed it. Not that they ever did when they had each other.

After sitting in comfortable silence for some time, Jane disengaged herself from Maura's grasp, earning a small sound of disapproval from the other woman. This put a grin on Jane's face, as she reached for the containers of food on the desk, and began to pour the contents onto a plate. Taking a sip from the beer Maura had set for her, she felt arms slip around her neck from behind, and then a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. She continued to empty the containers, setting the white boxes aside when she was done, and scooping up the plate and chopsticks.

Maura moved back on the couch, allowing Jane to settle back beside her. She watched with amusement and adoration as Jane tried to arrange the blankets comfortably around her while balancing a heaving plate of Chinese in one hand, and chopsticks in the other. Finally laughing, she reached across to help.

"Uh uh."

"Jane, you're going to spill something, give me the plate."

"Nope."

"Jane! At least give me the chopsticks."

The brunette's eyes only widened as she shook her head and leaned away from Maura's hands. Heaving a frustrated sigh, though she tried to keep the smile off her face at the look of childish stubbornness on Jane's face. "Fine, but if you drop something on this blanket or couch–"

"I'm not going to drop anything, Maur! Now will you please relax?"

Maura rolled her eyes, something she'd picked up from the detective. When Jane noticed, she grinned. Eye rolls on Maura looked absolutely adorable to Jane. Settling back in her place beside the medical examiner, she picked up a morsel, and held it out in front of Maura. A look of surprise appeared on the blonde's face, as she looked at Jane.

"C'mon, Maura, don't you trust me?"

The doctor smiled, opening her mouth and accepting the food. The after all this time, the gesture still sent thrills down her back. There was just something about being fed by Jane that warmed Maura's heart. She'd never tire of these little actions. Snuggling into Jane's side again, she watched the silent screen again, before looking down at the plate. Seeing a spring roll, she grinned and reached out with two fingers, picking it up and waving it in front of Jane. The brunette gave a mock scandalised gasp.

"Maura! Using your fingers! How could you?"

Maura pouted. "Are you going to eat it or not?"

She felt Jane chuckling, and smiled when she opened her mouth to accept the roll. "You've been married to me too long."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that I could possibly be married to you _too_ long."

"You have. Not that I'm complaining. You're stuck with me forever if I have anything to say about it."

"Mmmm, maybe I won't mind that."

Jane leaned down to kiss Maura's cheek. "Good. I'd hate to have to chase after you."

Maura leaned back to plant a kiss on Jane's lips. "You won't ever have to. I'm yours."

Jane smiled, wrapping an arm around the amazing woman beside her, and pulling her closer. Resting her head on Maura's, she could feel the blonde smiling into her neck. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, Jane sighed contentedly. She loved just sitting back and relaxing like this. But she hadn't forgotten her plan. No, she remembered it very clearly. She just needed the right moment to execute it.

After they'd cleared the plate, and emptied the bottle and glass, Maura found herself being pulled down to lie in Jane's lap. Movie forgotten, Maura looked up into the wonderful eyes of her beautiful detective. She could feel Jane running her fingers through her hair, twirling it around long digits.

"Hi." Her voice was soft.

A beautiful smile. "Hi."

Maura reached up to cup Jane's face in her hand. Her heart still fluttered when Jane turned her face into her hand, kissing the palm. When she brought her hand back down, she found one of Jane's, entwining them. Jane's other hand continued to play with her hair.

After a time, Maura looked down at their hands, holding it up and smiling at the way they fit together. "Did you know that the hand has up to forty-eight named nerves, twenty-four of which are solely for sensory purposes, allowing us to feel things? It's one of the reasons our hands are so useful and dexterous. Most of the nerve endings are situated at our fingertips, hence our extreme sensitivity there."

"Mhmm, I'll take you word for it Talking Google."

Maura shot Jane a look that was half-offence, half-amusement. "What? Hands are really fascinating. They're quite essential."

"Oh, I know. And you have the most beautiful, skilled fingers in the world." Jane smiled down at Maura. Before turning into a smirk. "Very skilled fingers."

Maura's eyes darkened when she realised what Jane meant. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she gave the woman above her a seductive smile. "Why, detective…"

Jane chuckled, leaning down to place a light kiss on Maura's forehead. "And what about my fingers?"

A positively devilish smile appeared across the shorter woman's face. Standing up, she turned to look down at Jane. "Hmmm… I'm not sure." Her voice had a light lilt to it, teasing, but her eyes were answer enough.

Jane's face morphed into an expression of mock offence. "Oh really now?"

"Mmmm," Maura's voice was almost a purr, but she didn't let up. "I think there's room for improvement."

Jane shook her head, as she grinned internally. Well, her plan would now be two-fold. Maura's comments really deserved a little punishment, and the brunette had to concentrate on keeping her face straight. "Maura!" her voice took on a shocked tone. "I'm offended!"

The doctor gave her a cheeky grin, hands on hips as she enjoyed the rare opportunity of looking down at Jane. _Wait for it._ Jane could see Maura considering her, that teasing smirk never leaving the blonde's face. _Wait for it_. "Well… perhaps you could prove your point."

_Now_.

The opportunity was too good to pass up, as Jane sprang up from her spot on the couch, catching Maura completely unawares.

"Jane!" Maura's surprised gasp quickly turned into gales of laughter as Jane began to tickle her, causing her to collapse against Jane while relentless fingers found Maura's most sensitive places.

It was music to Jane's ears, as she listened to the wild free laughter that flowed forth from Maura. Interspersed with gasps of her name, but Maura wasn't begging for her to stop yet. Jane grinned, as she tried to avoid Maura's hands that were desperately trying to hold her at bay.

Maura squirmed, trying to push the taller woman away, as she shook with uncontrollable laughter. Forcing her eyes open to try and see what was going on to better stop it, she looked into mischievous brown eyes, and despite being caught in a merciless tickle attack, she still felt a surge of warmth and love for the extremely childish detective. Gasping for breath, she tried to see where Jane planned to aim next. Detecting a slight loosening of her hold when Jane tried to reach Maura's side better, she ducked and managed to escape. Not that she got far.

Maura only managed to get about two steps before squealing, as strong arms wrapped around her midriff again, giving her two seconds of reprieve before she was reduced to giggles again. Jane was laughing too, she could feel the brunette's body shaking against her own uncontrollable one, and hear the low chuckles in her ear. But she was too preoccupied to completely enjoy the sound of her lover's laugh as she tried to fend of those lethal fingers.

Tickling Maura was something Jane loved doing on the odd occasion. It brought out this childish side in the woman who spent her days dissecting dead people in a cold morgue. The squeals when she was caught, the adorable laughs and giggles and shouts. It was like they were two kids, not adults, caught in a tickle fight. And past experiences had taught Jane exactly where Maura was most ticklish. She knew all the places. Or she thought she did.

A hand brushed against a spot on her shoulder, exerting a little pressure on it, and Maura's legs gave out as she immediately tried to cover the spot.

"Jane! Ha ha ha, n-no, ha ha ha, not there, please…" Maura cracked, and began to beg. "Not the, ha ha, not, ha ha ha, supra- suprascapu-pular, ha ha ha, nerve, Jane!"

An evil smile had found its way onto the detective's face, as she crept a hand up and poked at the spot Maura was trying to hide away. A burst of laughter erupted from the woman in her arms, as Maura tried to jerk away, still laughing and batting at Jane's hands. She didn't relent though, and continued to poke and tickle Maura's sides, her neck, everywhere. But when Maura let out a ragged gasp, Jane paused for a moment, worried that something was wrong, that she might've gone too far. And before she realised what was going on, she was desperately trying to fend off a tickle attack of her own.

"Whoa!" The expression of surprise fell from Jane's lips, before she started to gasp with laughter, as Maura somehow found the strength to fight back.

Sounds of laughter echoed throughout the house, as the tickle fight continued. At last, they collapsed together onto the couch once more, tired out but still chuckling.

Jane blew a stray hair out of her face, only for it to flop back down over her eyes. A warm sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, came from above her, and she looked up to meet happy hazel eyes. A hand reached up to brush the errant hair out of the brunette's face, coming around to rest on her cheek. Repeating her earlier move, Jane pressed her lips into the soft skin of the doctor's palm, before moving up to kiss Maura's lips. Resting her forehead against Maura's she gave her own happy sigh, closing her eyes contentedly.

"I love the sound of your laugh."

This quiet statement, so matter of fact, made Maura smile. She could still feel the flush on her cheeks, from their wild game moments ago. Leaning up, she brushed her lips against Jane's feeling the smile that emerged there.

"I love you, Jane."

One dark eye opened, and Maura could see the playfulness there, that little sparkle that was reserved for her.

"I reserve judgement."

"Jane!"

A gentle chuckle tumbled forth, as Jane opened both eyes to take in the gloriously dishevelled look of the doctor. Her cheeks were tinged pink, and her chest was heaving from laughing so much. Golden locks were mussed up from their play struggles. In short, Maura was a picture of absolute and stunning beauty. Jane gently tucked a strand of honey-blonde hair behind Maura's ear.

"You're beautiful."

Maura still felt herself blush at the easy compliment. Jane would always still instil the same feelings in Maura as when they first began dating. It was really quite astounding, how despite how everything could change in the blink of an eye, this, what they had, could survive through it all, and only grow.

"And I love you."

Maura reached up with both hands, pressing a long, tender kiss on Jane's lips. When they parted, Maura kept her hands there, stroking the defined jawline. Jane's hair had fallen around them, like a curtain, shielding everything away from them, except each other.

"You're beautiful too. Absolutely gorgeous. Breath-taking. Stunning…" Maura breathed it out, staring into those wonderful brown pools of warmth. Her smile widened a little as Jane accept the words with a smile. Once upon a time, Jane refused to hear it. Refused to believe it. No matter how many times Maura had tried to tell her, she had cringed, or scoffed, or rolled her eyes. She didn't ever let those words in, but Maura had pulled down those defences the brunette had built up. Had broken through the tough exterior to find the softness underneath. She was the only one to ever have managed to get that deep.

When Jane leaned in again, it was still slow, but something deeper and more insistent had also crept in. Running a tongue over Maura's bottom lip, she was quickly granted access, deepening the kiss. Soft moans filled the air, as tongues touched, moving against each other in a practised dance.

"Mmmm… Jane…" Maura murmured between each kiss. "You… mmmm… have very talented fingers…"

The detective pulled back, looking down at Maura with a satisfied smile. "Oh?"

"At tickling. You've yet to prove their abilities in other activities."

A smirk. "Well, I can't let my claim go unsung." Another kiss. A _very_ deep one. "But I think I want to show you the merits of my tongue first."

"Oh…" Maura moaned, a fire ignited inside her. "Take me to bed, Jane."

"Gladly."


	10. Babies and Broken Fingers

**Headcanon: **They're resting in the hospital together the day after Maura delivers their baby. She notices Jane has a splint on one finger. Maura broke it squeezing her hand and Jane never even said anything.

**Origin: **thepriceismeg

**A/N:** A fuzzy little story, of course. Maura and Jane have to get through this last part, bringing their baby into the world. It's warm, it's fuzzy, it's fluffy, it's cute. Maybe a little funny. Maybe a little emotional. I dunno. What do you think? In any case, hope it did justice to the headcanon, all thanks to **thepriceismeg** and her ingenious mind. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maura slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. She could feel the exhaustion in her entire body, expected after an activity as tiring as delivering a baby. Somewhere in her subconscious, she registered the press of a warm body by her side, recognised it as Jane's.

* * *

_She could hear the brunette's voice in the next room, calling out to her. But before she could respond, she suddenly doubled over as a pain took over. Then she felt the wetness. And her eyes widened in realisation._

_"Jane?"_

_"Yeah?" Jane's head popped out from around the corner._

_She raised her head, wide hazel eyes meeting dark brown._

_"My water just broke."_

* * *

Maura's mind continued to remain its floating state, as the tiredness tried to keep her from fully waking up. But she was starting to grow more aware of her surroundings, as the sounds of the hospital began to slowly filter through.

* * *

_"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, okay, what do I do? Um, um, right! Hospital. Are you okay? Are you in pain? Here, let me help you, I'll get us to a hospital."_

_Jane was a ball of nerves, and if Maura wasn't about to go into labour, she'd have laughed. Instead, she gently laid an arm on the panicking brunette, and it was as if that one move managed to calm the detective down, and bring her clear mind back. Jane gave a nod, reaching out to help Maura, supporting her as she grabbed the keys to her cruiser off the table, and the bag they had kept in the event of Maura's going into labour._

_Despite the fact that she could feel her body going into the natural process of labour slowly, Maura found the time to give a small nod of satisfaction. Based off the results from their tests and check-ups, and the additional reading on pregnancy stages, this was just about the right time to be going into labour._

_Jane's arm was looped around her back, the other clenching the keys in a vice grip. After settling her into the passenger seat, the brunette dashed around to the driver's side, jumping in and throwing the lights on. Before Maura could open her mouth in protest, she forestalled it._

_"The lights are going on. I'm not gonna risk anything, and this will get people out of the way without me having to drive too fast and scaring you."_

_Maura couldn't help smiling at the overprotectiveness and concern. But then she let out a gasp as she felt her walls contract again. Jane's eyes widened._

_"Hang on, Maur, I'll get us there!"_

* * *

Maura could definitely hear the sounds of the hospital now. Though it was distant, like she was in her own little bubble, away from the busy side of the place. A small part in her mind seemed to recall that she was in a small, private room. And something else nagged at her.

* * *

_Jane burst through the doors, arm still protectively around Maura's waist, other hand entwined with hers, as the detective hollered for attention. Two nurses were immediately upon them, seeming completely unperturbed by a panicking soon-to-be parent. It probably wasn't an unusual occurrence._

_Maura was quickly directed to a gurney, and helped up onto it just as another contraction took over. Maura let out a groan, but it was still early. Jane hovered, wide eyed and worried, her hand never leaving Maura's as they waited for the doctor._

_A few minutes later, a familiar woman in a lab coat and scrubs entered, smiling, clipboard in hand. Dr Ronsten greeted them warmly, before turning to Maura._

_"How are the contractions coming along?"_

_"They are roughly about ten to fifteen minutes apart at the moment, it's still quite early. Jane was very fast in getting me over here."_

_"Well, everything seems to be coming along nicely, you're only a day earlier than we predicted. Does everything feel normal?"_

_Maura nodded. "Based off all my readings, I would say things are progressing quite naturally. I didn't feel any of the symptoms indicative of a complication." She squeezed her wife's hand in reassurance as well, knowing Jane was probably half-terrified by the events._

_"Excellent!" Dr Ronsten nodded. "There are some ice chips there for you, and I'll be back to check on you soon. If anything happens in the time, just press the button there." She indicated a small button right next to the bed, before giving them both a smile and leaving._

* * *

Her wakefulness was slowly returning to her, though her mind still tried to hold onto the comfortable sleep she'd been enjoying. She felt a shuffling next to her, and moved her arm out instinctively for Jane's hand. She frowned a little when she didn't find it. But a larger part of her subconscious was reaching out, for something else. Or someone else.

* * *

_"Okay Maura, deep breaths, take a deep breath, you're okay. Now push!" The nurse's voice was authoritative, yet calm and comforting. "You can do this, Maura, deep breath, and push!"_

_Maura pushed with all her might, letting out a sound short of a scream, but not by much. One hand was gripping the bed railing with an iron grasp, the other holding on just as tightly to Jane's hand. The brunette seemed to overcome her own fear and panic in the face of her wife's struggle, and encouraged her gently._

_"C'mon, Maur, you can do this. Hold onto my hand, alright, squeeze it as tight as you need to. Deep breaths, you're almost there, she's almost here. C'mon Maur. Breathe."_

_The contractions were only seconds apart now, and Maura knew they were almost done. Then Dr Ronsten's voice came up. "She's crowning! I see her head. She's almost here."_

_Maura was breathing heavily, trying to take in the deep even breaths she knew she was supposed to. And then she heard her name, over and over, coming from the brunette beside her. And she looked up into dark brown eyes, filled with equal parts terror and excitement. But more than anything, there was love in them, and Jane smiled._

_"Maur. You can do this. It's almost over. Our baby girl's almost here. You can do this, okay? Deep breaths. Deep breaths, Maura."_

_Maura nodded, turning her attention back to her breathing, and when the nurse told her to push again, she let out an anguished sound, pushing as hard as she could. And it became a cycle, Maura losing track of the surroundings, only aware of the voice instructing her, and the thought of holding their child in her arms._

_And then it was done._

_"She's out!" A quiet settled over the room, as Dr Ronsten straightened up, beaming, a little swaddle of blankets in her arms. Maura's eyes darted to the woman beside her, the look of awe and fear on her face as she stared at the tiny bundle of blankets. Her own eyes followed the gaze, but instead of overwhelming fear or excitement, Maura felt a peacefulness settle over her. And she watched with adoration as Dr Ronsten came over, and gently passed the baby into Jane's shaking arms. It was only then that Maura realised she was still holding onto the detective's hand, and she let go, allowing Jane to cradle their baby girl._

_"Do you have a name for her?" Dr Ronsten's eyes were a crystal blue, but they were filled with warmth, not ice._

_"Yes." Both women spoke in unison, before smiling at each other._

_"Olivia." Maura watched Jane stare down at the baby, and she wondered if she'd seen anything so beautiful as the dark brown eyes, glassy from unshed tears. And then Jane knelt down, and gently moved their little girl into Maura's arms. A small gasp slipped out of Maura, her exhaustion forgotten, as she stared down at the baby in her arms. And when Olivia opened her eyes, Maura realised she'd been wrong a few moments ago. She was looking into beautiful deep brown eyes, peering up at her with curiosity, and Maura swallowed the lump in her throat as she let out a small choke, tears streaming down her face. Olivia had her mother's eyes. She had Jane's eyes._

* * *

Maura's eyes fluttered open, and the outside world moved in, surrounding her with reality. She was looking up at the cream coloured ceiling of the little room they'd been given for the night. There was the surprisingly comforting sounds of voices and footsteps outside, a plethora of nurses and doctors on hand. While her mind worked on registering the environment, her arms had moved out, searching for something. For Olivia.

"Good morning, beautiful." The husky voice by her ear made Maura turn her head, and she was met with a smile and gentle kiss.

Maura smiled back, before her eyes quickly sought for the little crib they'd placed by the bed with Olivia in it. But her eyes found Jane's cradling arms first, and the little bundle nestled there. The image of Jane holding their child made her smile. "How's our baby?"

"A really well-behaved, quiet baby." Jane smiled. "I know she's got my genes, but I think she probably sucked some of your qualities in while she was in there." She nodded at Maura's belly, eyes dancing.

"That's ridiculous, Jane. Genetics and traits don't pass on that way," Maura laughed.

Jane only raised her eyebrows, a cheeky twinkle in her eyes. "Well, my gut instinct tells me that our little girl is probably gonna be a whole lot more like you, but with my dashing looks. I can promise you I was never this peaceful as a kid."

Maura chuckled again, holding her arms out for the sleeping child. "I have no complaints."

She felt Jane kiss her temple. "Neither do I."

Maura gently pulled the dark haired baby to her chest, but as Jane moved her arms away, Maura noticed a splint on her right hand. Frowning, she held Olivia close to her chest with one hand, and quickly grabbing a hold of Jane's arm with the other.

"What happened to your hand!?"

"Oh," Jane cleared her throat, a small smile dancing on the side of her mouth. She shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

"Jane! What happened! How did you break your finger?" Maura frowned up at the tall woman beside her.

"Don't worry about it, Maur. Really. It's nothing, it's not even my left hand, so I'm fine!"

She shook her head. She wasn't going to let go of Jane until she got an answer. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then how did you hurt your finger?"

Hazel eyes bored into brown, and finally, Jane relented, throwing up an arm and looking down bashfully. "Uh… well, you kinda broke it."

"What?"

Jane chuckled a little, leaning in and kissing Maura's forehead again. "Last night, while you were in labour. You were holding my hand, and near the end, well, you hung on real tight."

"Oh god, Jane, I'm so–" a pair of lips silenced her.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry."

"Bu–"

"Uh uh." Jane shook her head. Reaching out with her uninjured hand, she cupped Maura's face. "You gave us a beautiful, healthy little girl. You went through nine months of crazy hormones and all that stuff to give us Olivia. My finger can be a casualty if it means we have our family."

Maura was smiling, tears coming to her eyes again, as they both lowered their eyes to the angel in her arms. A thumb wiped her tears away before they fell, one of Jane's hands gently resting on Olivia's swaddled belly, the other dabbing at Maura's face.

"You could have at least told me."

The warm chuckle drifted into Maura's ear. "I think I had other things on my mind." Maura watched as Jane gently caressed the cheek of their sleeping daughter. Then a finger came under her chin, gently tilting her head up. A small kiss. A whisper.

"Thank you, Jane."

And there were those beautiful glass tears again, shining in Jane's eyes. "No. Thank you."


	11. My Hero

**Headcanon: **Somebody's about to shoot Maura, Jane's too far away to fight the guy so she throws herself in front of Maura. But the gun clicks empty, and maybe Frost gets the guy by that time and Jane's just left standing there wincing, opens one eye after a second, can't believe she didn't just get shot. And Maura's looking at her like you would have literally just died for me askdjflasdj.

**Origin:** thepriceismeg

**A/N:** This was pretty intense writing, but as always, it's all wonderful warmth, if a little emotional. I hopeI did the the headcanon justice! Thank you to the anon who brought this brilliant headcanon, again by **thepriceismeg**, to my attention. I hope it's good! Let me know what you think of it, and thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Jane's boots pounded the pavement as she sprinted as fast as she could. She willed her legs to go faster, cursed when they wouldn't, her eyes fixated on the slowly unfolding scene.

Maura standing there with her hands up in surrender. The look of fear on her face. Robert Thatcher, murderer, standing there with a gun trained on her. Finger on the trigger.

Jane couldn't get there fast enough.

Maybe fifty metres left to go. Her mind was whirring, as she found the time under the panic and blinding terror she was feeling to berate herself. For not seeing it sooner. Not realising fast enough. If she lost Maura, it would be her fault. Of course it was a diversion. Of course it was a clever ploy. That was how this bastard operated. He liked to have the last shot, he liked to play the game on his terms. He liked to take what others cared about most away from them. With a single pull of the trigger.

Jane wouldn't get there fast enough.

* * *

Maura was paralysed, as she stared down the barrel of the gun. She couldn't even look up at Robert Thatcher's face. Her eyes were drawn to the gun, a natural response of the brain at trying to keep the threat in sight at all times.

She could feel the terror, the fear that swelled up inside her at the predicament. But ever the analyst, she found herself subconsciously trying to derive the source of her greatest fear. No doubt some of it was certainly at the prospect of being shot. But there was a larger fear that she was having trouble pinpointing. Something that made her more afraid of the prospect of slipping away from life than the event itself.

Then she detected the sounds of running footsteps.

Maura finally managed to drag her eyes away from the silver barrel, eyes searching for the one person she wanted to see, more than anyone else.

_Jane._

And it was then, in that moment, that Maura realised what she feared most. What she was most scared of. _Losing Jane_. In every single sense. She couldn't lose Jane. She couldn't lose her best friend. The best friend who meant more to her than even a sister. Even a lover. Jane transcended all of that. She was something else entirely, the reason Maura smiled as much as she did, laughed as much as she did. And as Jane bulleted towards them, Maura realised that the detective would be running into danger. And her eyes widened, as a whole new fear took over her entire body. She spun around, back to Robert, to see him looking at Jane with a horrible smile on his face. The gun was still trained on her. Her eyes registered the movements almost before they ever occurred. The twitch of a finger. The squeeze of a trigger. She closed her eyes, turning her head away as if it would protect her from the impact.

But a tiny burst of relief flooded Maura's body. There was only one bullet in that gun. And the bullet was for her. Jane would be safe.

There was only one regret: she never had the chance to tell Jane how she really felt.

* * *

"NO!" Jane bellowed, seeing the scene in slow-motion as she reached them. Maura turning to look at her. The recognition there. The realisation. Something almost akin to… joy? Which quickly switched to horror. And there was something else in those eyes that Jane couldn't quite catch before the blonde turned back to the man in front of her. And Jane's eyes tracked across to the cold killer, saw the leer on his face. And she knew what would happen before it did, she'd worked with too many criminals not to know.

She saw the pull of the trigger, the gun's recoil, before she heard the shot. She was too late to wrestle the gun from his hand. Too late to stop the bullet from leaving it. So she did the only thing she could. Dive in front of Maura, arms spread, the two-word mantra echoing through around her head.

_Protect Maura._

* * *

Maura blinked. She was still standing. She'd felt no impact. And there was someone standing in front of her too. Someone who looked awfully like… "JANE!"

Panic seized Maura as her mind flew ahead and pieced together what must have happened.

Jane had jumped in front of her to take the bullet.

But then common sense caught up, as it always did, and Maura could see the tensed shoulders, the way Jane was standing like she was still bracing herself for an impact.

Jane stood there, body tensed and waiting for the bullet to hit. Only it never came, and Jane cracked an eye open to see Robert staring at his weapon, shock on his face. But before he could so much as move, a dark blur came around the corner and knocked him full over in a tackle. And Jane recognised her partner, the anger and satisfaction on Frost's face as he cuff the bastard before he had even realised what had happened. He gave Jane a reassuring nod, before hustling the cuffed man towards a police car.

And then the full reality of what had actually happened settled on her shoulders. Jane looked down at herself, as if still unconvinced that she wouldn't see a trail of red staining the white oxford shirt she was wearing. But there was nothing there, and as she patted herself down, she could feel the thrum of her heart under her fingers.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned around to look at the woman she was so afraid she might've lost. As she looked into those bright hazel eyes, she knew she would never have forgiven herself if Maura had gotten hurt. The thought of never seeing those eyes open again shook Jane down to her very core, eclipsing her in a moment of blinding terror again, as she quickly reached out to grasp Maura's arms, making sure she was real.

Maura stared up at the tall brunette, adrenaline flooding her body at their escape. She quickly ran an eye down Jane's body, seeing no entrance wound, and finally Maura took her first real breath, shuddering as she felt the tears come to her eyes.

When Jane noticed the tears on Maura's face, she immediately made a sympathetic sound, reaching up with a thumb to brush it away. "Hey, Maur. Maur, it's okay. You didn't get hurt. No one got hurt. It's okay."

But when the doctor finally looked up again, into Jane's eyes, she felt her words die in her throat. The look Maura gave her. She could see the conflict in them, the fear that still lingered, the search for reassurance, the relief and disbelief at the turn of events. And the look of something else entirely. It was a look Jane had often dreamed about, one that she had always imagined being directed at her. Like she was a hero. Like she was _Maura's_ hero. And the look Maura was giving her now, it was a look filled with shock, awe, admiration, and love. Yes. There was no denying that look, and Jane felt her heart pick up the pace again.

_Jane had dived in front of a gun. Jane would take a bullet for me_. The thoughts were dizzying, giddying, and Maura felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, not driven by fear now, but by excitement. Because Jane was looking at her with a tender affection that she'd seen hints of. But never had Jane looked at her with such pure and unadulterated love. Never had it been so clear before, as in this moment, when they had come so close to losing each other. And the years of longing, of hoping, of dreaming, of wishing… it was too much, and Maura launched herself into the detective's arms, hands reaching up to bring their lips together in a kiss that had been too long delayed.

It took her completely off-guard, but when Jane registered what was happening, it was as if stars had burst behind her eyelids. She quickly wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her close and kissing her back earnestly, desperate to feel the shorter woman against her. There was a need in that kiss, a desperation, the underlying message of how afraid they had both been, at the thought of losing the other. A hand slid up the medical examiner's back, as Jane pulled Maura even closer, wrapping fingers in soft golden locks.

Maura's hands were buried in Jane's wild unruly hair, one at the base of her neck, the other around the back of her head. Maura let out a soft sigh, as she felt Jane's mouth move against her, her tongue asking entrance. She quickly let Jane in, letting out a tiny moan. She wasn't sure how long they stayed together. They could've kissed for a few minutes, or maybe it was a few days. And for once, Maura didn't care. She only cared for the living, breathing woman whose arms she was finally in.

At last they broke apart, breathing a little heavily as foreheads rested against each other. Jane could feel her heart thudding away wildly. And she decided that _this_ was what it felt like to be a hero. Going up to get a medal, being clapped on the back, congratulated and thanked… they were everything that was meaningless to her, the same way Maura was everything that was meaningful to her. And she knew that if she could come home every day to a smiling Maura, she would feel like a hero every single day of her life. Because _Maura_ made her feel like a hero. Maura made her feel _good_ about herself, made her feel like a better person. And so she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that was the doctor, trying to find the words to tell her how she felt. She had spent too long playing the coward.

But it was Maura who spoke up first, a single breath of a word. "Jane…"

"Maura…"

"Oh god, Jane…" Maura's hands slid down from their place around Jane's neck to play with the lapels of her blazer jacket. She tugged at one, straightening it before looking back up at those beautiful brown orbs again. "You… you would've… you…" A tear ran from the corner of her eye, but Jane caught it with her lips, kissing her gently on the cheek. "You would've taken a bullet for me?"

Jane let out a sigh, looking into Maura's eyes earnestly. "Of course. I would've done it without thinking twice." She tightened her arms around the honey-blonde's body. "I don't need to think twice when it comes to you."

"Oh Jane…" Maura buried her face into Jane's neck, unable to hold back her tears as she began to cry into her best friend's shoulder. Sobs wracked her body, as she clung on tightly to Jane, realising how close she was to losing Jane, and it was even worse that she never told Jane the truth. She still hadn't, not really. Finally cried out, she gently pulled herself out of Jane's hug, but not pulling out of her arms entirely. But if she was going to speak, her words were wiped away with the next ones that came out of the brunette's.

"I love you."

The sentence had come out so easily. It was amazing, really, how after all this time of struggling with herself, the three words had slipped out with such practised ease it was as if she'd been saying it every single day to Maura for the last three years. Perhaps she had, just never in so many words.

And for the second time in maybe ten minutes, Maura pulled Jane in, showing her how she felt when words failed Maura for the first time in her life. It was longer, slower, less rush and more languor. Filled with unspoken promises. And when they came up for air again, Maura didn't pull away, but opted to whisper he own words against Jane's lips.

"I love you too."

A shared smile. A shared sigh.

"But you have to promise me you won't ever do that again."

"What?"

"Dive in front of a bullet for me."

Jane frowned, but didn't step away. "I can't promise that."

"And I can't lose you."

Brown eyes bore into hazel, and Jane saw the look of desperation there. The fear that Maura felt. But she couldn't tell Maura she wouldn't do what she needed to to save her. Instead, she opted for a compromise.

"How about we say we never get into a situation like this again?"

Maura knew what Jane was doing. She knew that Jane was trying to avoid making that promise, because deep down, Maura understood it was one that Jane couldn't make. She'd known Jane too long to think that Jane wouldn't go ahead and risk her life to save another person. So she accepted it. And made a promise to herself, to make sure that she'd never give Jane reason to do so. Made a promise that _she'd_ be there for _Jane _if the situation ever called for it.

"Stop thinking so hard, Maur. We're safe. We're both alive, and we're safe. Why don't we just focus on that right now?"

That gorgeous smile, those arms around her. She let out a little sigh, leaning into Jane's body. Smiling against her lips, she gave a tiny nod. "My hero."


	12. WTDWYILWYCBF

**Headcanon: **What if one day Maura randomly suggests she and Jane go on a road trip together and she puts Jane on road trip mix tape duty so Jane puts together a few mixes and titles each (in her scrawled handwriting) like:  
What to do when you're in love with your current best friend pt. 1  
What to do when you're in love with your current best friend pt. 2  
What to do when you're in love with your current best friend pt. 3  
What to do when you're in love with your current best friend pt. 4  
And that's how she tells Maura she's in love with her.

**Origin:** givemerizzlesorgivemedeath

**A/N:** The second I saw this on Tumblr, I knew I was gonna die. I just _had_ to write a fic about this. It was too beautiful not to. All hail **givemerizzlesorgivemedeath** for this beautiful headcanon, I think I died while writing it. I really hope you guys enjoy the story! Let me know what you think, I hope I did it justice, and thanks again to **givemerizzlesorgivemedeath**!

P.S. I know it's not my strongest piece of writing, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Jane Rizzoli wasn't sleeping. She really wasn't. Jane Rizzoli does _not_ sleep on the job. Even if the day involves sitting at her desk all day flicking through paperwork. She wasn't sleeping. Which was why when Maura came into the unit and nudged her shoulder that Jane sat up so suddenly that her neck cricked.

"I wasn't sleeping!"

Korsak and Frost both chuckled at that, earning a dirty look from Jane, before she turned to look up at the medical examiner next to her. Grimacing, Jane rubbed her neck with a hand, but she gave the blonde a warm smile, something she couldn't help when it came to Maura. In the moment, Jane took the opportunity to run a quick appreciative eye over Maura's outfit. Wearing a white ruffled blouse, that red jacket over the top, and a skirt and heels combo that showed off Maura's lower half perfectly, Jane could feel her pulse quicken, her heart quickening as she brought her eyes back up to those beautiful hazel orbs that were watching her with a mixture of concern and amusement. _Damn, why does she have to look so amazing all the time?_

"What were you doing then?"

"What?"

Maura raised her eyebrows slightly, looking even more amused now. "What were you doing if you weren't sleeping?"

"Uh…" Jane knew she'd been caught out. "I was… resting my eyes."

"Sure you were…" Frost mumbled loud enough for the room to hear. Jane gave him another glare as she continued to rub the spot she strained in her neck.

Maura's voice dropped its amusement as real concern crept in. "Is your neck alright?"

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. Just cricked it is all."

The doctor nodded. "Most likely a strain of the sternocleidomastoid muscle in the neck, caused by the combination of sleeping in an uncomfortable position, and the sudden movement when you woke up."

"I wasn't sleeping!"

Maura only gave her a look, and Jane huffed. But when Maura made to reach out and touch her neck, Jane quickly jerked upright, grimacing again when she jolted her neck. But she had a bigger concern, which was Maura's hands coming too close to her neck.

"Uh, Maur, what are you doin'?"

"I'm trying to help you." Maura's voice was matter-of-fact, as she beckoned Jane to relax and lean back towards her.

"How, exactly?"

"Massage therapy is proven to help alleviate some of the strain in the muscle, and can help reduce pain and discomfort."

The moment the words left her best friend's mouth, Jane froze. The thought of Maura giving her a massage was heavenly. Those warm, skilful fingers working the knots out of her neck and shoulders. Getting rid of the tension. Maura leaning in a little closer, her breath on the back of Jane's neck. The hands moving around Jane's neck. Hugging her from behind… _STOP THAT_. Jane quickly reeled her mind back into the present, banishing the thought from her mind. But it lingered, a bittersweet taste of what she wanted. Blinking, she looked up at Maura, and realised she had to say something.

"Uh… that's okay, Maur. It's just a crick, there's worse."

"Oh, Jane, this will really help!"

_No, no, no, no, NO. _Jane could not let Maura give her a massage. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to hide her feelings any longer if she felt Maura's fingers on her skin like that. And she definitely did not what to have Korsak and Frost as an audience in the otherwise empty room. But when her eyes met the doctor's again, she knew she was lost. The pleading look in them, mixed with enthusiasm and joy at being able to help Jane…

Heaving a sigh, Jane removed her hand, and spun her seat so her back was to Maura. She didn't need to look to know that the honey-blonde woman behind her would be beaming, overjoyed at being able to help another person. Maura was just that kind of person. Overly helpful, all the time. She couldn't help rolling her eyes, but she smiled. Maura was really an angel, in human form.

And then those hands came to rest on her shoulders. And Jane's mind went blank. She was only conscious of the way those wonderful hands, those skilful fingers, began to work at the tension in her muscles. They slowly moved inwards, towards the neck, as Maura slowly made her way to the sterno… cleido… masted thing. Thumbs pushed on the tense muscles, making small circles as Maura tried to rub out the knots that had developed there. Before Jane had realised it, she let out a sigh, as her body slowly began to relax under the doctor's ministrations.

"You're very tense, Jane. How's this? Is it okay?"

Jane nodded almost lazily. "God yes," she let out a small moan, forgetting about the other people in the room. "It feels amazing."

Her eyes were drifting shut, but then she realised that Maura had suddenly stopped. Frowning, she tried to turn, but Maura stopped her before she could, resuming the massage. Deciding to just let it go, Jane continued to enjoy her relaxing massage, trying to keep her earlier thoughts at bay.

Korsak and Frost has turned back to the things on their desk, but Jane noticed their shared grins, and couldn't help thinking that they were up to something, or at least sharing some kind of private joke. Knowing them, it was probably about her and Maura. There seemed to be some kind of rumour floating around the entire department, that she and the chief ME were an item. Whenever she heard it, she would whirl around and threaten the officer who made the joke, but deep down, she really just wanted that rumour to be true.

"I think you need a break, Jane." Maura's voice came out of nowhere, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over the room.

"Isn't that what I'm kinda doing now?"

"No, I mean," Maura paused, as if trying to find her words. "I think we should take a holiday. Maybe go on a road trip!"

"Uh…" Jane's face must have shown shock, as she looked across at her partner, who had looked up in mild surprise at Maura's suggestion. But then Frost smiled, and turned back to his computer. Korsak's reaction was more or less the same. Jane felt like she was missing something. "This is sudden…"

"Oh, yes…" Jane was sure she could already pick up the sound of disappointment in Maura's voice, and instantly regretted her reaction.

"Hey, no, Maur, it sounds great… just… where'd you get the idea?"

The hands on her back had stopped their work, and Jane was sure she felt Maura shrug. "Well… it's statistically one of the quieter times of the year for crime now, and I've never taken leave before, and I thought maybe, if you were interested, that we could go do something together. And I've never been on a road trip before!" Maura's voice took on a more excited tone. "It would be so much fun! We could just go anywhere, the freedom would be exhilarating!"

Even though she couldn't see it, Jane could picture the look of excitement on Maura's face. The wide smile, eyes bright and shining with the thought of trying something new. And she couldn't deny the fact that it appealed to her. And her mind began to run off on another one of its tangents. Driving on a lonely road, peaceful, no destination in mind, but happy. Maura by her side, their hands entwined as they drove into the sunset…_ Not again_. Jane quickly snapped back to the present, nodding slowly.

"Hey, sounds like it could be fun." She finally managed to turn her seat around, looking up into the excited face of the woman above her.

"Really?"

Jane chuckled, nodding again. "Yeah. Do you have a time in mind? If we're actually gonna do this, I better let Cavanaugh know in advance, don't think he'll like me gallivanting off without warning."

"Well… I was thinking… next week?"

"Next week!?" Jane's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Well we don't have any active cases now, and I've managed to finish most of my paperwork. And I know you don't have much left either," Maura eyed the pile of papers on Jane's desk, but they both knew it wouldn't take long to get through. Still, Jane was a little apprehensive.

Frost must have picked up on it, speaking up. "Hey Jane, I think it's a great idea. If anyone in this place deserves some time off, it'd be you and Dr Isles."

"Yeah," the older detective chimed in. "It'd do you both good. You can't just keep working forever, you need to go and have some fun. Both you and the Doc. Go get some fresh air, free up a little."

Their voices were genuine enough, and Jane gave a shrug. "Yeah, guess you're right. Okay, Maur, I'll go give Cavanaugh my notice today."

Maura beamed, and Jane was stunned when she bent down and gave her a quick hug. The doctor seemed to be really taken with the idea of a road trip. Jane had no idea it would make her this happy, but her heart swelled up with a kind of pride that she could brighten Maura's day like this.

"Thank you, Jane! You can be in charge of the mix tapes for the trip then!"

Jane looked up at her blankly. "Uh…"

Maura didn't seem to notice though, as she continued. "Okay, well, I had better go down and make the arrangements and set out the instructions for while I'm gone. A week-long trip should be enough, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Jane smiled, as Maura began to make her way for the door.

"Great! Oh, I'm so excited! Well, I'll see you later, Jane. Goodbye, detectives!"

"Bye," both males responded in unison, and Maura was gone.

Jane was surprised when both of them turned to look at her. "What?"

"Awww, c'mon Jane." Her partner shook his head.

"Janie, you gotta tell her."

"What?" Jane's stomach plummeted, as confusion turned to horror. Had she really been so obvious?

"Look, we may be men, but we're not stupid."

"We can tell you got it bad for the Doc."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane could feel herself sweating, as she tried to keep her face expressionless. "Look, why does everyone in the place seem to think me and Maura have a thing for each other? Don't you all have something better to do than imagining two women together? Seriously."

Korsak only sighed, shaking his head. "Stubborn as ever."

Frost shrugged. "What can ya do? You better go and give Cavanaugh that notice, Jane." He grinned. "Then you can begin makin' those mix tapes."

"Oh, shut up," Jane flung a pen across the desk at him, before standing up and stretching. She really did feel better after that amazing massage from Maura. Her neck definitely didn't hurt as much as it did before. She began to make her way to the Lieutenant's office, but Frost's words echoed in her head. _Those mix tapes…_ And then the earlier words. _You gotta tell her._

And as Jane raised her fist to knock on Cavanaugh's door, she came up with a plan. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Sunday morning dawned bright and early, and Jane grumbled when the alarm went off. Unless there was a case, she never got up before ten on a Sunday.

But today was the day they were starting their road trip.

So Jane was up, at what she like to call the "butt crack of dawn", to go over to Maura's place, where they'd start on their week long holiday. Dragging herself out of bed, she stumbled over to her wardrobe, eyes still half-closed with sleep. She was in the process of tugging on a pair of jeans that had a rip in one knee, when she heard a knock on her door. The sound instantly jolted the brunette into a state of wakefulness as she frowned. Who would call on her now? Her friends and family all knew she was going away with Maura for the week.

Making her way out of her room, she thought of going to the drawer where she kept her gun, just in case. But then something told her it was Maura on the other side of that door. And when she peered through the hole, she caught sight of the blonde, waiting patiently. And she also caught sight of what she was wearing, and Jane swallowed. Never had she seen Maura wear anything in public that came even remotely close to… _normal_. The medical examiner always dressed with flair, and she was absolutely stunning in every one of those expensive outfits. But this… it was just so… relaxed. Dark jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places, a simple blue plaid shirt. Her hair was out, and Jane's eyes widened when she noticed _converse shoes_ on the doctor's feet.

"Jane, are you just going to look at me through the peephole, or are you going to let me in?"

She jumped, shocked that Maura had somehow known she was there. Pulling open the door quickly, she let her best friend in.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to go to your place?"

Maura gave her an amused look over her shoulder. "Good morning to you too, Jane. I was too excited, so I decided I might as well come over to your place. It doesn't really make a difference. My things are already in the car."

Jane rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. They had discussed who's car to take, and Maura had won that battle, with her fuel efficiency and better for the environment talk. But when it came to who drove, it came out as a tie, and they finally agreed to switch when it came to driving.

Suddenly, Jane realised she was still in her tank top singlet, and her jeans didn't have a belt in them. "Hey Maur, I'm gonna go finish dressing up. Just…" she waved her hand, do whatever."

She turned to go, but then realised Maura was staring at her. Hazel eyes ran over her body, and Jane felt a little self-conscious.

"What?"

Her voice seemed to jolt the doctor out of whatever state she was in, and to Jane's surprised, Maura blushed. "Oh, it's… nothing. I'll just…" she seemed a little flustered. "Make you some coffee."

Jane looked at her friend curiously, her mind leaping ahead into all kinds of hopeful situations, but she quickly stopped it. There would be time for that later. Right now, she had to get dressed. Tugging on the jeans, she pulled a belt through the loops. She pulled on her own pair of converse shoes on, before reaching for the shirt she'd picked out. She had to laugh a little. They matched. Except her jeans were lighter, faded, and her shirt was red, not blue. Seeing as they had decided to head through some country, it felt right, going for the laid back look. With a little grin, Jane picked up an old leather cowboy hat, sticking it on her head before going back out to where Maura was.

"Howdy, partner."

Maura turned, and laughed when she caught sight of Jane standing there with hands on hips, the typical cowboy pose. "You look amazing, Jane." The compliment slipped out and Jane blushed. She also noted the flush of red on the doctor's face too at those words, and the way she quickly averted her eyes. Jane smiled.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself." She walked over with her usual confident swagger, plus some. "I don't think I've ever seen the fashionable Dr Isles walk out in public with such casual gear on!"

Maura laughed. "It wouldn't be a good idea to wear my usual attire on such a trip."

"You're right." Jane nodded. Then almost as an afterthought: "We match."

The blonde turned to run an appraising eye over Jane again, and she felt herself grow self-conscious once more. "We do." Maura was smiling. She held out a mug for Jane, and she quickly accepted it, taking a sip. She frowned. It wasn't her usual instant coffee that was for sure. She gave Maura a questioning look, causing the blonde to beam as she revealed a thermos that Jane had somehow missed earlier.

Jane rolled her eyes dramatically, but her eyes were soft when she looked at the smiling woman next to her. "You're happy to share your amazing, freshly pressed bean coffee with a horrid instant coffee drinker like me?"

"Of course!" Maura looked slightly puzzled. "I always offer you some, but you never accept because you say it takes too long."

She could only chuckle, shaking her head while she regarded Maura adoringly. "Never mind. But I gotta say, this is pretty amazing stuff."

"See? I told you it tastes absolutely delightful, much better than the stuff you always drink."

Jane chuckled again. "Okay, c'mon, it's almost seven. Let's get going."

* * *

Maura was sitting behind the wheel, taking the first round of driving. Jane had submitted to the decision easily, mostly because she could at least call control over what they listened to then. Before they'd left the apartment, Jane had quickly run back into her room, searching through her drawer for the four disks she'd spent the last week working on, and perfecting.

She hoped it would be worth it.

After dumping her duffel bag into the back of the Prius, Jane slid into the passenger seat next to Maura, gripping the CD case in her hand. Careful to not let Maura see what was written on the case or the CD, she managed to slide the disk out and stick it into the player. The blonde glanced at her before directing her eyes back to the road, pulling away from the curb.

"Jane? What did you just put in?"

The brunette swallowed, trying to keep her cool. Shrugging, she tried her hand at nonchalant. "Oh, just a mix tape I made. It's one of four disks."

Maura turned to look at her again, as they pulled up at a red light. "You made a mix tape?"

"You're idea!" Jane started panicking, afraid that Maura would somehow pick up on her plan. But the doctor only smiled, pressing play.

"Oh, Jane! That's so sweet! I thought you wouldn't take me seriously when I put you on mix tape duty!" She was so happy, her eyes bright, and Jane felt like she'd won a prize. She was rewarded even further when Maura's eyes widened in recognition to the song playing. "Oh, I love this song!"

Jane nodded, grinning. "I know."

And Maura reached across, finding Jane's hand and squeezing it. The touch was so unexpected, and Jane felt herself freeze up for a moment, before her heart began to beat again, faster than before.

Maura's music may not have been Jane's taste exactly, but there were a few songs that they both liked, and that led to a karaoke session in the car as they turned out of the busier streets and began to go down the country roads. She'd purposely put Maura's favourite tracks onto the first disk, knowing it would make her happy. And sitting there, watching Maura dance along to the music, and even singing along at moments, she knew it was all worth it. It even made her like some of the songs she'd once hated, but mostly because she loved to see the blonde like this, hear her singing in such a carefree way. It was so apart from the put-together, organised, clinical chief medical scientist she saw every day at work, or even the adorable geeky woman outside of it. This was a side she'd rarely seen, and Jane felt herself flood with warmth that she was lucky enough to see it.

It was almost eleven when the disk finally wound down to a finish. When the last strains of the song faded away, a comfortable silence settled between them. And then Maura's hand found its way over Jane's again, and after squeezing it once more, she didn't pull away, but left it there. Jane's heart pounded in her chest, as she struggled with herself for a moment, before flipping her hand over and holding Maura's. She was too scared to look at Maura, but she felt another reassuring squeeze and felt heartened.

"Thank you, Jane. Those were all my favourites."

"I know."

Another squeeze. And then her hand slipped out from under Jane's, back onto the steering wheel. Jane couldn't help feeling a small pang at the loss of contact, but there was a tiny bubble of pride and hope in her chest. Phase one had gone well. That was that for day one. Now… time to begin planning phase two.

Jane cocked her head, looking at the time. "Hey, should we stop and grab something to eat?"

"Oh, I've packed a lunch for us, so we could have a picnic of sorts. I thought it'd be nice."

It sounded perfect to Jane.

The rest of the day passed by easily, blissfully, from when they lounged in the shade of the apple tree, eating the delicious lunch Maura had packed for them, to when they got back on the road. This time, Jane took the wheel, which Maura seemed happy enough to do, after that morning. Not only that, but Maura was happy to put on some of Jane's favourite music on as well. And the detective enjoyed making her friend laugh as she belted out the words to Led Zeppelin, AC/DC and Bon Jovi, amongst other things.

Dusk was coming in when they arrived at their destination for the night. They were well out of Massachusetts now, somewhere in New York, not far from the border into Pennsylvania. Jane hadn't been too fussed with the direction side of things, mostly relying on Maura, and just the adventure of going someplace without knowing they were headed there. It was a nice tourist town, and multiple small-town hotels lit up the streets with welcoming signs. There was a warm, cheerful atmosphere, and Jane could hear music and laughter from bars and pubs they passed, and the cheerful chatter from locals on the corner of streets.

Pulling up in front of the particular place Maura had picked, they grabbed their small travel packs and checked in. Jane was impressed with the rooms they were given, not expecting such comfort in such a small place. It actually had a small living room area, with a TV and couch, a small but clean bathroom, and a comfortable bedroom. With a double bed. And the brunette stopped dead as she realised what it meant.

Looked like they were sleeping together that night.

Jane closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to remain calm, before she opened them again. It wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed together. Just… it was never intentional, or planned. This was a conscious decision to sleep in the same bed. Under the covers. _Stay calm_.

Maura seemed to be perfectly fine with the arrangements, smiling as she looked around. "These rooms are much better than I would have thought."

Jane cracked a smile, hoping it didn't look strained. "Yep."

Maura turned, walking over to the brunette. And when she reached out, taking Jane's hand in her own and leading her back out towards the hallway, she had to mentally force herself to remain calm. Maura's hand burned in her own, and she didn't want to let go. And Maura didn't either, as she pulled Jane out onto the street outside.

"Let's get something to eat." Maura was almost giddy with happiness, and Jane couldn't help laughing, as she looked at the beautiful woman before her. She bit her own tongue, forcing herself not to go ahead and spill the words that were on her tongue. _I love you_.

"Sounds good. Where to?"

* * *

When the sun cracked its way into the room, Jane stretched, opening her eyes. She was surprised that she didn't feel grouchy, especially this early in the morning. She could tell that the day was still early, maybe around seven. And then she turned her head and remembered.

Maura was still held in the arms of sleep, face peaceful and lips curved into a small smile. The light just happened to catch her hair, but she was facing away from the window, facing Jane. She looked beautiful. Jane watched her slow breathing, entranced by the doctor's unintended beauty in the early hours of the day. Her hair was pooled out against the pillow, face relaxed. There was something so innocent about a sleeping Maura. She looked younger, not the woman who looked at dead bodies all day, but just… a woman.

Staying for a moment longer, Jane even ventured out enough to brush that small strand from Maura's face, smiling as she listened to a soft sigh escaping from Maura's lips at her touch. Then she rolled out of the bed, and padded silently to the bathroom. She had to get a bit of a head start. Phase two needed to begin.

They were headed for the road again, and after a filling breakfast, in which Jane even managed to convince Maura to indulge in a bit of egg and bacon off her plate – Maura just had to go for the yoghurt and bran.

When they had packed up and done the little bit of sight-seeing and cultural learning in the small town, Jane bundled their small bags into the car, and slid into the passenger seat once more, as Maura slipped into the driver's. As they began their trip, Jane swallowed a little, nervous as her hand hovered for a second over the button that would play the second disk that she'd slipped in that morning. Taking a breath, she hit it, and music filled the car once more.

After a few songs, Maura turned to look at Jane, a curious look in her eye. She felt her own heart begin to hammer. Was it too obvious? Had Maura picked up on what she was trying to do? But Maura didn't make a comment on the song choices, as the last strains of _Surrender _faded away.

"Billy Talent?"

Jane swung around to look at the blonde in surprise. "You know the band?"

"Oh is it a band? I thought it was a person. But yes. I do happen to know the artist of that song."

A silence filled the car. A loaded one, in Jane's opinion.

"Yeah…"

"I have to say, I do find that song quite intriguing."

"Uh…"

"It had to do with the concept of friendzoning, didnt it?"

_Oh my god..._ Jane was at a loss for words. Was Maura really going to analyse the song? This was worse than Maura just coming straight out and saying she knew what Jane was up to. She had to say something. "I guess... yeah."

Maura was looking at the road again. "I don't really believe in it."

"What? Uh, Maur, friend zoning has existed since... forever."

"I don't really understand it. friends can become lovers, I don't understand why people seem to think otherwise."

Jane only shook her head. Maura was a genius but sometimes she just didn't get it,

"If we were to follow this theory that friend zoning does exist, that would mean that if one of us ever wanted something more than friendship, then it would be near impossible?"

_Exactly_. And Jane was desperately trying to break out of it. This conversation was sending Jane into a tailspin of uncertainty. But something else registered. Maura didn't seem averse to the idea of them being together. But then again, nodoubt Maura ' was only using it as a random example. It only showed that Maura didn't even consider the real possibility of them ever be together.

until Maura glanced at her and looked away again, voice insecure. "Is it?"

"What?"

"Is it impossible? For us?"

When Jane's voice failed her, Maura seemed to take it as an affirmative answer, and looked away again. But Jane caught the look on her face. A look she hardly dared to believe was really there. _Say something!_

"No, Maur."

"What?"

"It's not impossible."

This made the blonde turn to look at her, but Jane could only look ahead. She could feel the fear settle in her stomach, afraid that she'd misunderstood. She could hear a soft sigh, tentative. Like the voice that followed.

"Really?"

Jane finally glanced to her side, to see Maura staring straight ahead, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Really."

A silence fell again, but it wasn't uncomfortable, which was surprising. It was… contemplative. And the music continued to flow through the car, emphasising the underlying message that just transpired in the car. The underlying question, searching desperately for an answer. And Jane desperately needed an answer.

She hoped that her plan would give it to her.

After a small lunch in another, reasonably large town that Jane hadn't bothered paying attention to, she took driver position. And it made her feel a little more in control, gave her a little more confidence. And yet, she still couldn't find the strength in her to tackle the white elephant in the room. Ad they continued to dance around it, falling into their usual platonic relationship, with the extra layering that always seemed to hint at more. But it seemed as if phase two had done its job. It had worked better than she ever thought it would. As she drove through the roads of Pittsburgh, the sun low in the sky, she crossed her fingers, hoping that at the end of all of this, it would pay off.

* * *

Dawn was breaking when Jane woke up, in a warm comfortable bed next to Maura once more. Taking the moment to admire the woman beside her, Jane took a deep breath. Her slowly unfolding plan would reach fruition today. Or she hoped it would. But either way, it would lay her wondering mind to rest at last.

Sneaking out like she had yesterday, she dressed and got ready, wearing a sky-blue collared, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of dark jeans. Glancing back at the slumbering figure huddled under the bed sheets, Jane smiled. She had a lot to do today.

It was close to eight-thirty when Jane returned, bearing freshly baked pastries for breakfast. She had debated with herself about flowers, but finally vetoed the idea. It would be too strange, too sudden. She had to play today just right. A night of stewing over the implications of the last few days had given her a new confidence. She was a detective after all. And her gut instincts had yet to serve her wrong. But it didn't stop the small flutter of nervousness in her.

She shook her head. Today she wasn't going to back down. She'd see it through.

Walking back into their hotel suite, she found a worried looking Maura, hair dishevelled and phone in hand, about to call. At the sight of Jane, she quickly dropped the phone and rushed over to the brunette. Jane was taken aback by the anxiousness in the hazel gaze levelled at her.

"Jane! Where on earth did you go?"

She smiled. "Got some breakfast from a nice little French bakery down at the corner. A friend once told me they made the best pastries on this side of Pennsylvania." She held the boxes out proudly, and when Maura looked inside, she temporarily forgot about her worry and gasped softly.

"Oh… Jane… you bought my favourites…" The box was filled with an assortment of delicious, freshly baked breads and pastries, from pain au chocolat to bichon au citron, or whatever it was called. Maura always did love French food, and Jane found it endearing that she had a sweet tooth for French baking. Jane knew what was coming next. "But this isn't a very healthy breakfast…"

"Uh uh, we're eating these delicious pastries for breakfast. None of your health-crazy today," Jane grinned. She held out the coffee cup holder, bearing two fresh coffees as well. "Here."

Maura smiled, taking the coffee, but before she took a sip, she suddenly remembered what she was doing prior to Jane's reappearance. "Do _not_ do that again!"

Jane jumped at the sudden outburst and looked at Maura confused. The blonde advanced threateningly.

"Don't just leave without telling me, Jane! I was so worried! I woke up at seven and found you were gone, and I thought something was wrong! You never get up before ten if you can help it. And you didn't leave a note, or take your phone! Do you know how I felt, not knowing where you were and having no way of reaching you?"

"Hey, hey, I'm here. I'm here. It's okay, Maur. I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note. It won't happen again, I promise." Jane was a little taken aback by the depth of worry Maura seemed to feel for her wellbeing. And though she felt guilty, she couldn't help the joy she felt that Maura cared about her so much. "C'mon, Maur, I was an idiot. Now can we sit down and eat? I've got some plans for today."

Maura favoured her with another glare, before softening into a small smile. "I accept your apology, and peace offering."

"Peace offering? What peace offering?"

Maura snatched the box away, and waved it at Jane. "This peace offering. I think I'll go enjoy them, all by myself." And she began to walk away.

"Hey!" The brunette was laughing, as she chased after the doctor. Ten minutes later, both had had their dose of morning exercise and were happily munching away on croissants and raisin delicacies.

When breakfast was over, Jane dusted off her hands and stood up. "C'mon. Let's go."

Maura stood up, cleaning herself off with a little more grace and propriety. "Where are we going?"

Jane only grinned. "Places."

And they did. They went to the Museum of Natural History, the Phipps Conservatory, and a number of other places that held the history that Maura loved to learn about. Jane smiled as Maura looked on excitedly, sharing her huge library of facts about this place or that. It was one of the many things Jane loved about Maura. Her enthusiasm for learning, her ability to spout facts, the energy and excitement she showed when she came across some new fact, or learnt something new. And she felt herself learning new things, genuinely interested in the history behind Pittsburgh. All the while, in between each destination, Jane's third disk played a carefully selected set of songs, giving a subtle, romantic feel.

She wondered if Maura noticed. When it first began, she'd caught Maura looking at her, studying her face, which she tried desperately to keep straight. Whether or not Maura had noted that the songs all held a romantic nature in them, she didn't show it, but her hand often wandered into Jane's lap, or slipped into her hand. And once or twice, Jane could've sworn Maura had looked at her with something new in those eyes.

Dusk was slowly drawing in when Jane took them to their last destination.

She'd had two potential places. There was the West End Overlook, which gave a beautiful view, but many people would be there, and less privacy. And then there was Mt Washington. It wasn't really a mountain, more a hill. And while it may have been a little less easily accessible, it granted an amazing view of the entire south end, and Monongahela River stretching out before the city lights.

When she parked the car and stepped out, basket in one hand and a portable CD player in the other, picnic blanket tucked under her arm, Jane felt a surge of nervousness. Maura reached out to pull the basket from Jane's grip, taking it herself and slipping her hand into Jane's instead. And even though Jane was the one who was in control, it was Maura who led the way up the slope to their destination.

The city wasn't lit up yet, when they finally reached the top. Jane put the CD player down and laid the blanket out. Maura placed the basket down on a corner, then stood, watching the detective as she fumbled with the player. Jane could feel her eyes on her, watching her turn it on and slip the disk in. She still hadn't seen the cover, or the disks. Jane carefully inserted the last disk she'd prepared, and pressed play.

Standing up, she turned to Maura, the space between them less than a metre apart. And then the track began, and soon Jane's own husky voice filled the silence, her own rendition to a song that she knew Maura loved.

_If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever oh, so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong _

Jane reached out, and Maura quickly took her hands, as they began to dance. Jane's heart was in her mouth, but she needn't have worried, as Maura looked up at her with the softest, sweetest smile she'd ever seen, the answer in her eyes already. And as the chorus began, those arms slipped around Jane's neck, as Maura stepped closer. Her own wrapped around her best friend's waist, feeling the closeness she'd craved for so long.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love.  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you. _

They moved with an ease that surprised them both, as Jane twirled Maura around, before they came back together, and Maura placed the softest kiss on Jane's neck. Moving to the music, their eyes never left each other, communicating without words. They weren't needed. Staring into each other's eyes, it was enough. Any questions were answered with that one look.

And when the final choruses began, the city lit up, like a scene from a movie. The last strains finally faded away, and they both came to a slow turning stop. Only the sounds of their breathing, and the distant sounds of a city interrupted the quietness that had descended upon the tranquil scene.

"Jane…" It was only a breath, but it was enough. In that breath there was an answer. And its own question as well.

"I love you."

Jane watched Maura's face light up at those words, brighter than all the lights of the city. And she watched Maura's eyes give her an answer before it left her lips. But they did.

"I love you too."

And at last, Jane leaned in, meeting Maura halfway in a kiss that was simultaneously sweet and gentle, yet intense and full. A first kiss that promised many more to come. When they broke apart, Jane rested her forehead against Maura's, smiling. They stayed like that for a while, just breathing each other in, when Maura finally asked.

"You planned this, didn't you?" She knew what Maura was referring to.

"Yeah."

"That's what you were doing all last week, before we left."

"Yeah."

"Can I…?"

Jane chuckled, slowly pulling away from Maura, and turning back to where the case was. She removed the last disk, clicking it back into place in the case beside its buddies. Then she returned to Maura's side, holding it out silently.

When Maura took it, she let out a sounds somewhere between a laugh and a sob, emotions overriding her.

On the case, in Jane's messy scrawl, was the name of the mix tape she made:

_What to do when you're in love with your current best friend  
Pt. 1-4_

And under that.

_ For Maura, the only person who could ever convince me to make a mix tape to profess my love for her._


	13. Match Made In Heaven

**Headcanon: **Maura brings Jane a peanut-butter fluff sandwich when she's working late at night.

**Origin: **myopicfacination

**A/N: **Okay, it's been a while, and I sincerely apologise. Please take this tiny ficlet as a peace offering :) Many thanks to **myopicfacination**, who came up with this little gem. I can't remember now if it was one of her brilliant captions to another Tumblr post, or if it was a standalone, but either way, it's genius, and I couldn't resist writing it :) And ALSO, CONGRATULATIONS **myopicfacination**, on your new job! This can be a little congratulatory fic for you too! Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Barry Frost yawned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to rub away the exhaustion. It didn't work. This case was a killer, no pun intended. He glanced across at his partner, who looked just as bad as he did. Dark shadows under the eyes, hair even wilder than it normally was. Frost could see the crinkles in Jane's shirt, the same one she'd worn since yesterday. No one had the time to even go home and change, get some sleep. He patted himself down, and could almost feel the 48 hours in the precinct under his fingers.

Korsak muttered something, and Frost turned to see him struggling to stay awake. The older detective shook his head, before looking up at both Jane and Frost.

"I think I'm gonna go and get something for us to eat. It's been a long day, and a long case." Korsak stood up, grunting at the stiffness in his joints.

Frost glanced at the clock. It was just after eleven at night. Their best bet for food hunting was that all night café two blocks down from the precinct. He stood up too. "Mind if I join you?" Every muscle felt knotted, and Frost could feel them trying to loosen as he stretched and rolled his shoulders. "I think I need to get outta here for a bit too."

Korsak nodded. "How 'bout you, Jane? Comin'?"

The brunette dragged her eyes up from the file she was perusing, and Frost could see the frustration in her eyes. "Nah, I'll stay here. Keep an eye on things."

Frost exchanged a glance with Korsak. They both knew all too well just how hard Jane worked whenever they had a case like this. She wouldn't rest until the bastard was behind bars. They also knew that telling Jane to take a break would be pointless. So they simply nodded, telling her to call the minute she heard anything on the case. The Rizzoli detective waved her hand, head already dropping back to the report.

"Don't overwork yourself, Jane." Korsak looked concerned, but could only sigh and shake his head when Jane rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Jane."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand again. "And don't come back without coffee!"

There were tired chuckles, a nod, and a wave. Frost followed the older detective out the door, yawning once more. He hoped the café had plenty of donuts. And coffee. Lots of coffee.

* * *

Jane could feel the headache building behind her eyes, as the lack of sleep slowly caught up with her. But she refused to go home. She refused to rest. They were close, so close, to cracking the case. They had all the pieces of the puzzle, and she just hadn't managed to put them together yet.

So she sat there, at her desk, staring down at the files as her tired brain tried to work through the information, searching for that one piece that would put the rest in line.

She didn't know how long she'd slept for, but she had drifted off at some point. In fact, it was a gentle nudge of her shoulder that caused her to stir. Lifting her head quickly, she mentally prepared herself for some ribbing from the guys.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Jane rubbed her eyes, and looked up… to see Dr Maura Isles standing before her, holding a brown paper bag and smiling at her gently. "Maura… what are you doing here?"

The blonde woman's smile widened a little, as she tilted her head in that way that made Jane's own lips curve upwards. "I wanted to check on you." The smile turned into a frown, as Maura regarded her. "You've been overworking yourself, Jane. You really should go home and get some rest."

Jane opened her mouth, but before she could protest, Maura overrode it.

"I know you're not going to listen." Maura sighed. Glancing around, she spied a nearby chair, but before she could go and pull it over herself, Jane was out of her seat and moving it already. Maura tried to hide her smile, as Jane set it down beside her. But the smile quickly disappeared again when she noticed the grimace on Jane's face. Standing up without a word, she set the bag she was holding on the table and turned Jane around. She could hear the protest in Jane's throat, but ignored it as she reached up and placed her hands on the taller woman's shoulders. As she's suspected, they were taut, the knots tangible through the rumpled baby blue oxford shirt she was wearing. Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, Maura tsked. "You really should fix your posture, Jane. Your trapezius and rhomboids are taking too much strain."

"Maur, I'm fine," Jane rolled her eyes.

Maura ignored that. Steering Jane to her chair, she used her grip on Jane's shoulders to push her down. "Sit." Jane obliged, though Maura didn't miss the grumble. It was enough to make the doctor's lips twitch upwards. "Now don't move."

Jane wasn't sure what Maura was doing, until she felt the hands on her shoulders begin to work, kneading the sore muscles there. Instantly, Jane's headed dropped forwards as Maura worked her magic. Jane could feel the knots loosen up and disappear under her best friend's touch, relieving the stress she didn't even realise she had. She let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan as Maura's hands continued their work up her neck, relieving the tension there. "Damn, that feels so good."

Maura bit her lip, as she continued her ministrations. She could both see and feel the detective relaxing in response to the massage. Drawing on her knowledge of the human body, Maura worked out the hard knots she could feel in the strong lithe muscles under her fingers. Even through the shirt, she could feel the powerful muscle, honed from all the training and years on the force.

Neither of them knew how long the massage lasted, but when Maura had finished, Jane was very nearly nodding off again. It was the absence of Maura's comforting touch that roused Jane, as she sat up and rolled her shoulders. It felt amazing, and she turned to look up at the blonde woman beside her. "That was amazing."

Maura smiled. "I also brought you something to eat. I thought you might like a snack, even though this isn't particularly ideal." She sat down on the seat Jane had brought over and prodded the brown paper bag on Jane's desk.

Jane looked curious, reaching out for the bag and opening it. And when she saw what was inside, her eyes lit up. "Peanut-butter fluff sandwiches?"

Maura nodded, looking slightly anxious. "Will you try them? I wasn't sure what ratio you liked best so I went with what was generally the most popular, at least, it was on the website, but I can't be too sure, it wasn't particularly accurate in my opinion…" Maura realised Jane was looking at her with that look, a half smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Jane couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched Maura ramble. The thought that Maura had gone to the trouble of making her a peanut-butter fluff sandwich, and cared enough to try and get the _ratio_ right made Jane's heart do little flips. It was adorable. She took a bite, and grinned. It was the best sandwich she'd ever had.

"It's perfect, Maur. It's the best I've ever had."

"You're just saying that."

"No, really, Maura. It's absolutely perfect." _Like you_. Jane bit her tongue, as the words almost slipped out. _Where did that come from?_ But the question slipped her mind as she watched the doctor blush at her words. They exchanged another look, before Jane caught a glimpse of the clock, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, it's almost twelve! Maura, you should go home and rest. I know you've had long days in the lab, with this case and all your other cases too."

The concern on Jane's face was so endearing. Maura could feel her heartbeats quicken. But she only shook her head in response. "Quite ironic coming from you. I'm not the one sleeping at her desk in the middle of the night."

Jane rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling a little. She held the bag out to Maura, offering her a part of the sandwich she'd made for Jane. The bread was the soft white kind, fresh, and Jane knew Maura had gone home, and specifically made the sandwiches just for her. Driving all the way from Beacon Hill just to deliver the meal to her. She smiled when Maura took a little triangle. The doctor had even cut the sandwich up just the way Jane liked it: into little triangles, without crust.

"Thank you, Maura." It wasn't just for the massage. Or the sandwiches. It was for everything. For being there for her, for looking out for her, for _caring_ about her. In a way that only Maura could. It meant the world to Jane, and two words wasn't enough to express that, but it would have to do. The eyes did what words could not.

Maura only smiled back, as she reached out to wipe the little smear of peanut butter and marshmallow from the corner of Jane's mouth.

* * *

Frost was walking back, arms laden with a box of donuts, and a tray of coffees. Korsak was somewhere behind him, bearing another two boxes of sugary desserts to sustain them. But as he reached the door to their unit, he heard voices coming from inside. Slowing down, he listened, and recognised the husky timbre of his partner. And then he heard another voice, higher and more feminine. It was also a voice he recognised. Dr Isles' voice floated out through the small crack in the door. He turned, gesturing for the older detective to keep quiet.

"I'm not the one sleeping at her desk in the middle of the night."

Frost could almost hear Jane's eye roll, but he knew without looking that Jane would be smiling. Smiling that smile that only one Dr Maura Isles could bring out. Korsak had caught up by then, and when he peered around the corner, Frost saw him grinning. Taking a look himself, he saw Jane offering something to Maura. A grin cracked across his own face.

"Thank you, Maura."

The voice was soft, reverent in its tone. And the two detective's exchanged knowing glances before peering through the crack once more. And they watched as Maura Isles reached out to wipe something from Jane's face. And watched as the tough-as-nails, badass, whirlwind that was Jane Rizzoli blush.

Frost nodded to himself.

If there was ever a match made in heaven, he was looking at it right now.


	14. Looking After You

**Headcanon:** (Before they're together) Maura drives a groggy Jane home after having her wisdom teeth out, helps her up to her apartment, and tells her to go to bed and rest. Jane grumbles that she's fine and doesn't need to, but crashes straight onto her couch and is out in 5 seconds. Maura takes off her shoes and covers her with a blanket and she looks like an adorable miserable chipmunk and she can't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**Origin:** thepriceismeg

**A/N:** I've begun to write again! I've got a few lined up for me to begin working on, just short little one-shots, before I work on my larger projects! Hope you enjoy this little story! Hope I did the headcanon justice. All praise **thepriceismeg** for her genius headcanons :)

* * *

"Eurgh, why does this have to happen to me," Jane whined, flopping down on the couch.

"Jane, you're going to be late if you don't get changed right now and leave." Maura frowned down at her best friend, hands on hips. It was like Heroes Night all over again.

The detective grunted. "I've been living with these teeth my entire life, WHY do I need to get them pulled out now?"

Maura gave an impatient sigh. This was not the first time she'd had this conversation with the stubborn brunette. It wasn't even the fifth time she'd had to repeat the reasons in an attempt to get Jane moving. "Really Jane, you should've had them out a long time ago. Your upper ones are fine, but, especially your bottom left, it's grown in crooked, which is why your jaw sometimes hurts, and it's not beneficial either in terms of hygiene. It's very difficult to reach the teeth effectively. And it could potentially put strain on your lower jaw overall, and impacts–"

"Thank you, Maura!" Jane grabbed her arm, imploring her to stop. "I know, I need to get these out." She pouted. "I just hate that I do. Eurgh! I hate going to the dentist."

The doctor chuckled, smiling down at the grumpy woman. Sometimes Jane acted just like a little child, whinging over the smallest things. "You were the child that hated all the visits to the doctors and dentists, weren't you?"

"I didn't need to! I was fine!"

"You were probably also the child who ended up with the most scraped knees." Maura tried to hide her smile when Jane shot her a glare. But she could see the good humour behind those dark brown eyes. But then Jane sobered up again, in the face of such a calamity as a trip to the dentist.

With a sigh, Maura put her hands on her hips, glaring at the detective. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Jane looked extremely disgruntled, but it seemed that she had learnt her lesson from all those months ago. She pushed herself off the couch and, grumbling, stomped past the doctor to yank the front door open. Maura could hear her all down the hall and sighed again, even as she smiled quietly to herself. Following the brunette, she took one last look around the apartment, to make sure Jane hadn't forgotten anything she might need, then shut the door.

* * *

Maura smoothed her dress down again, before glancing at the clock once more. Then she turned back to the journal she'd been reading to pass time. It really did have some riveting insights on the latest analytical advancements regarding DNA sequencing for forensic purposes. She turned the page, brow furrowed in concentration when the quiet of the waiting room was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Looking up, she quickly got to her feet when a kindly woman appeared next to a very woozy looking Jane.

"Dr Maura Isles?"

Maura nodded, smiling. "Did everything go well?"

"Perfectly." The assistant gestured towards Jane, who was clearly still under the influence of the anaesthetic they'd given to numb the pain of pulling out the teeth. "Jane will probably be a little groggy and sleepy due to the anaesthetic, and it will hurt a bit when the effects wear off. No solid for at least three days, but after that it should be fine."

Maura nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, Dr Isles. Have a wonderful day!"

With a smile and a wave, the assistant disappeared through the doors again, and Maura turned to see a frowning Jane. Really, she didn't understand why Jane hated the dentist so much. That woman had been so cheerful. As Jane stumbled a little though, Maura quickly reached out to hold her by the arm, worry on her face.

"Mmmm, fine, Maur." Typical Jane, to brush off help, even as she tightened her grip on Maura's hand. "Owwww," she mumbled, the movement from her words causing her jaw to ache. Before she could make another sound, Maura shushed her.

"Don't talk, it'll only hurt more when you move your jaw. It'll hurt more when the medications stop working."

"Mmmm," Jane made a distressed sound, and the look on her face was so adorable, Maura couldn't help chuckling.

"Sorry." Maura pulled Jane a little closer to her, encouraging the detective to rest some weight on her. "It won't be so bad. And I've been researching new soup recipes and other easily ingested foods for you."

"Mmmm." A gloomy sound.

"And I'll even let you have chocolate milk for dessert."

"Mmmm," Jane's eyes lit up, and she seemed a little more cheerful as Maura led them back to where her blue Prius was parked. She laughed at the brunette's response, reaching out to open the door on Jane's side and attempting to help her in. Just as she expected, Jane resisted.

"M'fine, Maur. Do it m'self."

Jane managed to pull herself into the car, and slumped down in her seat. After making sure Jane was, in fact, safely seated and belted in, all the while being whinged at by a very groggy and disgruntled patient, Maura nodded and got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Y'know m'fine, Maur. Don' need 'oo babyin' me."

Maura looked across at Jane as she pulled out of the parking lot of the clinic. "I'm not babying you." She looked away, out the windshield. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

A hand reached over to squeeze her leg gently. "Know."

Her face softened, and she glanced over again to see Jane's apologetic face. "I know you like to be independent, Jane. But that doesn't mean I don't worry about you."

Silence filled the car, until they finally pulled onto Jane's street. Then:

"Thank 'oo."

Maura tilted her head, looking over at a very drowsy looking Jane. "For what?"

"For worryin' 'bou m'."

"It's what best friends do." Maura felt something inside her twist a little at her own words. It wasn't a lie. Best friends did worry about each other.

The hand that had remained on her leg the entire trip gave another gently squeeze, and she could feel Jane's eyes on her, imagine the smile on her face, even though her cheeks were currently too puffed up for such an action; a result of the surgery.

Pulling up in front of the apartment block, Maura stepped out of the car and hurried around to Jane's side. But the detective had already beaten her to it, pulling herself out of the car by the door and walking towards the stairs in a shambling gait that resembled a drunken sailor rather than the usual confident swagger of the detective. Maura caught her halfway, gently taking her arm and guiding Jane towards the door of her apartment building. It was clear that the drugs were still heavy in her system, as Jane's eyes drooped. But she continued huffing and grumbling out that she was perfectly fine, and didn't need any assistance. The doctor only rolled her eyes and refused to let go of Jane's arm. She found time to be amused and enlightened when she felt Jane lean into her a little more as they climbed the steps. For all her protestations, Maura knew that Jane was most likely exhausted, with the operation and the drugs flowing through her veins.

When they finally reached the elevator, Jane was leaning heavily on Maura's shoulder. A short ride later, Maura helped her into her apartment.

"Jane, you should rest. The anaesthesia is still having a very strong effect on you, and the best way is to just sleep it off."

"Mmmm, fine." Jane was frowning again, as Maura tried to guide her towards her bedroom. "Don' need sleep."

"Jane."

"Maur."

Maura couldn't help smiling. Between the medication and the limited movement of her mouth, Jane's voice had lost its authoritative ring, diminishing the resulting effect of her attempt at defiance. And even as the blonde watched, Jane shuffled over to the couch, and collapsed onto it. Eyes closed, and Jane seemed to drift off straight away. But just when Maura was about to turn away, one bleary eye opened and looked at her.

"Don' nee' babyin'," Jane mumbled.

"I know, Jane."

Quiet.

"Stay with m'?"

But before Maura could answer, she was out like a light. A soft smile spread across the doctor's features, as she quietly made her way to Jane's side. It was clear that the drugs were still at work. Jane would be out for a good few hours, Maura suspected. After watching the brunette for a few more moments, Maura kicked her high heels off, and quietly went into Jane's bedroom, searching for a blanket.

Eyebrows raised, she walked over and picked up a blanket that was sprawled over a messy, unmade bed. It was one she recognised. It was _her_ blanket, a warm red checker blanket that had mysteriously gone missing about a month ago. She'd noticed it was gone the day after Jane had spent the night. They had both been too tired the previous night after dealing with a trying case regarding the death of a renowned businessman. Jane had barely slept for over 48 hours, having worked so hard, and Maura had deemed it unsafe for her to drive all the way back home. Instead, she offered to have Jane over for the night, which she was quick to accept – a sign of just how exhausted the brunette had been. Jane had collapsed on Maura's couch and promptly drifted off. Maura didn't want to rouse her from her well-deserved sleep, and had gone in search of a blanket then too. She'd found the red blanket nearby, it being a favourite of hers to wrap around herself when she sat on the couch with a journal in hand, reading in the evening. Maura had gently tucked Jane in, and smiled when Jane's lips curved up and she seemed to snuggle into it in her sleep. She hadn't noticed it was gone until the next evening, when she'd come home from work, and Jane had gone back to her apartment. Maura had sat on her couch, journal in her lap, but she couldn't find her favourite blanket.

And here it was, at Jane's place, on her bed. Picking it up, Maura couldn't help taking a deep breath, noticing that the blanket smelt like Jane. It smelt wonderful.

Coming back out into Jane's living room, she rounded the couch and knelt next to the sleeping detective. She gently laid the blanket over her body, tucking in the corners like last time. Jane didn't stir, locked in a deep sleep. Maura let out a soft laugh, as she took in Jane's face. She looked like an adorable, miserable chipmunk, with her cheeks puffed up like that.

And Maura couldn't help it.

She leaned in, and, gently, kissed Jane' forehead, smoothing some unruly tangles away from her face. With a smile on her face, she whispered back.

"Always."


	15. Looking After You 2

**Headcanon: **Maura's all militant about getting flu shots and Jane never will, but then Maura gets the flu and Jane doesn't. She expects Jane to tease her but she's actually just really sweet, she brings her food and hangs out with her in bed for company, giving her backrubs and making her laugh and keeping her warm, because she figures either she's immune or she's gonna catch it from Maura anyway so why be shy. Maura really appreciates her being nice because she feels so oogy… but then in another way she's never felt better in her life.

**Origin:** thepriceismeg

**A/N:** So I promised I'd write more this holidays, and I'm doing my best to uphold that. Here's a version of looking after, but this time Jane's the doctor, and Maura's the patient :) Thanks again to **thepriceismeg**, for letting me use her amazing headcanon. And also to **sgiambra22**, who requested a sick fic. I thought I'd combine the two to make this :) I hope I did the headcanon and the prompt justice! Please enjoy :D

* * *

"But Jane, getting a flu shot will help boost your immune system. Having encountered a harmless version of the virus, your body will be better prepared to fight if you actually get sick. The antibodies will already be present in your bloodstream and destroy the pathogens before they can do any harm to your body!"

Jane rolled her eyes, before covering them with her hands. This was not the first time they'd had this argument. Every year was the same. When winter came around, Maura would try and convince Jane to come with her to get a flu shot. And every time, Jane refused.

"Maura, I know that. But so far, I've been _fine_. I don't _need _flu shots! And if I actually get sick, you can say you told me so, okay?" Jane pleaded. No matter how hard Maura pushed, the detective wasn't going to admit she was actually a bit scared of shots. She'd never liked them. And especially after her ordeal… the idea of people sticking anything into her was still terrifying.

Maura sighed in defeat, and Jane let out a sigh of relief. She was off the hook. Until next year, that is.

* * *

Maura huffed. She sniffled. She let out another huff, before having a small coughing fit. It was no good.

She'd have to call in sick.

Shaking her head, she managed to pull herself out of bed, holding a hand to her head. It was throbbing, and she could feel the skin burning under the cold touch of her own hand. Typical symptoms of a particularly ferocious strain of the common flu.

Tugging a thick robe around her body, she shivered as she shuffled down the stairs and into her kitchen. Putting some water on to boil for a nice hot cup of tea, she fumbled for the phone, dialling in the number to work.

Jane would miss her at work today. She knew the brunette would, at some point, wonder why Maura hadn't visited her yet, seeing as they didn't have any cases at the moment. Or she might even have gone down to find Maura herself. The doctor felt her lips curl up into a small smile at the thought of Jane frowning, walking through the halls of the precinct in search of the blonde.

She knew she should send a text to the brunette, telling her that she was feeling unwell. But she could almost hear Jane's teasing voice in her head, about how the flu shot was supposed to _stop_ her from getting sick.

_No_, Maura decided. Jane could find out through work. And then she can call and tease her.

* * *

"Where's Maura?" Jane asked, fidgeting with the pen on her desk and frowning.

"Haven't seen her today," Frost said with a shrug.

Korsak shook his head. "Heard off one of the techs, sounds like Dr Isles got the flu."

"Really?" Jane's frown deepened. "But she got a flu shot!"

The older detective shrugged. "Don't always work. 'Specially when a nasty one comes along. Hope the Doc's alright though."

Jane sat back, trying not to look too worried. But she _was_ worried. And Maura hadn't called her either. She hadn't heard anything from the medical examiner since yesterday morning, when she had texted Jane saying she was feeling exceptionally tired and couldn't come to the Sunday night Rizzoli dinner at Ma's place. Already, bells had begun ringing in Jane's head, and she'd asked if everything was alright. Maura had quickly replied, saying she fine, just feeling tired, and was planning on sleeping early.

Turned out she wasn't fine after all. At least not this morning.

After sitting there, deliberating quietly to herself for another few minutes, Jane finally put her hands down flat on her desk. She looked at Korsak and Frost. "I wanna check on Maura."

Neither of them looked surprised in the slightest. In fact, they looked as if they were expecting this. "Sounds like a good idea, Jane," her old partner nodded, sharing a glance with her current one.

"Yeah, it'd gotta take a lot to keep Dr Isles away from work. I don't think I've ever seen her take sick leave."

"Go on," Korsak even waved towards the door. "We don't have a case and you're on top of your paperwork. Get some time off. Cavanaugh will probably be glad you're using up some of that time you've been stocking up. You've never taken a sick leave or holiday leave either."

Jane was at the door when she hesitated for a moment. "You–"

"Go!" The two men said at the same time.

Jane just rolled her eyes at them and left, not catching the look they gave each other and the air high-five they shared.

* * *

Maura stirred, blinking slowly before groaning. She could feel the fever burning up, but her body was cold and clammy. Her nose was blocked, and her throat was raw. She hadn't felt this bad in years.

Then she heard it.

She could hear her kettle going in the kitchen, the click and rustle of someone going through the cupboards, and then footsteps, soft, coming up the stairs. In the sick-induced fog that pervaded her mind, she couldn't make sense of the influx of information until there was a soft creaking sound of her door opening the tiniest bit. And a familiar pair of eyes peered around the edge to look at her.

"J-Jane?" she croaked, frowning at the way her voice sounded.

"Hey, Maur," the detective came in, smiling down at her with a softness in her eyes. She could feel those dark eyes taking her appearance in, and knew she must look terrible. "God, Maura, you look terrible. How are you feeling?"

Much to the blonde's surprise, Jane came right up to her and sat down gently on the bed, holding out a cup of hot tea for her. She gratefully accepted the beverage, feeling some warmth return to her chilled fingers. Jane frowned when their fingers brushed, and reached out to feel her forehead, face creased with worry.

"Holy crap, you're burning up! And you're hands are freezing!" Jane instantly got up and began to search for the remote to Maura's air conditioner. "This room isn't warm enough."

Sipping the warm, freshly brewed green tea, Maura felt well enough to speak again. "Jane, what are you doing here?"

Still looking around for the remote, Jane responded, "I'm gonna look after you."

"What?"

The taller woman stopped and looked at her. "I… well, I-I thought… I, well, I was worried about you when I heard you were taking sick leave, 'cause, y'know, you never take sick leave. So I told Cavanaugh that I wanted to check on you for a bit, and stuff, 'cause we don't have cases at the moment and my paperwork's all up to date. He actually looked pretty happy when I asked to take a bit of time off, told me he was about to force me to take a holiday soon if I didn't." Jane chuckled, before looking a bit nervous. "And well I… I came by straight away, and you were asleep, so I thought I'd just stick around until you woke up and needed anything, and yeah… if that's okay… if you don't mind me… looking after you… and stuff."

"Oh, Jane." Even with a sore throat and a stuffy nose, Maura could still say the words affectionately. "That's so sweet."

"Eurgh, okay, finding the remote," Jane pulled a face, but Maura caught the smile on her face before she turned away.

"But aren't you–" Maura was cut off by another coughing fit, which instantly drew the questing brunette back to her side, rubbing her back. "Aren't you worried about being around a… a sick person?"

Jane shrugged. "I figure I might be immune to the flu, or I'll get sick anyway. I'm not about to abandon you when you're feeling crap. So why be shy?" Jane's arm was wrapped around Maura's shoulder, warm and comforting. Maura almost felt better already. Which was ridiculous, really, because that wasn't how the body worked. But she couldn't deny that the company of the brunette didn't make her happier. Then Jane turned to her, frowning. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were sick? I had to hear it off Korsak, who heard it off a tech!"

"Oh…" Maura looked down, embarrassed. "I… I thought you'd… maybe tease me."

"Tease you? About what?"

"Well, I had a flu vaccination, but I still contracted the flu!" She began to cough again, as if her body wanted to accentuate the fact.

"Oh, sweetie," Jane hugged her, and she was sure she felt lips lightly brush her hair, but her head was burning up so she couldn't be sure of anything. "You should have told me. I wouldn't make fun of you while you're sick." And cheeky edge snuck in as she continued. "Maybe when you're better."

Maura managed a choked kind of laugh, which soon turned into a groan as her sore throat asserted itself. Jane hastily supported her back as Maura took another sip of tea, before getting up and finally locating the remote on a bookshelf. Turning the air conditioner on, and setting it to what Jane deemed a reasonable temperature, Maura watched as Jane then proceeded to pull out some spare blankets and spread them over her bed. It was almost enchanting, watching this tough-as-nails whirlwind of a woman turn into someone so gentle and caring. It was adorable, in Maura's opinion, and she felt herself smiling even as she had to get another tissue to blow her nose.

After Jane had finished with setting everything up, she came back to sit by Maura. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Bleargh."

Jane laughed. "Really, Dr Isles? No complicated categorisation of all the symptoms of the flu you're currently experiencing?"

"No." Maura settled against the headboard, and smiled when Jane leaned forward to prop a pillow behind her, and pulled the blankets up around her body to keep her warm. "I feel terrible."

The brunette just looked at her sympathetically, reaching out with both her hands to cover Maura's own free one. The coldness brought another crease to Jane's forehead, and she began to rub them between her own in an attempt to warm them.

When Maura was finished with the tea, Jane took the cup back.

"Do you need anything else? Do you want to eat anything, drink anything?"

Maura shook her head, settling back under the covers. "I think sleeping is the best thing for me right now."

Jane nodded. "When did you take Tylenol?"

Maura glanced at the clock. "About two hours ago, before I feel asleep."

"Okay. Go to sleep, Maur. I'll make a quick trip home, grab a few things, and then I'll be right back. Alright?"

"Alright."

Jane was almost out the door when Maura managed to call out. "Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Oww! Dammit!" Jane cursed quietly, accidentally burning herself as she poured the chicken soup that had gotten through all her childhood days of sickness into a bowl. Maura had been asleep for about four hours now. Jane had been up to check on her twice already, and had been pleased to find that the room was toasty warm. But it seemed that Maura still hadn't warmed up yet, which worried Jane.

Placing the bowl carefully on a tray she'd found in Maura's kitchen, next to a cup of water, two Tylenol pills, and some fresh cut fruit, Jane looked over the stove, making sure everything had been turned off. She didn't want to burn down Maura's place for her. Finally satisfied, she tucked a hot water bottle under her arm, and picked the tray up, making her way up to Maura's bedroom as quietly as she could.

Nudging the door open, she was greeted by an awake Maura, slowly sitting up as a hand reached out blindly for another tissue. A collection of used tissues sat in the bin that was now situated by her bed.

"Hey." Jane smiled at her sickly best friend.

"Jane," Maura turned to her, and her eyes seemed to light up at the sight of her, bearing the tray. "What's this?"

"Ma's chicken soup, which has gotten all three of us Rizzoli kids through every childhood sickness ever, some Tylenol, and a hot water bottle." She set the tray down carefully on the bedside table, and leaned over to feel Maura's forehead. "You're still burning." She turned to the little table again, and saw the thermometer. "Here, I want to see how you're doing."

A few minutes later, Jane took the thermometer back, and her eyes widened. "You're 103.5 degrees!"

Maura tried to smile weakly, coughing as she did so. "A particularly nasty strain."

All Jane wanted to do was to make her friend stop suffering. She hated seeing Maura feeling so horrible, but this was entirely out of her hands. So she did the best that she could, reaching out and setting the pillow up again, making sure Maura was settled comfortably. Grabbing the water bottle, she stuck it under the covers, for Maura's feet. She suspected they were probably cold and clammy, if her hands were any indication. Then she brought the tray over, setting it across the blonde's lap, and watched her as she first took the tablets, then spooned up the soup.

"I can't taste it," Maura pouted, and Jane chuckled. She'd never admit it, but Maura was cute when she pouted.

"I'll just make it for you when you're nose unblocks itself."

Maura beamed at that, before another coughing fit took over, a small one this time. Jane smiled back, watching Maura drink up the hot liquid. She'd gone over to Ma's before coming back, begging her for her chicken soup recipe. In typical style, her mother instantly wanted to know why. And the minute Jane had told her Maura was sick, she'd flown into a frenzy, the old mother hen clucking with worry. It had taken Jane another five minutes to convince the woman that she was capable of taking care of Maura herself, and that she'd call if anything happened. She milked the "less people, less distractions, less worry" for all it was worth, and at last, Angela listened. She rolled her eyes at the memory of her mother shouting at her as she left to make sure she served the soup boiling hot, and to pass on her well wishes to Maura, and to call and keep her updated on Maura's condition. But she hadn't caught the knowing smile on Angela's face as she watched her daughter drive off in a hurry to get to the one person in the world that she cared about enough to take time off work to fuss over and look after.

Maura must have noticed the grin on Jane's face. "What?"

"Oh, just thinking about Ma. She's probably worrying her tail feathers off right now about you." When she caught the confused look on Maura's face, she elaborated. "I ran over to her place before coming back to get the recipe off her for the soup. She went crazy, y'know she sees you as one of her kids now too. Took me ages to convince her that I could look after you without her help. She'll probably drop by tomorrow some time, but I figured you could go a day more without Ma hovering over you. She's better than a helicopter." Jane rolled her eyes.

She could see just how touched Maura was though, and her heart ached for the blonde. She knew Maura never had that same experience with her parents. That was okay. She'd probably get more than enough of the attentive-hover-parent in just one sitting with Angela. But right now, Jane was going to be the one looking after her.

Maura finished the last of the soup, and then began to start on the oranges that Jane had cut up into little cubes for ease. Jane watched as the blonde smiled down at the cut fruit, a look of such warmth and happiness on her face. It made her smile too. When that bowl was cleared too, Jane picked the tray up and put it on the bedside table again, before sitting back down across from Maura. They shared a comfortable silence, before Maura broke it with a question.

"Tell me a story?"

Jane looked at the woman across from her tenderly. "Okay. But first lie down. Are your feet still cold?"

"Not as much as before. The hot water bottle really helps." Maura settled under the covers, and smiled up at the detective when she moved closer.

"Hmmm." Jane stuck her hand under the cover without thinking, and reached for Maura's foot. It was still too cold, and Jane automatically settled down and began to try and rub some warmth into both her feet. When she realised what she was doing, she paused, and looked up worriedly. "Sorry, is this okay? I mean…"

"Yes. Thank you, Jane." Hazel eyes were looking at her, filled with gratitude and something that looked suspiciously like… adoration? Dare she say love?

Jane chuckled at herself, and continued to rub Maura's feet as she regaled the blonde with stories of when her or her brothers had taken sick. And what holy terrors they were when they were sick, whinging and whining and always trying to get out of bed. It was only when the sound deep breathing finally registered that Jane looked up to see a peacefully sleeping Maura. She didn't look as pale and sickly as before, and when Jane touched her forehead, she saw beads of sweat appearing and the skin was cooler to the touch than it had been all day. Tentatively reaching under the blanket again to feel Maura's feet, they were warm, and she could tell that the doctor's body had finally begun to warm up, much to her relief.

With as much care as she could, she quietly got off the bed and took the tray. Just about to leave, at the last minute, she turned around and came back to Maura's side. Leaning over, she planted a light kiss on the sleeping woman's forehead. Smiling at the sleeping form, she turned to go.

* * *

When Maura stirred again, she recognised the receding darkness in her bedroom as the approaching dawn. And then she realised that the throbbing headache she'd been nursing since yesterday morning had faded away, and her body was warm, her head cool.

Her fever had broken.

And then she noticed something else. A pair of arms wrapped around her body, another body pressed into her back. And even though half her nose was still blocked, she thought she caught the whiff of a familiar scent.

Trying to be as discrete as possible, Maura shifted a little, trying to turn around to confirm that it was who she though it was. Messy brown curls caught her eye, and Maura had to smile. Squirming a little more, Jane's face came into view, a sliver of light edging through the curtains to catch the detective's tired face. Maura had to remind herself that she was still sick, and kissing would be unwise as an easy way to pass on the virus. And also because people didn't just kiss their best friends randomly while they were sleeping. But then again… people didn't usually crawl into bed with their sick best friends either… did they?

As Maura pondered these questions, Jane stirred beside her, and suddenly dark brown eyes were looking at her.

"Hi." Maura was pleased when her voice didn't sound as raw as it had earlier.

"Mmmm, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jane blinked the last of the sleep from her eyes, and raised a hand to touch her forehead again. "Your fever's gone."

"I know," Maura said. "I feel much better now than I did yesterday. Thanks to my caretaker."

Jane chuckled softly. "I am a pretty good caretaker, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Maura paused. "Jane, not that I'm complaining, but why are you in my bed?"

"Oh," the brunette's eyes widened slightly, and she looked a little abashed. "Well, I came to check up on you a few times, and around midnight, your fever started burning up again, and your body was all cold and clammy and stuff. I couldn't get you to warm up enough, ever with the air con turned up and blankets. So I figured maybe that sharing body heat thing might work. Guess it did."

"But aren't you afraid of getting sick? Or sleeping with a sick, sweaty person?"

Jane just shrugged. "Not really. Like I said, I figure I'm immune anyway, or I'd get sick anyway. If I'm looking after you, I should do the job properly." Maura decided not to mention that usually people didn't look after others like this. Not when she was in Jane's arms. But she didn't feel happy with Jane just climbing in and risking the chance of catching this illness. It was really quite unpleasant.

"I'm not sure that's wise, Jane. Really, you are increasing the chance of catching the fl–"

"Shhh, sh sh sh." Jane hushed her from behind. "Go to sleep, Maur. Too much talking for a sick person."

Maura smiled to herself. "Are you really alright with being in such close proximity with someone who is sick?"

"Yes."

"Really? As I recall, you didn't seem particularly keen being around that body that had signs of being quite sickly when it was still alive."

"That's a dead body, Maur. Not the same thing." A beat of silence, before Jane mumbled, "I don't mind being around a sick person if it's you."

"Awww, Jane."

"Shhh. Sleep."

Maura settled back down again, smiling widely. She could still feel the rawness in the back of her throat, the itchy scratch that meant she would still be coughing for the next week or so. Her nose was still blocked, and her body felt fatigued. Her limbs and back hurt, and her body still hadn't reached completely normal temperature. There was still some fighting left to do, and Maura knew it wouldn't be easy.

But at the same time, Maura had never felt as good in her life as she did right then, in the arms of her sleeping detective, feeling so cared for and so well looked after. She felt a warmth spreading from her chest, moving outwards and across her entire body, born of the tender care Jane had given her. To know that Jane would take time off work, risk getting sick, and cook and feed Maura, just to make sure she was okay and trying to make her feel better.

Maybe getting sick wasn't so bad. Not when she was being looked after by the one and only Jane Rizzoli.


	16. The Music In My Veins

**Headcanon:** Maura plays the piano for Jane. Then she hits a wrong key and Jane comes up and sits behind her, (almost like Maura is in her lap) and she puts her hand over Maura's and guides her to the keys. Kissing her neck and saying stuff to her and then at the end they look at each other and Maura says I love you and…

**Origin:** probie-wankenobi

**A/N:** Okay, I'm gonna say it, this may be my most favourite fic I've written so far. It probably has a lot to do with the fact that it's got a piano in it. Blame it on 12 years of playing the piano and absolutely loving it. Music! I've been dying to write a Rizzles fic that involved music. But I am actually terrified right now, because I don't want you all to have this really high expectation and then having it fall flat. Anyway, really hope you guys enjoy this story! (Omg, so nervous)

* * *

Maura sat at the grand piano in the middle of an empty hall. Empty of everyone except one.

Jane.

She could feel the brunette's eyes on her, watching her from the doorway. It was like a warm weight, felt like a loving caress that Maura so often received from the beautiful detective. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on the keyboard, adopting the perfect posture for playing the piano. The rounded hands, fingertips on the edges of the keys, straight back, feet placed evenly just so, with one foot on the pedal. It was the performer's pose she had learnt from her piano teacher, and it had always felt too rigid, too unnatural. But she didn't know how to relax and let it flow. Not the way Jane did.

She had heard Jane play, watched her create beautiful melodies and harmonies with those fingers. But more than anything, Maura loved to watch _Jane_. When Jane sat at the piano, there was an easiness about her, a comfortable air that made any watcher feel the same. Jane always told Maura she was still rusty every time she sat on the stool, but every time, Jane always slipped into that easy grace, and the music flowed with the same smoothness, the same warmth and care that embodied the woman herself. It was a gift that Jane possessed.

But now Jane was the audience, Maura the performer. Not that the feel of her detective's gaze on her made her nervous. She could never feel nervous or unsettled or fearful around Jane. She was the one person in Maura's entire life that she knew would never judge her. But a small part of Maura couldn't help feeling almost foolish, sitting there with this mechanical posture.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she closed her eyes, and tried to fall into the piece, the way she knew Jane did. The first notes of the familiar notes of Chopin's_Valse in C# minor_ began to fill the hall. It was halting at first, like a candle guttering in the wind, but slowly, Maura shook of the cobwebs that came with the lack of practice over the years. And the music began to flow, rising and falling as it rolled through the rafters, beautiful.

And then her finger slipped.

And the fingers stilled, the music stopped, and a silence filled the space, heavy in its expectancy to be broken again. Except it wasn't broken again. It stayed, and seemed to become denser, heavier. Maura had never been one to let a mistake stop her, but in the here and now, she couldn't find the focus she needed to pick the piece up again. Her hands were frozen over the black and white, lost. Unsure of where to go next.

Then the silence was broken. Not by music. By footsteps.

Jane's footsteps.

The familiar presence at her back was enough to tell Maura that Jane was behind her. She caught a whiff of lavender, that familiar scent that could be so many things for her. An aphrodisiac. A comfort. A reassurance. And then there was a warmth at her back, as she felt the brunette lean into her. Next thing she knew, Jane was sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her, hands sliding down her arms to cover her hands. Those beautiful, scarred, skilful hands that could give so much love in a single touch. Maura turned her head to look at Jane, and felt the woman beside her kiss her cheek as Jane guided her hands into position.

And they began to play.

When the music started up again, something had changed. Something was different, but it was good. It was wonderful. And as Maura's fingers found the forgotten notes again, Jane's hands moved to the side, providing a heart-achingly beautiful harmony to the famous waltz that had lived through the ages to be played on this piano tonight. And as the music thrummed through the large, empty hall, Maura closed her eyes, leaning into Jane as she felt herself let go, finally understood how it felt when Jane made the keys dance beneath her fingertips. And Jane hummed softly into her ear, planting another kiss on her cheek, pressing her nose into it, moving down to her neck. Maura sighed, leaning her head to the side, as their finger continued to tango over the ivory and ebony. Jane kissed her neck, her jaw, that spot under her ear, and Maura responded in soft sighs and quiet smiles, caught in the magic of this moment.

Jane's hums turned into words, whispered into her ear between each kiss. "_You're beautiful when you play._" "_You're amazing_." _"You're the music in my veins._" And Maura knew the depth of that simple comment. It was a promise. Deeper and more beautiful than any other.

Through the years, Maura had watched Jane's blood spill, from a tiny scratch, to the terrifying moments she wished she could erase from her mind forever. Jane had never been afraid to let herself bleed for the sake of her loved ones. The scars on her body was a testament of the simple fact.

But music was something that was ingrained deep into the soul of her lanky detective. It was a passion she nursed that few people knew about, and fewer people were able to appreciate. Music was Jane's own form of escape, of relief and relaxation. When Jane had begun to play again, at Maura's request, no less, she knew that this was special. Being privy to one of the few things Jane truly took pleasure in, being able to see this hidden side to her that hardly anyone else knew about, it meant more to Maura than she could say.

_You're the music in my veins_.

If there was one thing that certainly flowed through Jane's veins, even in the purely figurative sense, it was music. Maura could feel it whenever Jane touched the piano, pulling the notes from the old instrument she had in her home and shaping them in ways that defied the power of words to explain it.

_You're the music in my veins_.

It was Jane's way of telling her that _she_ flowed through Jane's veins. It was Jane's way of telling her that _she_ held a special place in Jane's heart, somewhere no one else had ever found, had ever reached. That Maura meant the world to her, the way music did. Perhaps more. And when she felt Jane nuzzle into her neck, inhaling slowly, she knew that she had broken through all the defences Jane had ever set up, to touch her heart.

It was Jane's way of telling her she loved her.

_You're the music in my veins_.

The piece came to an end, the last lingering note echoing through the hall. And then there was silence, but this time it wasn't heavy, or pressing. It was soft, and gentle, and warm. They sat there, listening to each other's breathing.

Then Maura turned to look into those warm eyes. And she gave her reply.

"I love you."

Jane's smile was beautiful, and those long fingers drifted across the keyboard once more, a soft, beautiful little melody that came straight from the heart, as she leaned in to kiss Maura on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say I'm pretty proud that I uploaded two stories in one day. It's like a once in a lifetime event! I'm really making up for my lack of writing before, with uni and all. More to come! :D


	17. As You Wish

**Headcanon:** Jane and Maura have just finished watching _The Princess Bride_ and they're cleaning up the living room. Maura asks Jane to grab her wine glass off the coffee table and Jane without thinking says, "As you wish" without realizing that that really means "I love you" in the movie. Maura smiles at herself as she continues washing dishes.

**Origin:** thepriceismeg

**A/N:** Hey guys, so this is kinda just a really short cute fic, because I actually really like the movie, and this headcanon was perfect. So yep, just leaving this here :) Thanks a bajillion again to **thepriceismeg**, for letting me use this headcanon! I'd love you all to leave a review, or any random message or whatever, they always mean the world to me! Hope you enjoy it!

**P.S.** Should have done this eons ago, actually, but all characters are not mine, obviously, and sadly, because if they were Rizzles would've happened long ago. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. Also, all my stories are un-betaed, so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Jane stretched her arms out, yawning. Rubbing her eyes with a hand, the other still lying on the couch behind Maura's head, she made a satisfied sound.

"I guess that movie was pretty alright," Jane turned her head to look into Maura's smiling face.

Maura raised her eyebrows in mild amusement. "Just alright, Jane? I seem to recall you becoming quite involved during the film. At one stage you would shout the lines along with Inigo. I believe it was–"

"_Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!_"

Maura laughed, as Jane waved an invisible sword in the air, snuggling into Jane's side just a little more. She could feel the comforting warmth from Jane's arm that still lay just behind her head. Idly, her mind jumped to a faraway place, oddly reminiscent of the fictional land of Florin. And in her mind's eye, she saw herself and Jane. She felt herself blushing lightly at the thought, and bit her lip as she looked away, hoping Jane didn't notice.

Jane, for her part, was completely distracted. "For a romantic kinda thing, it was actually pretty funny. And it had some good action scenes too." She grinned. "Who would have thought the great Dr Isles had such taste in movies?"

The blonde poked her friend in the side. "For all the complaining you did beforehand, this is how you thank me for introducing you to a film you actually enjoyed so much?"

She got a poked out tongue in return, and chuckled at the childishness that was so characteristic of Jane whenever they spent time together like this. Maura stretched out her arms much like the detective had done earlier, sighing as she felt her muscles loosen up. Tilting her head, she could feel Jane's gaze on her, and turned to look at her, slightly curious.

When Jane realised Maura was looking, she quickly looked away, embarrassed. _Embarrassed for what?_ Why should Jane feel embarrassed for looking at her best friend? It was a question that had often crossed her mind, for a while now. And as always, she shrugged it off. Instead, she looked at her hands.

"How the hell did Inigo manage to learn to fence with _both_ hands?" She turned her hands over thoughtfully, looking impressed. "Pretty handy though… he had a good point. Wonder if I could learn to use my right hand for something… shooting another gun?"

"Well, while we are mentally 'programmed' to favour one particular side of the brain, it can be trained so that both sides are equal. It is quite difficult though, to train the brain to work them both equally, because the brain naturally uses one side already and there needs to be a very conscious effort for it to work in the opposite way. It would take many years to perfect the use of both hands, and gets harder with age as the brain falls into the pattern of control it has been accustomed to. But, if you really wanted to, you could do it."

Jane rolled her eyes in response, but Maura could see the warmth in her dark eyes when she looked at her.

"Sounds like too much effort," Jane shrugged. "I think I'll just stick with my left hand."

Nodding, Maura stifled a yawn. Glancing at the clock, she realised that it was actually later than she had thought. It was getting close to eleven, and they both had an early morning tomorrow. It seemed that Jane would have to stay the night. Not that that had been a question really, with the beer Jane had consumed, and their general habits. Whenever they went over to each other's house (usually Maura's) for a movie night, or a post-case wind down, or just because they felt like it, more often than not they slept over. It had gotten to a point where Maura missed it when Jane wasn't there, down the hall in the guest room.

Maura wasn't oblivious to her own feelings. She was a genius after all, and while her forte may not lie in this particular area, it would've been ridiculous for her not to understand all the signals her body was giving off whenever she was in the presence of the tall woman beside her.

With another yawn and sigh, she stood up and picked up the two empty plates on the coffee table in front of them, the only remainder of the Chinese take-out they'd decided to have that night. Carrying the dirty cutlery and plates to the kitchen, Maura called back into the living room.

"Jane, could you please grab my wineglass for me?"

As Maura gently put the plates in the sink and began to fill it with water, she heard the reply.

"As you wish."

Maura stopped her movements just for a moment. Then a soft smile came over her face, as she picked up a plate and began to wash it.

The mind often picked up things and meanings subconsciously or unconsciously. And, at the best of times, it would reveal something without realising it had.

_As you wish._


End file.
